A Family's Beginnings
by hann789
Summary: An AU fan fic about a different way Lorelai and Luke forge a family in Stars Hallow.  Takes place before GG starts and will continue through.  It’s different take on what they could have been if they started out differently. Rated for language.
1. Late Night Find

**A/N: So, I've decided to try out another story here. It's different, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. I won't neglect my other story don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for that one as we speak, or as I type...whatever. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta JavaJunkieLL4Ever. You're help was great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...and that is sad. :(**

* * *

Luke Danes loved owning his own business and tonight was no different. Yes, it had been a busy night, Stars Hallow High School had won their 5th consecutive football game, leaving them undefeated and the whole damn town had come out to celebrate. He'd kept so busy he hadn't noticed the brown eyes following his every move, still even now after the diner was closed for the night. Luke was going through the motions of closing, doing dishes, wiping tables down and closing out the cash register now mindlessly. He glanced up to the clock handing over the door and it was glowing brightly 12:30, he groaned. Luke wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for days but of course that would be impossible, he had to open in the morning.

_I can't do this,_ Luke thought his mind starting to get fuzzy. He decided to cut corners tonight, he needed sleep. As he was headed to his upstairs apartment a noise stopped him.

_What was that?_ He stopped and listened closely, it sounded like a…_No, it can't be that. It is. It's a baby crying._

Luke panicked slightly and hurriedly turned on the lights again. Sure enough he found a baby carrier and bag on the floor by the window. Luke gently pulled the carrier up and placed it on the table. The little girl, or at least he assumed it was a girl, was wrapped in a pink blanket, wide awake now whimpering. He noticed a note pinned to the blanket and he tenderly removed it. Reading it he about fainted:

_Hi daddy, my name is April Kathryn Danes and I'm your daughter. My mommy couldn't keep me, could you? Take me, raise me, and love me please. Thank you._

Luke read the note again, trying to piece the puzzle together, it wasn't working. Luke started panicking again when the cries started growing in volume. Luke ran behind the counter, grabbed the phone, and dialed a very familiar number.

---------------

The brown eyes stayed just out of sight in the darkness by the gazebo in the middle of town. A sigh was heard to no one but her as she watched Luke notice their daughter. She regretted doing this to him, but she had no choice. Now, all she had to do was disappear.

---------------

"Hello?" a very groggy voice filled his ears.

"Lorelai, I need you to come to the diner, now!" Luke exclaimed breathlessly, panic in his voice.

"Luke, honey what is it?" his girlfriend was alert now, concerned.

"You just have to come here. I don't know what to do with it…her, please come." Luke was stammering and Lorelai was up, pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Luke calm down, I'm on my way. I can be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Lorelai, please hurry."

Lorelai disconnected the call without saying goodbye and pulled on her sneakers. She hated just leaving her daughter asleep but she really didn't have a choice. Scrawling a quick note for her eight year old, just in case, she ran out the door and headed to Luke's.

She was thankful the diner wasn't too far from her home; not being the most athletic girl, running was not her strong suit. She arrived at the diner in eight minutes later completely out of breath.

Luke drank in the sight of his girlfriend, thankful for her existence in his life. They had been dating seven months now and it had been the best seven months of his life. She was flushed from the run over but still smiling brightly.

"Luke, what's up?" She asked after a silent moment and Luke could only point to the carrier. Lorelai walked over to the table and looked shockingly back at Luke. The little girl was quiet now, Luke had found her pacifier and that sedated her for the moment.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked and Luke only shrugged.

He found his voice several seconds later, "this was pinned to her blanket."

Lorelai took the note from him as he sat back on a bar stool. He was still trying to gather his thoughts.

Luke was struggling to think of the name of his last girlfriend. They'd broken up over a year ago and it hadn't been a very serious relationship. They had really only dated over the summer.

_Ah, what was it. Shannon? Janna? No, no I remember now, it was Anna. Anna Nardini._

He looked up to find Lorelai staring back at him, their expressions of surprise matching.

"Wow," was all she said breaking the silence. "Do you know who the mother is?"

Luke nodded, _why was it so damn hard to talk?_

"Her name was Anna, Anna Nardini. We dated for a couple months last year, last summer more specifically. I didn't know…" his voice faded out.

_What is she going to think?_ Luke's thoughts were racing. He couldn't bear to loose her but he couldn't blame her if she wanted out. His eyes were fixed on the floor between his shoes, he was afraid to look up. He was surprised to find her arms going around his waist pulling him tight.

"It's okay Luke," her voice was soft against his neck and Luke exhaled.

"Lorelai, I can't do this. I can't be a father."

"Yes you can. You're practically a father to Rory already and you've been wonderful with her."

"But, she's different. She's older, you've done most of the work," Luke insisted wrapping her tighter against his chest.

"Luke, you can do this and besides, I'll be here to help you."

As if on cue April let out a loud squeal. Lorelai went over and gently picked her up, rocking her and the cries quieted.

"I don't know, Lorelai, I just don't know."

---------------

Anna Nardini's brown eyes filled with tears as she watched the pretty brunette pick her daughter up and rock her. She was glad to see that she would be well taken care of; she could feel the love between Luke and this woman even from across the square. Her heart ached though, knowing someone else would be raising her daughter.

"Bye baby girl. I'll always love you," the whispered words floated up into the night sky, unheard to anyone else.

---------------

Lorelai looked down at the little girl in her arms, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her boyfriend had a baby girl, a baby girl he knew nothing of until tonight.

"Lorelai, I'm scared." She had never heard him this timid before, this vulnerable and her heart broke for him.

"Luke, come home with me." The words were out before she'd thought about them. Even though they'd been dating for months and had been participating in activities related to dating, he'd never actually spent the night before. She had always been extra careful with her relationships; she had Rory to think about after all. But this felt right, she knew Luke was right.

The surprise in his eyes was classic and she almost laughed out loud.

"What?"

"Come home with me. I've still got a lot of Rory's baby things, including a travel crib we can set up for April. We'll figure the rest out tomorrow, after sleep."

"Are you sure Lorelai? Are you sure you want to get involved?" Luke had finally expressed the fear he'd been feeling since he discovered April less than thirty minutes ago.

Lorelai did laugh at this and Luke looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Luke, honey do you remember what I have waiting at home for me?"

Luke shrugged not sure where she was going with this.

"I have a beautiful, smart, talented eight-year-old at home. You told me when we started dating that since Rory was apart of me she'd be apart of your life too, do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, ditto. I love you Luke Danes and I'll love April because she's apart of you." Lorelai leaned over and kissed him gently. "You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to."

Luke sighed, "Good, I don't want to." Lorelai leaned in to kiss him deeper only to be interrupted by April's desperate cry.

She looked down at the baby in her arms, "I'll bet you're hungry, huh baby girl? Let's get you home and fed. You coming daddy?"

Lorelai motioned to Luke and he slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up the carrier. "Yeah, Lorelai, let's go."

Luke flipped off the lights, locked the diner, and then headed out into the cool September night with his girlfriend and daughter.

As they were walking home Luke's heart swelled with the love he felt for both of these girls. Yes, he'd only know April was his daughter for less than an hour, but he already loved her greatly. Lorelai, he had loved her since the day she'd breezed into the diner in a fury begging for coffee last November. He would remember that day forever, it was the day his heart came back to life. He met Lorelai a year after his father's death and she was the first person he'd been able to open up to, to confide in. He was able to express his hurt and frustration to her and she'd been there to comfort him. They were instantly friends and Luke had asked her out only three months later. He'd been so relived when she said yes.

That had been months ago, and it still amazed him that they hadn't truly known each other for a year yet. However short their time together seemed to other people they knew they belonged together. They had been talking about the future more and more lately, but only Richard Gilmore and Rory knew he had started looking for a ring.

---------------

Lorelai was nervous about having Luke in her home all night. She loved him, there was no question or doubt about that, but she was worried about how Rory would react. Lorelai hadn't really dated after Rory was conceived until Luke. She probably went on maybe two or three dates in the time she was raising her little girl, then Luke came into her life. Rory loved Luke, Lorelai didn't doubt that either, but she wanted to be cautious about her feelings. Arriving at home she unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"Okay Luke, in the upstairs closet there should be a blue bag inside to the side that is the travel crib. Set it up in my room and I'll be up with April once I'm done feeding her. Sound good?"

"Okay," Luke answered tiredly and started up the stairs. He turned around and added a sincere, "Thanks Lorelai."

"You're welcome Luke. We'll figure this out, I promise."

She turned then and headed into her kitchen. Setting April down in the carrier on top of the table she dug a bottle and the canister of formula from the diaper bag that had been left with her. When April started fussing she prayed that Rory wouldn't wake up. She couldn't bear to try to explain it now, she was too tired. After April had been fed and her diaper changed, Lorelai headed upstairs with her. When she got to her room she smiled at the sigh in front of her. The crib was set up at the end of her bed and Luke was fast asleep on the bed, still fully clothed, shoes included.

She softly placed a now sleeping April in the crib and got ready for bed herself. Before she climbed in bed she removed Luke's shoes, socks, and baseball hat. Snuggling up to Luke she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The morning came way too soon for either of them as April's loud cries dragged them from sleep.

"Uh, Lorelai?" Luke was awake and alert faster but paralyzed as he realized he knew nothing about caring for his daughter, even in the simplest task of picking her up.

"Pick her up Luke," Lorelai grunted, "I'm trying to wake up, I swear."

"But…"

"Luke, you have to learn, just cradle her neck and rock her gently"

Lorelai was struggling to get up and open her eyes. When shed did finally pry her eye lids apart she was touched by the scene. April's cries were softening as Luke gently held his daughter for the first time. She glanced at the alarm clock and sighed, 6 am on a Saturday.

"Okay, I'll prepare a bottle for her; you call Caesar and tell him you're not coming in today."

"I have to…"

"Luke, you can't. We've got to get this all figured out and you need more sleep. No work today."

"Lorelai."

"No arguments. If you don't call him I will."

"Okay, okay, I'll call."

"Good boy. I'll be right back." Lorelai stumbled down the stairs, into the kitchen, first starting a pot of coffee then preparing a bottle for April. She froze when she heard Rory's door open.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sugar bear. Good morning." Lorelai turned around and greeted her daughter with a bright, but tired, smile. Eight-year-old Rory stood in the doorway to her room, he stuffed rooster Mr. Cluckers hung by her side in one hand, the other rubbing her eyes.

"It's early."

"I know sweetie, come sit down and I'll get you a glass of orange juice." Rory sat down at the table slowly becoming more coherent.

"Rory honey, there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Drink and eat, I'll be right back." Lorelai sat the orange juice and a pop tart in front of her, grabbed the bottle and ran up the stairs.

"There you are what took so long?" Luke asked out of frustration, April had grown fussy again.

"Sorry, Rory woke up. I now have to go and explain all this to her. Can you feed her?"

"I dunno…"

"You can Luke, just let me show you real quick." Lorelai walked Luke through properly feeding his daughter and then quickly hurried downstairs to Rory. She just hoped she would know what to say.

Walking into the kitchen Lorelai took a deep breath and sat down next to her daughter.

"Mom, what's up?"

"Well sweetie, Luke is…Luke is upstairs. He stayed the night here with us…and his daughter." Honesty was the best policy with Rory, even at eight she was able to see through any lie. She was the smartest kid Lorelai had ever come in contact with and to say she was proud was a severe understatement.

"Luke has a daughter?" Rory's mouth formed a very delicate 'o' in shock, her blue eyes growing big. "Uh mom, please explain."

Lorelai went into a brief description of her and Luke's night and little baby April. Rory inserted questions here and there trying to fully understand how a mother could abandon her own child. Lorelai answered the questions fired at her to the best of her ability, but there are some questions you just can't answer.

"Whoa, so Luke has a daughter. How old is she? What's she look like? When's her birthday?"

"Wow, slow down sugar bear, we don't now the answers to those questions yet."

"You don't?"

"Nope, but we'll find them out. Hey, before I go upstairs there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Rory answered finishing off the last of her orange juice.

Lorelai paused, she had been thinking about this now for awhile, but the situation with April made it a much bigger thought in her mind over the last eight hours.

"What would you think of Luke and April moving in with us?"

Rory was silent for a moment and Lorelai couldn't breath. She loved Luke and wanted to make him a bigger part of her family, but the reply of her daughter would be the deciding factor.

"Well…" Rory started and Lorelai quickly cut her off.

"Hey, never mind. I just thought I would get your opinion."

"Mom, hold on. I love the idea of Luke living with us permanently. We would be like a real family."

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"Yeah!"

"Well okay, I'll talk to him about it and see what he says."

"Great. Hey, I'm going to go back to sleep for awhile, I'm still really tired and it's really, really early for a Saturday."

"Okay honey, sweet dreams." Lorelai sat for a moment thinking back over the conversation with Rory. She was thrilled that Rory was happy about the thought of Luke and April moving in, though it did have Lorelai thinking again about a future with Luke. A future that held the possibility of becoming Mrs. Luke Danes. She pushed those thoughts from her brain, _now is not the time to be fantasizing about your happily-ever-after Gilmore, _she thought to herself. Pushing away from the table she went back upstairs to check on April and Luke.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks!**


	2. Diapers and Dinner

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Please read and review! Thanks for all the feedback from the first chapter. And thanks to my wonderful Beta Joey!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hours later Luke and Lorelai were just re-waking up.

"Good morning," Luke mumbled huskily against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't discussed her conversation with Rory yet, he'd been almost asleep with April in his arms when she'd come back upstairs. After she extracted April, changed her diaper and settled her back into the crib, Lorelai climbed into bed for a few more hours of precious sleep. She was waking up now in Luke's arms feeling energized and perfectly happy.

"Morning," she whispered back, glancing over at a still sleeping April. "Hey babe, we've got to figure some stuff out."

"Like what?" Luke asked sleepily, his eyes barely open.

"Well, there are some major questions here that we need answered." Luke started to sit up and Lorelai went on, "for instance, we don't know her birthday, how old she is exactly, and if she's healthy; all that kind of stuff."

Luke sat forward; his eyes fixed on his daughter, letting Lorelai's words sink in. "I haven't even thought about any of that. How can we find out?"

"My parents. They're our best bet in getting records pulled and information. My parent's are friends with several doctors and hospital chairmen. They should be able to get those records without any major problems."

"Really? It'll be that easy." Luke asked.

"Yup, I'll call my mom as soon as we get up and we'll go over there for dinner. We'll explain everything and let my parents work their magic. I also have to get the name of a good pediatrician that will be on your insurance. Which reminds me, you've got to call your medical insurance place and have them add her on, which they may want proof, so you may have to get a DNA test if you aren't on her birth certificate, but since she has your last name, you probably are…"

"Whoa, Lorelai, slow down; my mind can't process all this at once." Luke put his head back against the headboard and sighed.

"I know it's a lot babe, but it's all necessary. Maybe instead of dinner we can be at my parents' for lunch. It would give us some extra time and we might be able to get some of that crucial information today. Plus, my dad will be able to help with the insurance questions."

"That might be smart, lunch I mean. Do you think your parents will have plans?" Luke questioned, knowing her parents were always busy.

"Nope, they were planning a day just at home since dad isn't traveling this week. They would have mentioned something yesterday when Rory and I were there for dinner. We should be fine. I'll call first though of course."

"I don't know what I would do without you. You are keeping me sane right now."

Lorelai laughed, "Hun, we wouldn't want the men in white coats to come drag you away to a padded room, I like you right here with me."

They laid there for just a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the moment together. Lorelai spoke again, "I don't want to freak you out anymore, but…"

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Hate to say it, but yes."

"How much more?"

"Not much, just…we need to go shopping."

"Now is not the time to be thinking of shoes Lorelai," Luke started, and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about shopping for me, but for April."

"April?"

"Yeah babe, I took an inventory of the diaper bag that was left with her last night and there isn't much. Another few diapers, which we'll be out of by nightfall, half a canister of formula, two, maybe three outfits and that's pretty much it."

"So shopping?" Luke hated shopping, but once again, Lorelai was right. They couldn't last much longer on the few items Anna had left with April the night before and that meant lots of shopping. He was feeling so overwhelmed and the doubts came pouring into his mind again. He was going to have to be a father, hell he already was a father, just a dreadfully unprepared, unqualified one. He let his thoughts wander.

"Damn it."

"What is it Luke?"

"The town," he grumbled, his eyes pressed shut in terror.

"The town?"

"There are about a thousand questions they're going to throw at us. I don't want to deal with their crazy antics." That was the one thing about Stars Hollow that Luke couldn't stand, the rumor mill that was always going at full force. He knew that the appearance of April would throw him right into that mix and he dreaded it.

"Point taken there, we'll just do our best to hang under the radar until we've got this all sorted out. But we won't be able to hide her forever Luke."

"I know that, but I'm just not ready to try and answer questions I don't know the answer too. Babette and Miss Patty especially, they never did like Anna."

"We will deal with them when the time comes. For now, lets just relax, get up, I'll call my parents and we'll take this one step at a time." Lorelai, for the first time in their relationship, was being the mature, level headed one. Luke marveled at his girlfriend.

"I love you," he whispered, Lorelai smiled.

"Love you back." Luke placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, knowing in his head that he could very easily get used to waking up with her beside him, wrapped in his arms. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

They heard a small voice outside the partially open bedroom door and Rory poked her head through, "Mommy?"

"Come on in sugar bear," Lorelai called and Rory walked in, still donned in her pj's and the ever present Colonel Clucker in hand.

Luke, obviously uncomfortable, shifted slightly, "Hey Rory."

Rory ran the rest of the way in and jumped on the bed, settling herself between her mom and Luke happily. "So, is that her?" Rory asked, pointing to the crib at the end of the bed.

"Yup, that's April." Lorelai answered, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

Rory leaned forward, grabbing a glimpse of the sleeping baby. "She's pretty Luke and she has your nose."

"Thank you Rory," Luke was pleasantly surprised with how easy it was to fit this morning routine into their lives like it was normal for him to be waking up there. It made everything feel so good, so right.

"So mom, did you talk to Luke yet?" Rory asked point blank and Lorelai shook her head no, hoping her daughter wouldn't say anymore at the moment. She wanted to talk to Luke alone about the possibility of him moving in, not with Rory sitting right there between them.

"Talk to me about what?" Luke asked, his eyes darting between the mother and daughter.

Rory spoke first, "Mom and I were talking earlier about you and April moving in with us." Luke looked at Lorelai questioningly, trying to figure out what was happening. Rory broke the silence speaking again, "So do you wan to Luke?"

"Oh honey, Luke and I will talk more about that later; he doesn't have to make any decisions today." Lorelai interrupted before Luke could say anything and he saw fear in her eyes. She was scared that he'd say no and he had to alleviate that fear.

"Rory, I'd love to move in here with you and your mom." The statement was directed at Rory, but Luke kept his eyes locked with Lorelai's. The smile that lit up her face made his heart jump and he knew it was going to be the best choice he'd ever made.

* * *

Standing in front of the elder Gilmore's estate that afternoon, Luke shifted nervously and adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. Lorelai had briefly explained their situation over the phone that morning and had arranged to meet for dinner that same day. Lunch would have been preferred, but it simply couldn't be arranged. 

He had knocked on this door more times than he could count over the months he'd been dating Lorelai, but none of those times had he been this scared of her parents. Not even the day he'd come alone prepared to ask Richard for his daughter's hand in marriage a short few weeks ago. It hadn't helped that he was exhausted from his shopping spree with the girls. They'd spent hours in Harford buying out all the baby stores and he felt like he'd been dragged though hell. The jeep was packed down with items purchased and they'd barely been able to fit themselves inside as well. Luke was already contemplating getting a new car for them. They couldn't very well tote their family around in her small jeep and his worn out truck. It was time for something new.

Lorelai's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the giant door in front of him. "Hey sweets, why don't you ring the bell?"

Rory nodded her head, "ok mommy." Not more than seconds after they heard the bells chime inside did Emily Gilmore appear at the door.

"Come in, come in. Here, let me take your coats."

"Thanks mom," Lorelai responded with a laugh as she helped Rory take off her coat. "Mom, this is April." Lorelai gently took April out of her carrier and held her gently making the introduction.

"Hello little darling, Luke, she's a beautiful girl."

"Thank you Emily, we sure think so." Luke was trying to get comfortable with the situation, it wasn't working quite as he'd like.

"Grandma, where's Grandpa?"

"He's in the study dear. Why don't you go tell him you're here and we'll head to the living room….Maria?"

Lorelai and Luke followed Emily into the living room for drinks while Rory bounced off to fetch her grandpa. A mere minute later they had all gathered in the living room, conversation flowing easily.

Lorelai took on the scene amazed. There was a time that if someone had told her she would get along with her parents he would have rolled her eyes in disbelief. Furthermore, if some told her at sixteen that her parents would adore her small-town, diner-owner boyfriend she would have laughed out loud. Though, she had to admit, they probably liked him because he had been the one to convince her to try to reconcile with them in the first place. After she ran away with Rory at eighteen she thought she'd never go back, she hated that lifestyle they were trying to force her into. They had wanted her to marry Christopher, Rory's father, but she didn't love him and she wasn't going to marry him. She was young and had made a mistake in that relationship. She would always be grateful to Chris for giving her Rory, but it ended there. She packed her and Rory's belongings in a small suitcase one night and headed out on her own.

She arrived in Stars Hollow and fell instantly in love with it. It had been decorated with lots of twinkle lights and she felt like she was in a fairy land. Meeting Mia had been nothing short of a miracle and she found herself with a job and place to live instantly. She worked hard for Mia those first few years, barely leaving the Inn or the potting shed where she and Rory called home. Mia had finally convinced her to join her into town for some errands and she was introduced to the craziness that is Stars Hollow. She found herself in town more and more, especially as Rory grew and started school and made friends. Meeting Luke had been another coincidence in her life, one that she would thank the gods for until the day she died.

_Mia had sent her into town on an errand as the newly appointed desk clerk and Lorelai was determined to prove to Mia she could handle the new position. She was tired and in desperate need of a good pick-me-up in the form of coffee, but was sadly disappointed when Weston's appeared closed. That is when she spotted it, a little yellow coffee cup with the word Luke's hanging from an awning. She rushed inside and found a very busy diner, with people everywhere. Then she saw him, he had his back to her, taking someone's order at a corner table. She headed over bravely._

"_I need coffee, I'm desperate!" Lorelai exclaimed and it caused the flannel wearing man to jump a bit._

"_Hold your horses; I'll get to you in a minute." His voice was gruff and cranky and that just fueled Lorelai on._

"_No, I need coffee now, I can't function without it. Pour me some coffee now!" Lorelai was now following him around the diner and she could tell she was getting on his nerves._

"_Sit down, shut up, and I'll get to you after I've served the other people who came in before you and have been waiting patiently like normal adults."_

"_When's your birthday?"_

"_What?"_

"_When's your birthday? Come on just tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No, now leave me alone."_

"_Just tell me your birthday, and then I promise I'll leave you alone."_

"_November first, happy now?"_

"_Thrilled," Lorelai answered as she leaned over to the guy beside her at the counter. She pointed to the newspaper in front of him, "Are you still using that?" _

"_Nope," he answered handing to her. She flipped it open to the horoscopes, scribbled something quickly then tore it out. She waited till Luke was in front of her again. _

"_Here," she called and handed him a small piece of newspaper._

"_What is this?" He asked, his patience wearing very thin with this mystery woman._

"_Just read it."_

_He looked down at the paper, it read under Scorpio __**'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away.'**_

"_Well?" She looked up hopefully at him and he surrendered. He poured her a to-go cup and placed it in front of her. "Angel!"_

"_I'm Luke by the way."_

"_Lorelai, thanks for the coffee Luke." She got up to leave, the turned back quickly. "Hang on to that, it'll bring you luck one day."_

_With that she was out the door and on her way back to the Inn. _

The smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day. She'd asked Mia about this Luke and had gotten the full story. She found herself in there the next day with her 8 year old daughter, and then almost every day after that. She and Luke had become fast friends; he was the best friend she had. It was in that time that he'd convinced her to talk to her parents, to give them a chance again. She had, just because he'd wanted her too, and now they were closer than ever. They were the ones who bought her the house that she lived in now, it wasn't as grand as they would have liked, but the small three bedroom house fitted her and Rory's needs perfectly.

Pulling herself from the fond memories she broached the subject they were there for. "Mom, Dad, Luke and I need your help."

"It's about April isn't it?" Emily asked, looking fondly at the little girl that was now nestled in her father's arms.

"We need you to use your connections to help us get some information." Luke responded. "When April's mother left her at the diner she left a note with only her name as information. I, we don't know anything else about her."

"So, you need her records pulled." Richard asked, as he mentally started putting a list together on who he should contact. They spoke for several minutes about everything that they needed to do and the information they needed to gather. Richard promised to call some friends first thing in the morning, despite the weekend to hurry the process along. They also got the name of a pediatrician in the area they could take April to for a thorough check up and blood work. Luke was glad everything was falling into place.

As April started to stir and whimper softly Lorelai took her and looked at her mother, "Do you still have the nursery upstairs mom?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she just needs to be changed, I'll be right back."

"I'll join you and check on Rory while we're up there. Be right back gentleman."

As the girls headed upstairs, Richard stood to freshen his and Luke's drinks, "Quite a discovery here son?"

"Oh yeah, the shock still hasn't completely worn off," Luke answered honestly. He liked Richard and was comfortable telling him his feelings. Richard almost reminded Luke of his father, well if his father had been rich.

"I'll bet. I couldn't imagine finding out I had a daughter like you did. Then to have the mother leave on top of everything, I don't envy you, that's certain."

"I wouldn't be handling it this well if it hadn't been for Lorelai's support. She's my rock."

"You love my daughter."

"Very much, sir. As soon as I find her the perfect ring I'm proposing. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Good, she deserves this happiness. She's lucky she found you." Richard's voice was filled with emotion Luke knew to be regret.

"I'm lucky I found her." Luke and Richard smiled in a silent agreement, but before more could be said Rory's voice joined them.

"Grandpa, are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry," Rory had been playing upstairs in her mother's old room that now double as her playroom.

"We will eat as soon as your mom and grandma come back down with April."

"Good, I'm starving!" Rory flopped down on the couch next to Luke dramatically and Richard and Luke laughed at her act.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked rejoining her family. Emily was close behind holding April in her arms.

"Rory's starving and going to waste away without dinner," Luke explained pointing to a now blushing Rory.

"Oh, I've got the same sentiments, dinner anyone?" Lorelai exclaimed, pulling Rory to her feet.

"Let's eat," Emily said with a chuckle and they headed into the dining room together, as a family.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's different, I know it's weird, but remember is AU. Review, let me know what you are thinking. Thanks!**


	3. Mashed Potato Blues

**A/N: So far this has been the hardest chapter to write but I think it is also my favorite so far! Thank you so much to my beta Joey and your patience and thoughts, they are welcome anytime! Also, to all the reviewers, please keep them coming, I'm loving the feedback, it's what keeps me going! So, here's to another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

* * *

Luke, although thoroughly distracted, had been extremely lucky over the past few days, and no, that wasn't in the dirty sense that his girlfriend would have referred to if she could hear his thoughts. It was Tuesday, three full days after he had learned about his daughter and one day since he had officially moved in to the _Crap Shack_, affectionately named by Lorelai and Rory last year. Moving around the diner this morning proved to be extremely difficult, for his mind was wandering elsewhere.

Although they'd known about April for days now, they had miraculously been able to keep her a secret from most. The only reason that was the case for the sole timing miracle of Lorelai's gossip loving neighbor Babette was out of town with her husband for their anniversary. That coupled with Lorelai's house being out of normal, everyday traffic, keeping April to themselves was simple. Mia and Sookie were the only people who currently knew since April had been accompanying Lorelai to work the last two days.

Luke's thoughts were interrupted in the mid-morning lull by the shrill ring of the diner's phone. Groaning he reached for it, "Luke's."

"Hey babe," Lorelai's voice answered him and he automatically smiled.

"Hey," he couldn't hide the smile in his voice as he responded.

"Do you think you might be able to get away for awhile today?" Lorelai asked and Luke started to panic, fearing the worst.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Luke, my dad called, he was finally able to get a hold of April's records so we can get her into the doctor's. Mom said that she made an appointment for today if we can make it."

"Oh, ok. Let me call Caesar and see if he can come in and cover for me," he replied with a sigh. He really had to check his nerves.

"Great, call me when you know, we'll probably need to leave soon to get to Hartford in time."

"I'll call you back in ten?" It was more of a question then a statement and Lorelai agreed. After hanging up Luke dialed his right hand man's number and easily got him to agree to an extra shift. As he waited for Caesar to get there his mind started reeling again. There wasn't a lot of people he had working for him, mainly it was just him and Caesar who cooked, then he had a waiter or two that worked the floor. If he was going to be out more, he'd need to hire someone else. He also started working the numbers in his head to give Caesar a raise, with all the work he'd been doing the past few days to cover, he deserved it.

--------

Later on that afternoon, Luke and Lorelai sat side by side in a brightly colored waiting room in Hartford. It had been some time since the nurses had drawn some blood and asked them to wait for the results. Luke was anxious to get home; he hated doctor offices and the smells that accompanied them.

Lorelai was sitting next to him, flipping through the documents they'd picked up from her father's office before heading to the pediatrician. This is what they had found out, April Kathryn Danes, born March 31 at 7:48 pm, 8 lbs 2 ounces 19 ½ inches long. It was a relief, knowing the simple basics that made his daughter. She was six months old, a whole half year, and his heart was once again overwhelmed at the complexity of it all. Looking down at the little girl in his arms his hearted melted again, feeling Lorelai's eyes on him he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Are you ok babe?" Lorelai asked her concern evident in her blue eyes.

"I'm reprocessing everything now," Luke answered honestly and Lorelai nodded.

Threading her arm through his carefully, not to disturb the almost sleeping baby in his arms, she leaned closer to his ear, "You are doing such an amazing job, she's lucky to have you for a father."

Luke's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't believe he'd really gotten this lucky. He had a beautiful daughter, an amazingly talented almost step-daughter, and the most amazing on his arm who he hoped to very soon make his wife. "You're the only reason I'm doing this so well," he whispered and Lorelai shook her head.

"I don't think so," she answered. "You would have been just fine without me."

"I'm glad I don't have to do this alone," his words and voice expressing a deeper meaning behind those words and Lorelai smiled and kissed him lightly, the love shining in her eyes unguarded.

Before any more words were spoken the perky blonde nurse called them back to the examination room for the results of April's examination. Luke followed Lorelai back, smiling as he held his daughter close.

---------

Lorelai was tired, no tired wasn't a strong enough word, she wasn't sure exhausted was even a strong enough word. It started when Rory started complaining of a headache and a sore throat. Lorelai stayed home with her and April Wednesday, hoping by Thursday she'd be well enough to go back to school. Thursday had come and Rory woke with a fever over hundred degrees and Lorelai panicked. Emily came to assist and after surveying the symptoms, it was pronounced that Rory had the chicken pox.

Luckily both Luke and Lorelai had gone through chicken pox as children, so they were able to care for Rory without problems, it was however, deemed best if April was kept away from Rory, as she was still so young. Since no one else in town knew about April, Mia volunteered to take the girl to her home.

It was now Monday and Rory was still miserable and Lorelai's days consisted of nothing but oatmeal baths and patting her daughter down with lotion. Luke kept her in full supply of mashed potatoes, as that was the only thing they could get her to eat. Tons and tons of mashed potatoes had been prepared and consumed in the _Crap Shack_ over the past several days, to the point where only Rory was enjoying them.

Sinking down onto the couch with a sigh, Lorelai closed her eyes. She had finally gotten Rory to sleep and was now hoping to catch a few zz's before Luke brought April home. The doctor had deemed her to be officially un-contagious, making it safe to bring April back; both Luke and Lorelai were relieved.

"Hey, we're home," Lorelai heard Luke's voice from the entry way and grunted in reply. "What are you still doing up if you're that tired?"

"I wanted to wait for you and April to get home," Lorelai answered, her words slow and quiet.

"Come on, up to bed. We both need our sleep tonight," Luke commanded, cradling April in one arm, pulling Lorelai up by the other.

"Okay, now April, you need to sleep good tonight for me and daddy, because we need our sleep," Lorelai said to the little girl, kissing her on the forehead. Stumbling upstairs and to bed, neither noticed the eyes that had seen the whole scene playing out, complete with the revelation of the baby in Luke's arms.

----------

"I'm telling you, there was a baby, and she called Luke daddy," the voice was shrill, in a scream-like whisper, trying to get her point across the phone line.

"She couldn't have hid being pregnant for nine months, that's impossible," the other voice answered, her disbelief and confusion shining through.

"We've got to get to the bottom of this, meet me here first thing in the morning and we'll blind side 'em sugar, it's the only way," Babette said forcefully and her counterpart finally agreed.

"Tomorrow morning Babette, I'll be at your house and we'll pay a call to check up on little Rory, it's a good excuse to visit," Miss Patty answered and their plan was complete.

-------------------

"Mommy, I want to go back to school. I've missed so much work and projects, can't I go back yet?" Rory whined, placing all her strength into the begging.

Lorelai looked at Luke for help, this argument growing old. Sighing Lorelai went to the door of Rory's room and leaned against the doorframe, "Dr. Brown stated you would have to stay home for a few more days to build your strength back up and make sure that the infection is gone completely. We'll see about you going back on Thursday."

"Thursday? That's too far away," Rory exclaimed, throwing herself back against her pillow. Lorelai took a deep breath as she walked towards the table, placing in her in her hands. Luke walked up behind and gently rubbed her shoulders and she was comforted by his touch. After a couple moments April's small voice came through the baby monitor that sitting on the counter and Luke headed up the stairs to retrieve his now awake daughter. Getting up Lorelai went on to prepare herself a cup of coffee and grab some eggs Luke had already cooked for breakfast, when she heard a knock on the door.

_Who in the world is here this early in the morning?_ Lorelai asked herself, setting her food down and going towards the door. When she opened the door she cursed herself for not looking first, as there was Miss Patty and Babette in all their glory and Lorelai knew their success in hiding April was soon to be over.

"Hey there sugar! We wanted to check on poor little Rory here, we're sorry we haven't been over sooner…" Babette said as she came in the house, pushing by Lorelai, Miss Patty right on her heels.

"Oh, girls, that's alright," Lorelai started, hoping that Luke would stay upstairs until they were gone.

"Oh dear, we feel just awful. Is she in her room?" Miss Patty asked, and Lorelai only nodded. She followed Miss Patty and Babette into the kitchen, glad they avoided the living room as it was filled with baby paraphernalia from the night before after bring April home from Mia's.

"Yes, yes she is," Lorelai said, her voice laced with nerves, "let's go see her."

Lorelai led them into Rory's room, hoping they wouldn't notice the baby monitor on the counter, or the several bottles behind the sink. Only a mere minutes later Miss Patty and Babette were getting ready to leave, Rory had convinced them she needed some rest, but of course the timing was off. As they were rounding the corner into the entry Luke walked down the stairs April in his arms.

There was no way to distract them.

"Oh my god," Miss Patty exclaimed, "You are carrying a baby Luke!"

"I told you Sugar, I knew there was something going on here," Babette said, shaking her finger at Miss Patty.

Luke and Lorelai shifted nervously, looking at each other trying to figure out how to explain. Miss Patty and Babette stayed put, waiting for the explanation.

"So, dear," Miss Patty, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Well, Patty," Lorelai started as April cried out. "Luke, her bottle is ready on the counter, you feed her and I'll talk to them."

Luke only nodded, escaping down the hall with April. Lorelai turned back and was met by their expectant expressions.

"April," Lorelai said, "April is Luke's daughter. He found out about her about a week ago when the mother abandoned her at the diner. Now, Luke and I will be raising his daughter, Luke has moved in, and that is pretty much the jest of it."

"Who's the mother?" Babette asked her brow creased in thought.

Lorelai shrugged, not wanting to give out too much information, but Miss Patty was already a step ahead.

"Anna," she said to Babette and Babette's eyes grew.

"You think?"

"It's the only one that makes sense, timing wise."

"Huh, well sugar, we need to be going," Babette said and with that they were gone. Lorelai sighed deeply and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Are they gone?" Luke asked from the table.

"Yup, though the town will know in about five minutes about April," Lorelai said dropping into a chair.

"It's probably not a bad thing," Luke said, shocking Lorelai. "I mean, we wouldn't be able to hide her forever and now that we know more about her it's probably time to introduce her to the town."

"Well, I'm glad you think that way, because with Patty and Babette knowing we really don't have a choice."

Luke and Lorelai shared a knowing look before she got up to answer a call from Rory, still stuck in her room.

----------

The days after Miss Patty and Babette's trip to the house they were overwhelmed with phone calls and inquires about April. Luke was getting fed up with it all and understandably so. He couldn't wait till it died down and everything went back to normal.

Rory returned to school very happily on Thursday, which allowed Lorelai to go back to work at the Inn. They kept up their routine of Lorelai taking April with her to the Inn, leaving her in a travel crib Mia still had from when Rory was a baby, taking numerous breaks to play with her and give her some attention, not that she was lacking, as Mia was thrilled she was there. April made several appearances at the diner with Luke, Lorelai, and Rory and they hadn't been able to miss the looks people gave them or the whispers they overheard.

Luke on Friday offered Caesar a raise and a promotion. Caesar was now the co-manger of the diner, in charge whenever Luke wasn't there. Luke also hired some extra help, another cook and a high-school student to work in the afternoons and on weekends. He wanted to make sure he could spend time with his family.

Friday night they went to dinner at the Lorelai's parents' house, a tradition that had started months ago, after they reconciled. They went together, all four of them, and had a great time. Richard pulled Luke aside to question if he'd gotten any further on the proposing and Luke sadly informed him no. He knew he would be soon though, that decision was getting easier and easier to make.

Crawling into bed later that night, after settling Rory and April down in their separate rooms, Luke and Lorelai cuddled together, discussing their plans for the weekend.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to go into the inn tomorrow and get some much needed paperwork done," Lorelai told Luke and he only nodded.

"That's fine," he said, thinking to himself. "I'll take the girls and we'll hang."

"Are you sure? Don't you have to work at the diner?"

"Caesar has it covered, I won't be working much on weekends anymore," Luke said, surprising her.

"Really? Why Lucas Danes are you becoming a family man?"

"I am," he answered, kissing her deeply. There wasn't much talking after that.

---------------

When Lorelai woke up Saturday morning she was hit with a wave of nausea she couldn't control. She was honestly relieved to find Luke had already left the bedroom, probably preparing her and the girls breakfast.

_I can't be sick now, I just can't, _she thought to herself as she gurgled some water, wiping the taste from her mouth. She'd already missed way to much work to be sick now. After showering and getting dressed she met her family downstairs.

She hoped Luke didn't notice the fact she wasn't really drinking the coffee he automatically poured for her when she joined them and hurriedly cleared her own plate and cup to keep him from knowing. She didn't want him worrying about her.

Later on, while she was sitting at her desk at the inn she was greeted by a cheery Mia.

"Mia, what are you doing here today?" Lorelai asked, surprised to see her boss working on the weekend.

"Just had some stuff to catch up on," she answered with a chuckle, "Seems we had the same problem."

"Yup…" Lorelai started, but she wasn't able to finish. Another wave of nausea poured through her and she made it to the bathroom just in the nick of time.

Mia joined her, handing her a glass of water, with a knowing look in her eye. "So dear, how far along are you?"

------------------

"What do you think about this one, Rory?" Luke asked, pointing to another ring through the glass of the display at the jewelry store in Hartford.

"Oooh, Luke that one is so pretty," Rory gushed, pushing her nose to the glass. Pointing to another ring she added, "I like that one too."

They had been in Hartford for over two hours now and he still hadn't found the perfect ring yet. Though, he had to admit, he was having fun with his girls. They had walked around the mall, hitting every jewelry store, Luke pushing April in a stroller, and holding Rory's hand. This was their fourth stop and Luke finally felt like it held possibilities.

Twenty minutes later Luke, Rory, and April left the jewelry store, a small boxed tucked in his pocket.

_tbc..._

**A/N: Now, it's time to hit the little button down there and review! Please do so, they make me smile, and when I'm smiling I'm happy and it keeps me writing...so the more the merrier!**


	4. Pink or Blue?

**A/N: So, mixed reviews on the results of the last chapter. Is she or isn't she seems to be the basic question in everyone's mind right now. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. As always, reviews are welcome and highly favored. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...but ya'll knew that already, didn' t you.**

* * *

Luke's hand rested on the box in his pocket, the smile on his face growing with every second. Between him and Rory they had picked out the perfect ring, a simple white gold band with a diamond centered perfectly. He couldn't wait to show her, to ask her the question that will change his life forever.

"Luke," Rory's voice asked through his fog, "I'm hungry, do you think we could get some lunch?"

"Of course," he answered, turning April's stroller around. "Let's head to the food court."

"Awesome," Rory exclaimed walking next to the stroller. The fell into a comfortable silence and Luke smiled. He had been smiling a lot more lately and the reasons left him fine with that. He had three amazing girls in his life and he couldn't ask for more.

After settling Rory down with a cheeseburger and starting himself in on the salad he ordered his thoughts floated away again.

"Rory," Luke started, "Remember, you can't tell your mom what we did today."

"I know Luke," Rory told him, "the ring has to be a surprise."

"Right, it has to be a surprise."

"When are you going to ask her Luke?" Rory asked and Luke choked on a piece of lettuce. That was not a question he'd expected.

"I…I'm not sure Rory," Luke stammered.

"Oh," Rory's answered with filled with disappointment. "Do you think it will be soon?"

Luke looked at her, his voice failing him. He wanted to reassure her that it would indeed be soon, but he wasn't sure. He really didn't know.

"I want it to be soon," he answered after several minutes of silence.

"Okay, good." Rory went back to eating her cheeseburger leaving Luke completely stunned.

_Am I moving too fast? _Luke asked himself, suddenly full of doubt, _I mean, I know I love her and she loves me, but is it the right time?_

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he turned his attention back to his salad. Looking across the table at Rory and then down to a sleeping April his heart swelled with a love he didn't think he'd ever feel.

_It's time._

---------------

_Pregnant, I can't actually be pregnant can I? We've been careful, I'm on the pill for Christ's' sake. Though, I did switch prescriptions, which the doctor said it could mess me up, but we were careful, we've always been careful. God, this is crazy. We just found out about April, she's still a baby, having another right now would be insane. I want to do it right this time, I want to be married first and God only knows when that will happen. I can't be pregnant. I just can't. _

Lorelai's mind had been going constantly since Mia had found her in the bathroom. She was now in her sweats, curled up in their bed, willing for her mind to calm down enough to sleep. She needed rest; it would help her think more clearly. Glaring at the clock she sighed. Luke had told her he'd be taking the girls on an errand with him and would be home about three. That gave her an hour. A measly sixty minutes to sort out her life.

She wasn't sure she could do it.

_What if I am pregnant? Would that be so horrible? It's Luke. I love Luke and Luke loves me. Being pregnant wouldn't be so horrible. I'd be a mother, again. I'm already a mom, twice over. Wait, twice over, where did that come from? I know April isn't mine, biologically, but I love her already like my own daughter. So, I'd be a mother again, for the third time, but this time I'd have Luke. Luke will freak though. He's having a hard enough time adjusting to April, how would be handle being a father again? _

Lorelai stared at the door to the bathroom. Inside that room held three tests. She could never just go with one, she had to make sure, so that meant multiple tests.

_I just have to go in there and take the stupid tests. That will determine what I should be thinking right now. No point in worrying if I don't have to, right?_

Lorelai was slowly loosing the internal battle she was having with herself. She knew that Luke wouldn't abandon her like Chris had. He would stick around; he would help raise his child. He would ask her to marry him.

_I don't want him to ask me to marry him just because I'm pregnant. I want him to ask because he really wants to marry me and if he asks because I'm pregnant I'll never really know. Oh god, why did this have to happen now?_

Shakily standing, Lorelai walked towards the bathroom. Pausing for just a moment, hand resting on the doorknob, she willed herself to continue. She knew the next chapter of her life would be based on the answer the little stick would give her.

Pink or blue?

---------------

Luke felt like something was up. It had been a week since his trip to the mall with Rory and April and ever since then he felt Lorelai pulling away. He couldn't understand it. It didn't make sense. He'd questioned Rory, making sure she hadn't said anything, and she promised she hadn't. Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

Her response to him was cool, almost unfeeling, and he was scared. She would flinch when he touched her and she wouldn't look him in the eye anymore. She was going through the motions of being with him, but he knew her better than that.

_What is happening here? Did I do something wrong without realizing it? There is no way I'm letting myself loose her. I have to find out what is going on._, Luke thought. Setting his pad down on the counter of his nearly deserted diner he was getting ready to head to the inn to confront her when Taylor Doose came in.

"Luke we need to talk," he started and Luke grew angry. That had always been his automatic response with anything to do with Taylor.

"What is it Taylor?" he bit off, annoyed.

"Well as I'm sure you know, Halloween is just a couple weeks away. Have you thought about the decorations you'll be putting up?"

"Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not putting up any stupid decorations?" Luke was growing angrier by the minute. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"I was hoping you'd reconsider this year, you now have a child to think about," Taylor said and it took everything in Luke not to pick him up and throw him against the wall.

"April is six months old, which, amazingly enough, is no where near old enough to realize her father is not putting decorations up for some stupid holiday. Nope, no decorations Taylor, get that through that head of yours, got it?" He was only inches away from Taylor now, the veins bulging out showing the extent of anger built up inside of him.

"Luke…"

"Out now!" Luke yelled and Taylor didn't question him. Luke was frozen in place, hands clenched as he watched Taylor exit his diner.

_I need to cool off, _he thought to himself. _I can't confront Lorelai already angry. That'll only end badly. _

"Caesar, I'm taking a break. If you need me I'll be upstairs in the office," Luke called over his shoulder.

"Got it boss," Caesar's response came from the kitchen and Luke headed upstairs in a fury.

---------------

"What are you going to do?" Lane asked her best friend as they sat at in the lunch room of their elementary school.

Rory only shrugged, "I don't know."

It had been a long week for Rory as she watched her mom and Luke barely talk. She was worried her picture of a family was evaporating right in front of her. Ever since her mom had brought her into Luke's she knew that he was a perfect guy to be her new dad. Now she was so close to having that wish come true she wasn't going to let anything happen.

_What is causing their fight? _She asked herself and only shrugged again.

"Why are they fighting Lane? I thought everything was going great," Rory asked her friend, playing with her food.

"Do you think it's because of April?" Lane asked and Rory shook her head.

"No, I don't actually. Mom loves April," Rory said, her mind rushing through the events of the last several weeks since April's appearance.

"I don't know what to tell you," Lane said simply, turning her attention back to the lunch in front of her.

"Everything will work out," Rory spoke, mainly to herself. "It has too."

"It will," Lane agreed. "What are you going to do for your birthday?"

The conversation turned to the plans for Rory's upcoming ninth birthday, but her thoughts stayed on the problems with her mom and Luke.

_I can't let things end now, not when I'm so close to having a real dad._

---------------

Anna Nardini sat in her lawyer's office, preparing herself to sign the papers she meant to weeks ago. Her were thoughts on her daughter.

_I hope that Luke is doing ok with her, _she thought, _I'm sure he is._

Her hands were clammy and she sat fidgeting in her seat. Today she would officially give up all rights to her daughter, placing her in the sole custody of Luke. It was the right decision, for everyone involved.

She couldn't be trusted with her daughter.

"Are you ready Miss Nardini?" the lawyer asked re-entering his office.

"Yes," she answered calmly. "Let's get this over with."

---------------

He couldn't get over the fact that they really hadn't spoken to each other in almost two weeks. They lived in the same house, used the same bathroom, were caring for the same girls, eating in the same place yet their conversations were strained and only covered surface things. He hadn't been able to get himself to ask her what he did, he wanted to, he needed to, but every time he started to his words failed him.

He needed his Lorelai back, his best friend, the love of his life, not the shell she'd become. Wiping the same spot on the counter he stared off into space his thoughts floating back to their first date.

"_Where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked the second he'd picked her up._

"_It's a surprise," Luke responded automatically, leading her to his truck. He was trying to hide the smile on his face, knowing that him keeping a secret would annoy her to no end._

"_Come on Luke," she pleaded, "Please just tell me."_

"_Nope."_

"_Luke."_

"_Stop asking."_

"_Please tell me."_

"_Lorelai," Luke warned, their banter getting old._

_Lorelai looked over at him with a pout and his stomach turned. He had butterflies that insisted today would be a good day to take up residence in his gut. He wanted so badly to scoop her up into his arms and never let her go, but at the same time he didn't want to scare her off. He wanted to be patient, to prove his love before the words ever left his mouth._

"_It's going to be a surprise; can't you just leave it at that?" Luke asked, glancing over to her playing with her hands._

"_Okay," she answered and he gasped in mock shock. "Hey."_

"_You are actually going to let me have this surprise?"_

"_I don't really have a choice do I?"_

"_Nope," he answered shaking his head and the fell into a comfortable silence._

_He had taken her to a restaurant in a neighboring town, Sniffy's Tavern. He had known the owners since he was a kid, his parent's had been close friends with them. Maisy and Bud were like second parents to him, taking him and Liz under their wing after their parents had died. The dinner was a hit and Lorelai had instantly fallen in love with the eccentric couple._

_He held her hand for the first time that night. Tangling his fingers with hers he led her out of Sniffy's after dinner only unwrapping them long enough to climb into the truck before taking them again. _

_After dinner they had ended up at a theater in Woodbury for a movie, something Lorelai thought Luke would never do. He was full of surprises and their date was perfect. When he dropped her off that night he'd wrapped her in his arms for a long hug before placing a gently kiss on her forehead and walking away. He didn't sleep that night, the date playing over and over in his head. Little did he know she had the same problem sleeping._

The chimes of the bell on the door caused Luke to stop wiping and glance up.

"Lucas," Mia's voice greeted and he walked around to greet the woman.

"Mia, it's so good to have you back. How was your vacation?" Luke asked.

"Fabulous. Southern California is beautiful and seeing the grandkids always brightens my world."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Luke told her genuinely and he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I did, but enough about me. How is Lorelai feeling?" Her words stopped Luke in his tracts and he looked at Mia, unasked questions in his eyes. She didn't notice the look on his face and kept going. "Did you find out when her due date is?"

Luke finally found his voice, "Due date?"

At the sound of his voice Mia lifted her head to meet his eyes and saw the disbelief there. "I'm sorry Luke, I thought you knew."

Luke didn't say anything else; he was out the door in seconds. Being on the track team in high school came in very handy for moments like now as he ran as fast as he could home. Bursting through the door he found Lorelai in the living room with April on the floor. When she looked up, the anger inside him took over.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

_tbc..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Don't hate me for the cliff hanger. I promise all your questions will be answered soon. The more reviews I get the faster I update, it's how I work. The next chapter is already in work in my head, it's just getting it our here for you. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	5. Fight Face

**A/N: I know that ya'll were quite upset with the cliff-hanger ending I left you with on the last chapter. Well, here is the answers to all the questions you been asking. Kudos to my beta ****Jo****ey, who keeps me going and puts up with my crazy ideas. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them, but ya'll know that already.**

* * *

_"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"_

Lorelai looked up at Luke horrified, a whispered, "wh…what?" passing through her lips.

"I said," Luke started, his anger relentless, "Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Luke," Lorelai started, trying to remain calm but the anger in Luke kept rising.

"No, I want an answer. You don't tell me, your hus…boyfriend, that you're pregnant, with MY child, yet you tell your boss," Luke was raging, his face turning bright red and the blood vessel in his neck starting to bulge.

"Who also happens to be like a second mother to me," Lorelai threw back, her anger starting to grow. _This is going to be bad, _she thought, but those thoughts were pushed away as he spoke again. Lorelai put on her fight face.

"And you thought it was ok to let her know that you were pregnant, and yet you still hadn't told me," Luke yelled, "where you ever going to tell me?"

"I can't believe she told you," Lorelai mumbled and this just fueled Luke on more.

"Oh yes, I can't believe it!" he screamed sarcasm filing his voice. "She had only figured you would have already have told me, she's been gone for almost two weeks."

Both adults faced each other, a deafening silence filling the house. They were torn from their argument and stand off when April cried out loudly. Lorelai picked her up, rocking her back and forth to soothe the crying child, obviously frightened by their outbursts.

Lorelai spoke again, "Luke, you don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you could keep my own child from me. It is my child isn't it?"

That was the last straw, "Hey! I understand you're angry, but don't accuse me of cheating on you. That was…horrible." She choked on the words, but held the tears back. She wasn't going to cry, not now.

"Well, what else am I suppose to think at this point? You've been distant, you won't talk to me, you flinch when I touch you, we haven't spoken more than a dozen words to each other in weeks. You aren't giving me much to work with here."

"You're supposed to not come in all defensive, accusing me of betraying you, you should know me better than that," Lorelai yelled back. This was not getting them anywhere and they both knew it, though neither would give in. "You don't understand what this is like for me, what I'm going through right now."

"Then what is it like? What are you going through, talk to me! For god's sake just talk to me!" He yelled the question causing April to jump again. Her cries regained their strength and Lorelai sighed. "You didn't think you could hide it did you? I mean, I'd notice eventually."

"I was going to tell you…"

"When? On your way to the hospital as it was coming out?"

"God you are so infuriating!" Lorelai screamed the anger far over passing the hurt she was feeling.

"Me, you're mad at me right now?" Luke shot back. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant. How long have you known? Where you going to leave, not tell me about my own kid?"

"How many times do I have say that I was going to tell you about it," Lorelai asked, frustrated and tired.

"It's been at least two weeks, how in the hell am I supposed to know what is going on in that head of yours."

"I can't do this right now. I can't discuss this with you right now, not when you're yelling and upset and can't think straight, when I can't think straight" she said, shaking her head. "Take April, feed her dinner and put her to bed. I'm going out."

"We aren't done here," Luke started in a slightly quieter voice, though his anger still was evident on his face.

"Yes," Lorelai started simply, "we are, for now. I'll be back later."

Handing a still whimpering April to Luke she walked towards the door slipping on her shoes as she went. "Rory is at Lane's house tonight, April's bottle and baby food is on the table, I'll see you later."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, dear god if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me right now. I need some time to think, without you yelling," Lorelai said, her voice dripping in bitterness. As she opened the door she paused and Luke held his breath, maybe she was reconsidering leaving. She wasn't. Turning around he saw her eyes glistened with tears and she spoke softly, "I'm not pregnant."

Luke stared blankly at the door as she closed it behind her, unable to form words, to call out to her.

_She's not pregnant? _Luke's thoughts raced, _then what in the hell was that? Damn it!_

Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a very unhappy April, who was squirming and crying in his arms. Shrugging his shoulders, thoughts wandering and racing, he went into the kitchen to feed his daughter and put in her bed.

---------------

The tears were falling uninhibited now and she didn't care. She'd been holding in tears now for so long it felt good to let that pressure out. It had been a hellish week for her and this fight with Luke only made it that much worse. Time seemed to stand still as she sat, her legs dangling mere inches from the sparkling water below.

_How had everything blown up so fast? _She asked herself, wiping her eyes, _why did Mia have to come back early?_

She heard his footsteps behind her, surprised on how long it had taken for him to find her. Maybe he really didn't know her as well as she thought.

_No, that isn't the case, _she battled herself automatically, _and he's the only person that really knows me._

He'd stopped moving, afraid to speak. He knew she'd heard him approach and was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement before continuing any further.

"Here for round two?" she asked and he took a sharp breath in.

"No," he answered, "but we do need to talk."

Lorelai scooted over and he took the invitation to sit down beside her. They sat in silence, both fearing the words that would be spoken and the ramifications it would hold.

Lorelai broached the silence first, "I'm surprised it took you this long to find me."

"I had to wait for April to finish eating and get her settled before Sookie would let me leave or I would have been here sooner."

"Ah," Lorelai responded and the silence overtook them again. "So, you wanted to talk."

"Yea," Luke answered rubbing the back of his neck trying to ease the tension building here. "I really need for you to explain."

"I know," Lorelai answered, her hands clenched tightly together. "I want to explain. I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It hurts to even think about, I can't imagine actually saying it out loud." The vulnerability and pain her voice held broke Luke's heart and he had to look away.

"Oh," he squeaked, all other words failing him. They continued to just sit, letting the silence surround them in an awkward comfort.

"I'm not pregnant," Lorelai whispered, "anymore."

The last word of that sentence took Luke completely by surprise and all he could do was stare. He willed her to go on in his mind, not saying anything. He knew she needed a minute or two to compose herself and he wasn't going to push her.

"I was," she started again, tears combined with the words, "but…"

She couldn't continue as the sobs shook her body. Luke did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped her in his arms, wishing the pain away. She sobbed into him for what seemed like hours, letting the pain, frustration, hurt, and fatigue of the past week out.

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai," Luke finally spoke, the words filled with a genuine sincerity and love. This only made Lorelai cry harder.

"I want to tell you," she finally got out, "I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"It all started the day you took Rory and April to the mall," she said as she wiped her eyes, pulling away slightly from Luke before she continued. "I'd been feeling a little off for awhile, but I just figured it was all the stress with Rory having the chicken pox so I ignored it. Then that morning I woke up feeling miserable, I couldn't even drink my coffee, but I didn't want you to know, so I dumped it while you were feeding April. I was at my desk when Mia came in and we started chatting. When I started getting sick again she met me in the restroom and asked me when I was due. I didn't know what to think, I hadn't even considered that a possibility until she said something. I got scared."

Luke didn't say anything when she paused; he just nodded, squeezing her hand gently.

"Mia sent me home, but instead of driving straight home I went to Woodbury to buy a test. Or several tests to be exact," she paused again, gathering strength to continue. "When I got home I knew I only had a little bit of time before you'd be home with the girls, so I took them. All five of them, and they all came back positive."

It was Luke's turn to sigh, his mind struggling to process all the information she was giving. As his mind processed everything slowly he felt like a bigger dick. _I'm a jack ass; _he thought to himself, _what did I say to her again? Nothing good, that's for sure._

Lorelai took his silence as encouragement to continue, so she did. "I was scared and feeling completely overwhelmed. I mean, we'd just found out about April, and throwing another baby in the mix was frightening, but once it hit me, I was so excited." Lorelai smiled for the first time and Luke's heart broke for her. He could sense where this was headed.

"I wanted to wait until after I confirmed it with a doctor before I told you. I wanted to let it be a surprise, find a cutesy way to tell you, all the cliché hype about telling your boyfriend you're going to have a baby," Lorelai said, the smile on her face slowly turning bittersweet.

"My doctor's appointment was last Tuesday afternoon. I took Mia to the airport and then headed over to my appointment. They confirmed it, I was almost two months along, and I was elated. Scared, but elated. We were going to have a baby. It was when I got home that the doubts hit. With April still so young and us, not…well, anyways, I wasn't sure how you would take it. Terrified doesn't seem like a strong enough word to explain the emotions that surged through me. I can't quite explain it."

As Lorelai paused the tears started to come back. This was getting to the point of the story she really didn't want to relive. Choking back the tears she started again, "I was planning this big dinner for us on Saturday to tell you, Sookie was helping me plan, it was going to be great, I couldn't wait…no matter how scared I was, I couldn't wait to tell you…"

"Please keep going," Luke begged, needing to hear what was coming next.

"It started," Lorelai said around the tears, "It started on Friday, cramping and some bleeding, it freaked me out. By lunch time I could barely stand up the cramping was so bad. I decked out of the Inn and headed to Hartford to the doctor, I was terrified. They got me in right away and confirmed my worst nightmare. It was a miscarriage."

The sobs rocked Lorelai's body and Luke held her tight, tears spilling out of his own eyes.

"At first I was completely devastated, but then I started feeling guilty, because this wave of relief also hit me."

She pulled out of his grasp, stood up, and started pacing on the bridge. "I was relieved because I wasn't pregnant anymore," she cried, "I'm such an awful person."

"Lorelai…"

"No!" she screamed, "don't say anything."

"Lorelai, you aren't a horrible person," Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's demand.

"Yes, yes Luke I am," she said, hitting her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm an awful person and an even worse mother."

Luke changed positions once again to wrap his sobbing girlfriend in his arms. He knew there weren't any words that would comfort her in that moment, so he held her close, hoping his actions would show his love and understanding.

Luke didn't know how long they'd been sitting there before she felt Lorelai's body grow relaxed, the first sign of her falling asleep. Carefully readjusting their positions, he held a now sleeping Lorelai in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, placing a gentle kiss on her temple, and quickly falling into a deep sleep himself.

---------------

Lorelai awoke slowly, the sun shining brightly into her eyes. _Where am I? _She asked herself, confused and disoriented. She felt Luke's arms around her and the cold, hard wood of the bridge beneath her and the memories of the night before rushed quickly back into her still throbbing head. She remembered him bursting into the house and the screaming match in their living room. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought about telling him the events of the past week. Turning her face into his chest the tears flowed again. She'd been crying a lot lately but she couldn't help it.

The tears always seemed to be a mix of despair and guilt and she wasn't sure which was worse.

Feeling Luke start to stir she tried to sit up, but his arms kept her confined to his chest. She tried to hide her face, but he spoke softly, having felt her tears.

"This may sound completely lame, but I'm sorry," Luke offered, and Lorelai chuckled. That sound warmed his heart and assured him that they would indeed be okay.

"Me too," she whispered back, tears still in her eyes.

"Are we okay?"

"If you don't hate me," she said, afraid to look into his eyes.

"I could never hate you Lorelai," he responded against her ear, "I love you too much to ever be able hate you."

"I love you too." She gently smiled, knowing her heart was on the way to mending. "Did my freak out, freak you out at all?"

"Maybe a little," he said truthfully. "But I understand why you did."

"I probably would have told you…eventually."

"Really?"

"Yea, I didn't want you to go postal on me," she said. "With April in our lives now and that being so new, I wasn't sure how you would handle me and all of that."

"So you made yourself suffer in silence?"

"It seemed easier."

"Lorelai," Luke started, "we are in this together. I don't want you to think that you have to keep something from me, especially when you were hurting so badly."

"But…"

"No, no buts. We shouldn't keep stuff from each other, no matter what you think or what you're afraid the other person will think."

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's head home, Sookie is probably freaking out about now and April will be up soon," Luke offered and Lorelai became very aware of their location again.

"We slept on the bridge," Lorelai realized, laughing.

"We did," Luke agreed, his deep chuckle echoing through the air. "How about we stay home today and just rest?"

"I think that is a fabulous idea," Lorelai whispered, simply pleased with the thought of spending the whole day at home with her family.

_Everything is going to be okay, _Lorelai thought to herself, glancing sideways at Luke, _I really did find myself the most amazing guy. How did I get so lucky?_

Hand in hand they walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Should I be on the look out for tar and feathers? I know it was a bit on the dramatic side, but I hope you still liked it. This story is far from finished, quite frankly, if ya'll like it enough I'll keep going for awhile. Let me know what you think, it's much apperciated!**


	6. The 'D' Word

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I know I threw a curve ball in there, but I promise as the next several chapters come out everything will get better and things will be far less sad. There was purpose for it though, just remember that. Here's this. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If only...my life would be so much different.**

* * *

Lorelai groaned as her alarm went off. Rubbing her eyes she struggled to sit up despite Luke's arms around her. Carefully she pushed his arm from around her waist and cringed a bit when he started to stir. 

"What time is it?" Luke asked groggily, rousing from sleep as his girlfriend climbed out of bed.

"Ten till four," Lorelai whispered as she pulled on her sweater. "Sorry I woke you."

Sitting up, Luke eyed her, "and what are you doing up?"

"A birthday tradition," Lorelai told him, kissing him gently. "Go back to sleep. I probably won't be back; I tend to fall asleep with Rory, afterwards."

"Okay, see you in a couple hours."

"Yup, love you."

"Love you too."

--------------------

"Hey birthday girl," Lorelai whispered as she climbed into Rory's bed.

"Hey," was Rory's tired response. She moved over to give her mom room in the small bed.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really, feels slow."

"Trust me, its fast. So what do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty great."

"Any complaints?"

"Well, I'd really like that whole humidity thing to go away."

"I'll work on that."

"So, do I look older?"

"Oh yea, you walk into _Denny's_ before five and you've got yourself a discount."

"Good deal."

"So you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have."

"Back at ya."

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time, many moons ago, I was lying in this exact same position…"

"Oh man, here we go."

"…only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor…"

"On leave."

"On leave, that's right. And there I was-"

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits, on a crate of dynamite."

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this."

"Shh, I'm getting to the best part…" Lorelai whispered and she went on with the story before they both floated back to sleep.

-------------------

Lorelai groaned slightly as the sunshine came berating on her. Rory was still sound asleep beside her and Lorelai hoped she didn't wake her up. It was her birthday after all; she deserved to sleep in as long as she wanted. Shivering in the cool October air, she pulled her sweater around her, rubbing her arms to warm them up.

Quietly climbing out of bed, tucking the blanket back up around Rory's neck she slipped out of the room. She was pleasantly greeted by Luke, hunched over the stove, the heavenly smell of pancakes floating through her nose.

"Well, isn't this grand, a breakfast prepared in my very own kitchen," Lorelai drawled, her fake southern bell accent strong.

"Morning," he answered, not looking away from his preparations.

"What are you making?" Lorelai asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Placing her head on his shoulder she sighed contently.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, heavy on the chocolate."

"Why Luke," Lorelai exclaimed as Luke shook his head, "You are offering us 'junk that will rot our insides' voluntarily."

"I walked right into that one," Luke mumbled. "It's her birthday. Though, if you say anything else and they're gone."

"My lips are sealed," Lorelai promised, using her right hand to motion zipping her lips closed.

"Good," Luke replied, bending in for a kiss.

"Mmmm…I love this."

"This?" Luke asked, wondering what exactly she was referring to.

"You waking up here, cooking breakfast, living here. All of it."

"Lorelai, I've been living here for just over a month now."

"I know," she said shyly, resting her head again on his shoulder. "It's nice, that's all."

"I think so too," Luke whispered against her ear huskily, causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"Good."

Luke kissed her again, deeper this time, and only pulled back at the sound of Rory's door opening.

"Good morning sweets," Lorelai greeted, unwillingly to leave the warmth of Luke's arms.

"Morning mom, morning Luke."

"Happy birthday Rory," Luke answered, pulling away from Lorelai and pulling Rory into a hug.

The sight warmed Lorelai's heart. _This is everything I've ever wanted, a family, a father for Rory, a husband for me. Oh I want to marry him, god do I want to marry him._

_Someday, _she thought, _someday soon maybe._

--------------------

Breakfast went wonderfully, just like always. Luke was thrilled on how well his birthday pancakes went over, though he shouldn't have been surprised. The Gilmore girls could and would eat anything, as long as it wasn't green or healthy.

"So Rory, what are your plans for today?" Luke asked, positive her Saturday birthday would be filled with some sort of ruckus.

"Well, mom promised me a trip to the bookstore in Hartford it's huge and I've been dying for some new books. Then we'll get manicures and pedicures and then come home and get ready for my party," Rory exclaimed, reading from the list that sat beside her.

"Ah yes, the party."

"You're going to have fun," Lorelai said instantly reading his thoughts.

"Oh I'm sure," he said a bit sarcastically. "At least I'll be in the kitchen cooking most of the night."

"And you're my hero for that that," Lorelai drawled, feeding a small piece of pancake to April.

"Mine too!" Rory squealed, throwing her arms around his neck again.

"Hey hon, why don't you get ready to leave and I'll help Luke clean up."

"Mmkay…" Rory agreed and she skipped into her room.

"You don't have to help," Luke told her. "Go get ready."

"Not until this is cleaned up."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take April with us?"

"I'll be fine Lorelai. You and Rory have fun with your mother, daughter celebrating."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," Luke assured her as Lorelai blushed a bit. "Anything."

"Mom you almost ready?" Rory called from her room.

"Yup," she answered, kissing Luke quickly before bounding up the stairs to retrieve her shoes.

--------------------

Luke cringed as he got a whiff of something not so pretty, he looked over to his daughter and shrugged. He assumed the smell came from her and went to retrieve her.

He was happy the diner was slow today; it gave him a chance to think about how he was going to propose. He had the ring hidden in the safe in the diner's office upstairs, knowing that Lorelai wouldn't have any reason to be in there, therefore keeping it a secret until he popped the question.

"Hey Luke," Sookie greeted, as she took a seat at the counter, "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot," he said as he tended to April.

"Are you proposing to Lorelai?"

Luke nearly choked, "what?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Sookie…"

"You can tell me, I won't say anything."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have to start planning for the menu," Sookie tried to offer and Luke laughed.

"You can tell Lorelai, I'm not caving, she'll be the first to know when and if I decided to propose."

"Come on Luke; just give me a bit hint," Sookie begged and Luke just kept shaking his head.

"No. Now, if I decide I want to tell you before I tell her, I'll come find you, but I can guarantee that won't happen so…"

"Fine, fine, I had to try."

"It was a good try," Luke said with a chuckle and Sookie nodded.

"Okay, well, new topic, Rory's birthday party," Sookie replied and Luke turned his attention to her.

"You're still doing the cake right?" Luke asked suddenly worried. Cakes had never been his strong suit, but he knew Sookie was a genius with them.

"Yup, it's going to be huge. Rory is going to love it."

"Oh, good. Then what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help with cooking. I know my style doesn't quite match yours…"

"Thanks anyways, but I've got it covered."

"Okay good, well I'm off to the mall, I've got to pick something up for her present."

"Crap," Luke grunted with a groan.

"You haven't gotten anything yet?" Sookie asked, turning around at his grunt.

"I didn't even think about it. Shit."

"Just build her a bookshelf, she'd love that."

"But I don't have time to have it done by tonight."

"So, just tell her what you'd planned. Let her help you decide where it would go best, how big she wants it. You'd be her hero. She loves you Luke."

"I still feel horrible," Luke told her, internally beating himself up.

"Don't, everyone forgets things like this on occasion. I forgot Lorelai's birthday last year remember?" Sookie reminded him and Luke laughed.

"Yes, and she'll never let you forget."

"But Rory isn't Lorelai, and she'll love that she got to help."

"True, thanks for the idea Sookie," Luke told his friend and she shrugged.

"No, problem, now I got to get back to the Inn, I'll see you later." Sookie said with a wave as she headed out the door.

_I can't believe I forgot to get something,_ Luke thought to himself, _at least Sookie gave me a fantastic idea. _

--------------------

Lorelai was glad to have the afternoon alone with her daughter; it gave her a chance to have a real talk about all the changes they'd gone through over the last month or so. Lorelai always wanted to include Rory in her life, since her existence pretty much summed up her life.

She hadn't told anyone but Luke, Mia, and Sookie about the miscarriage and had decided it was going to stay like that. She didn't want everyone knowing, sending her pity looks, and over-babying her next time she was pregnant.

_Next time? _She thought, _where did that come from? That's easy. It came from my mind, I want to have more kids, especially and only with Luke. I really want him to propose. Maybe I should just do it. No, that's no fun and it'll damage his ego. I just have to be patient. I can do that, right? I can be patient and wait for him to propose. I hope I can do that._

Lorelai was so busy immersing herself in the thoughts of weddings she didn't even hear Rory come up behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin when her daughter's small hand touched her back.

"Sorry mom," Rory said with a chuckle, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," Lorelai told her with a laugh of her own. "I was just so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asked, juggling the massive pile of books in her hand.

"You, April, and Luke," Lorelai answered honestly turning towards her. "You mostly though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about everything today, too."

"About what?" Rory asked, suddenly getting very nervous. Everything had worked out between her mom and Luke when they'd been fighting last week. She didn't ask about it, figuring that since they seemed fine again, they'd handled it themselves. Now she was wondering if she would need to infer like she thought.

_But they seemed so happy over breakfast this morning, _Rory thought to herself. _They can't actually still be fighting can they? If they are, then they are pretty good actors. They had me convinced._

"How do you like having more people live with us?" Lorelai asked quietly. She knew that when Luke had first moved in, Rory was elated, but she wondered if now she regretted it.

"I love it! Luke makes the best food and now we don't have to leave to get it. He's the best and I always wanted a little brother or sister, April is so much fun to play with, even if she is still little. I can't wait to be able to teach her all kinds of stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, were you worried about me?" Rory asked, not understanding why her mom would be worried.

"Maybe a little, I just don't want you to think that I'm neglecting you."

"Mom, no! You're the best mom a girl could ask for, I'm glad you're happy. Luke is great and he loves us both. I hope he sticks with us for a long time." Lorelai's eyes filled with tears at her daughter's speech and she grabbed Rory into a bear hug.

"Me too babe, me too."

-------------------

"Bye Sookie, thanks for everything," Lorelai gave her friend a hug as they stood on the porch; the party had finally wound down.

"My pleasure," Sookie responded grinning. "Sorry I couldn't get any information out of Luke earlier."

"Hey you tried," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand, "I'll just have to be patient."

"Good luck with that," Sookie joked and Lorelai shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll try. See you on tomorrow?" Lorelai asked and Sookie nodded. "Great, now I've just got to get Rory calmed down enough to sleep tonight."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Sook!"

Turning around she headed into the house and was greeted right away with a very tired Rory.

"Hey babe, let's get you into bed," Lorelai urged her daughter.

"Okay mommy," Rory mumbled. Lorelai smiled, Rory only called her mommy now when she was tired or just waking up. She loved it when that came from her daughter's mouth.

"Need some help?" Luke asked, coming down the stairs noticing the trouble Lorelai was having getting an almost asleep Rory to her room. Scooping her up in his arms he carried Rory to her room.

"Thanks," Lorelai whispered to him as he placed her down on the bed. Smiling back he only nodded. "Good night birthday girl."

"Night mommy, night daddy."

Luke froze. _Did she just call me daddy?_ He asked himself and by the look on Lorelai's face he knew she did. Lorelai had this huge grin on her face as she ushered him quietly out the door. He was thankful for the push; he didn't think his legs would work on their own. His mind was focus instead on the'd' word that came from Rory's small mouth.

"Did she…" he started before the words faded.

"She did," Lorelai assured him with a smile. Pulling Luke by the hand Lorelai lead him to their bedroom, stopping by the open door of April's room to check on the sleeping girl before collapsing into to deep sleep in Luke's arms.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of fluff to brighten your day. Leave reviews please, they make me smile.**


	7. Snowflakes

**A/N: I'm simply floored by the response this story has gotten! I'm having a blast writing it and I'm glad so many people are reading it. This is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

* * *

The weeks rolled on and soon October became November. Lorelai smiled to herself as she thought about the trick-or-treating they'd done with the girls for Halloween. She'd even been able to convince Luke to dress up and it only took the patented Gilmore pout with a mix of the Lorelai hair twirl, she was so proud of herself. They walked through town together, Luke dressed as Spock, Lorelai as Superwoman, Rory as a fairy (she was going through a fairy phase,) and April as a cute little bumble bee. They really were the picture perfect family.

"Lorelai," Michel called through the door of her office, "linen deliver is here and this man wants for you to sign for it."

"Coming Michel," she called back as she pushed herself away from her desk. They'd been so busy at the inn that she was ready for a break. She needed to get away, but with the business convention they were hosting it was impossible. The last few days she was lucky to get home before nine, which left Luke caring for the girls primarily. Lucky for him they were both fairly easy.

April was starting to branch out her abilities. Just the other day she had rolled over for the first time, causing minor panic from her father. Lorelai chuckled as he watched his daughter with amazement. For an instant her heart hurt for the child she had lost, but when Luke looked up her and whispered, "Just look at our daughter," those thoughts left and tears glistened in her eyes. They had already talked about Lorelai adopting April officially, making her April's mother legally and she was more at the prospect. Lorelai had tried to bring up the subject of Luke adopting Rory too, but he brushed her off. It wasn't that he didn't want to adopt her, she knew, but he was worried about branching on Christopher's territory too much.

_Christopher, _Lorelai thought to herself, _a pathetic attempt of a father if you ask me. He missed her birthday again this year. I can't believe it, again. Is he ever going to take the lead and be apart of his daughter's life? I doubt it. I'm so glad Rory has Luke now, she'll have a dad._

"Sookie," Lorelai called entering the kitchen, "I need coffee, now."

"Just made a fresh pot," Sookie called back from somewhere in the kitchen, "Gah!"

"Sook, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked her friend. Sookie getting agitated couldn't and wouldn't be a pretty thing.

"Stupid produce, stupid produce man!" Sookie was mumbling to no one in particular and Lorelai held in the chuckle.

"What's wrong with the new produce guy?" Lorelai asked, "I though you loved his stuff, it's the best you've ever worked with, remember saying that?"

"Yes, I remember, but that was before."

"Before what?" Lorelai questioned her friend. Lorelai had hired a new produce guy after Sookie had complained that the one the inn used for years had finally lost his edge. Lorelai didn't doubt it, the guy was easily eighty.

"Before I had to deal with _him,_" Sookie hissed, going at it with the carrots in front of her. "He's so self-centered and, and…"

"You like him," Lorelai interrupted, noticing the look on her friend's face. "You like the produce guy, Jackson."

"No…no I don't," Sookie stammered and Lorelai gave her a knowing look.

"Me thinks you protest too much," came Lorelai's old English answer and Sookie blushed.

"Maybe I like him a little," Sookie finally admitted and Lorelai squealed. "Lorelai."

"What?"

"Don't get too excited, it isn't like anything is going to happen," Sookie muttered.

"Hey," Lorelai scolded, "don't think like that. Why don't you ask him to do something?"

"Because that would look desperate and pathetic and I really don't want to look pathetic and desperate."

"He's new in town right"

"Yea, moved from upstate New York, why?"

"We could invite him to dinner, a welcome to the town kind of thing. You, me, Luke, and Jackson could all go to dinner or something."

"Like a double date?"

"Well, it wouldn't actually be termed a double date, but appearances would make it seem like it was."

"I dunno…"

"Just think about it Sook. You never know unless you try," Lorelai told her with a smile before refilling her coffee and heading back to work. She still had a lot to do and she was determined to get home at a decent time tonight. She wanted time with her wonderful boyfriend and daughters before she collapsed.

--------------------

"Kirk," Luke warned, his patience growing thin with the man. "Just eat your meatloaf."

"But Luke, it touched my carrots, I can't eat it now, they mixed," Kirk argued and Luke's face began to change colors. Glancing away for a minute to control his anger he saw Rory watching him closely from the counter, the look on her face told him she was struggling to hold in her laugh.

"You don't have to eat it, but you do have to pay for it. It all goes to the same place Kirk, and it only touched for a second."

"Luke, I…" Kirk started before Taylor interrupted him, barging into the diner.

"Ladies and gentleman," Taylor bellowed and Luke heard Rory's laugh finally come out. He smiled to himself before putting on his annoyed and angry face to deal with Taylor.

"What do you want Taylor?" Luke growled. _Why did all the crazies have to come out at the same time?_ He asked himself, _they couldn't do it in shifts, could they?_

"Luke no need to be gruff," Taylor chided and it was all Luke could do to not throw him out. "If you would have paid attention to the weather report this morning you would know that they are predicting the first snowfall of the season for this weekend, Friday night to be specific."

"Taylor what's your point?" Miss Patty asked from her normal table, saving Luke the time and trouble.

Luke tuned Taylor out as he went on and on about town traditions and the stupid reenactment the first snow brings. The story always brings back memories for Luke, memories that aren't always easy to deal with. This time of the year was always hard for him. His birthday, that he hadn't really celebrated since his dad got sick, the reenactment his dad always participated in, and the worst of it all, the thirtieth, the day his father died. He'd been able to convince Lorelai not to do anything extravagant for his birthday. They'd celebrated by going out to dinner, just the two of them. Birthday's made him think of his family, of growing up, and those memories sometimes just hurt too much.

For just a moment he left himself travel back in time.

"_Lucas!" He heard his dad call from the kitchen. "I could use some help in here."_

"_Coming," he answered immediately. Eighteen year old Luke, travel down the stairs two at a time, entering the kitchen in minutes flat. His high school track star ways, evident in his muscular and toned body. "What's up dad?"_

"_I'm having problems holding on to stuff, my hands are all stiff," William Danes said honestly, "can you open this jar for me?"_

"_Sure dad, need any other help?" he asked, wondering to himself if he should broach the subject of a check up to his father again. __**He'll just say he doesn't need it,**__Luke thought to himself, __**ever since mom died he's avoided doctors and hospitals like the plague.**_

_Luke was concerned about his dad though, he hadn't been acting like himself for some time, Luke was convinced something was wrong but he couldn't his dad to do anything._

"_Nope, that is it son. Go back upstairs and finish your homework before dinner if you want to go out tonight," Will told him, ignoring the concerned look that was plastered on his son's face. "Would you check on Lizzie as you pass her room please? Just make sure she isn't getting into trouble."_

"_Sure dad, but are you sure…"_

"_I'm fine Lucas, now go."_

_Luke remember that night vividly, it was the last night they were all together in their house for a long time. The next day Luke was pulled out of his senior Calculus class by Stars Hollow High's principal to be informed that his father had collapsed in his hardware store and was rushed to the hospital in Woodbridge. _

_It was that day they found out his father was sick, he had cancer. Flashbacks of his mother's illness flooded Luke that day and he cried for the first time in six years, for the first time since his mother's funeral. _

_After that day things changed for the Dane's family. Luke finished high school at the insistence of his father and even took some courses at a community college in Hartford, but he dedicated most of his time to helping his father out in the store and getting his father better. It was a long six years before William Danes passed away; right after Luke had turned 25. His birthday would always be tainted with the closeness of his father's death. This year Luke turned 27 on the first and at the end of the month would mark two years since his father's death._

Luke was so completely lost in his memories that he missed Taylor's questioning.

"Luke? Luke are you listening to me?" Taylor asked, standing directly in front of him, waiving flyers around like a lunatic.

"Actually, I wasn't Taylor, but that shouldn't come as a big surprise," Luke told him and he smiled at the disgusted look he was given. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Will you be participating this year?" Taylor asked.

"In what?"

"The reenactment Luke, pay attention," Taylor chided and Luke held in his laugh.

"I'm not standing out in the snow all night freezing my ass off, sorry Taylor, you are going to have to get someone else to be your sucker," Luke told his walking away and over to where Rory was sitting doing her homework, a happy April playing in her seat next to her.

"Mom's going to be mad she missed that," Rory whispered to him with a chuckle. "She loves watching you and Taylor fight, she gets such a kick out of it."

"Your mother is crazy," Luke said and Rory nodded.

"Yup, but we love her anyways, don't we Luke?"

"We sure do, Rory, we sure do."

--------------------

"Gilmore residence," Emily answered picking up the phone the next afternoon.

"Emily, this is Luke," Luke replied nervously, no matter how many times he spoke to Emily or had dinner there he was always nervous talking to her alone.

"Oh, hello Luke, how are you?" Emily asked turning her attention from her day planner. Luke very rarely called their house, _it must be something important, _she thought.

"I'm fine, thank you Emily, I was wondering if Richard was at home?"

"He is, I'll put him on the phone for you," Emily told her, her curiosity growing.

"Well, actually, I'd like to speak to both of you, if possible. If you prefer I can drive over," he offered, not sure of the proper protocol for asking a favor of your girlfriend's parents.

"Nonsense, Richard has a speakerphone in his office, we'll just use that," Emily told him as she walked towards her husband's in home office.

"Emily? Is everything ok?" Richard asked as she entered his office.

"Luke would like to speak to us together; can you put him on speaker?"

"Of course," Richard answered, hoping this conversation had something to do with the proposal. After a few moments they were successfully connected and Richard and Emily waited to find out what Luke needed.

"Now Luke, what can we help you with?" Emily asked, unaware of the plans he had to propose. Richard had done a very good job at keeping it a secret and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way, until the ring was on her finger at least.

"I was wondering if you would mind having the Rory and April stay the weekend with you. Lorelai has been really stressed out with work this week and I wanted to take her away for the weekend," Luke explained, hoping that Emily couldn't see right through his story.

"Of course we'll keep them," Richard exclaimed, Emily nodding in agreement.

"We'd be happy too," she inserted, "a weekend with our grandchildren would be quite entertaining."

"That's fantastic. I was thinking we'd all come for dinner of Friday night, then we'll leave the girls with you and head off," Luke suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Richard told him and he smiled to himself.

"Great, are you sure it won't be too much trouble, with April I mean?" Luke knew they already loved April like she was their own grandchild, but a weekend alone with her, he wasn't sure.

"No problem at all," Emily assured him, "we'd be honored to spoil them some. It's our right at grandparents."

"Thank you," Luke told them, glad the first step of his plan had worked out. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night."

After hanging up the phone Luke smiled to himself as Rory walked through the door of the diner. Everything was working out just fine, this was going to work.

--------------------

"So, let me get this straight. My parent's are keeping Rory and April this weekend while you and I go away?" Lorelai asked Luke again, for the third time that night since she'd gotten home.

"Yes, we will all go to dinner together, then the girls will stay there and we'll head out," Luke confirmed again.

"But what about our jobs?"

"I've already talked to Mia and she's in support of a weekend away to de-stress you and since I'm my own boss, I get to take time whenever I want."

"Being your own boss must be nice," Lorelai said dreamily and Luke knew she was thinking about her dream to one day own her own inn with Sookie.

"You and Sookie will get that dream one day, you just have to be patient," Luke comforted, pulling her into his arms tightly. "Mm…your hair smells good."

"Who would have ever guessed that Luke Danes, Mr. Masculinity would have a thing for fruity shampoo?"

"When it's in the hair of my beautiful girlfriend, how am I to resist?" he asked back flirting and Lorelai giggled. She loved this time with Luke at night, when the house was quiet, April and Rory were asleep, and they could just be together.

Burrowing herself farther into Luke's warm arms, she contently floated into sleep with a smile on her face.

---------------------

"So where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked Luke as they left the Gilmore mansion Friday night. They had stayed long enough to get Rory and April settled, which really wasn't hard, then Luke ushered Lorelai out the door, refusing to tell her where they were going.

"For the fifth time, I'm not telling you," Luke answered not taking his eye off the road. "You're just going to have to be patient."

"But what if something happens to us, no one will know where we are," Lorelai suggested and Luke laughed.

"Me not telling you, doesn't mean that other people don't know where we are," Luke told her and she tried the pout. "That's not going to work on me tonight."

"Luke," Lorelai said seductively, adding the hair flip into the mix. He still didn't cave and Lorelai finally gave up, directing her attention to the world passing by her window.

Luke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He had planned this outing based solely on the meteorologist's weather predictions and he was going to be pissed if they were wrong. The snow was supposed to start early tomorrow morning and as much as he didn't like cold, he couldn't wait for the first snowflakes to fall.

Pulling into the driveway of the lake cottage he'd inherited from his grandfather, Lorelai looked at him expectantly.

"This was my grandfather's cottage, he left it to me when he died," Luke told her before she had the chance to ask.

"Luke, it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," she said threading her fingers through his as they walked up to the door.

"Warning you now," Luke started, "even though I had the property manager come up and open it up earlier this week, it could still be pretty musty."

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Lorelai questioned, squeezing his hand protectively.

"Over two years," he murmured, "my dad and I came fishing up here in-between some treatments."

"Oh honey," Lorelai comforted, knowing those thoughts had to hurt.

"It's okay," he added, "really. I want to be able to come up here again, it needs new memories and I couldn't think of anyone better to make those memories with than you."

"Luke, you are one very amazing man," Lorelai said, kissing his cheek. Getting accustomed to their new surroundings and settling in, they teased and laughed with each other, just enjoying their company without worrying about homework or changing diapers.

Curling up in front of the fireplace later that evening she fell into a light sleep in Luke's arms.

--------------------

Luke couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He wanted to be awake when the first flakes where falling so they didn't waste any time. Fingering the small box in his pocket he nursed a cup of tea, his gaze falling on Lorelai, curled up on the bed of blankets they made on the floor. The fire was dwindling down and Luke went to stoke it, not ready to loose the warmth it was providing.

That's when he saw it, the night sky filling with white flakes showering down.

It was time.

Luke gently kissed Lorelai on the lips, a sure fire why to wake her up. Sure enough she started to stir, "Luke?" she asked looking at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Get up," Luke whispered, pulling on her hands.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked and Luke only pulled her to her feet. "Put on your shoes and your coat, I want to show you something."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?"

"Nope, now hurry or we'll miss it," Luke said and Lorelai complied.

Leading Lorelai out into the night she squealed when she saw the snow. "Luke's it's the first snow of the season!"

"I know, now come on," he said, pulling her to the end of the dock. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they stared out into the water together.

"Luke, I know that I love the first snow and all, but what are we doing up in the middle of the night?" Lorelai asked turning half around to look in Luke's eyes.

"Because," he said simply, giving no further answer. _Okay Danes, _he thought to himself, _you can do it. Just bend down and ask, it's not that hard is it?_

Dropping his arms to his side he quickly fished the box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Lorelai turned when she lost his warmth and drew in a sharp breath when she saw him.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? What do you want to see? Let me know...he-he. I love cliffhangers!!**


	8. Will you?

**A/N: I didn't realize not giving you the answer in the last chapter would lead to such a revolt! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so much. I'm really having a ball writing it. I've got ideas to keep this going, with even a possible sequel, but wait, I'm getting ahead of myself here. You don't know if she's even going to say yes yet. Well, read on! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, as you all know, I don't own it...such a sad day.**

* * *

"_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

Lorelai couldn't breath, her heart was pounding, and butterflies were swarming in her stomach. Her mouth was unable to form words, a very rare occurrence for her. _He's asking me to marry him,_ her thoughts raced,_he's actually doing it! _

She was giddy. She had been waiting for this moment since they had started dating last February and it was finally here. Finally.

"Lorelai?" his voice asked tentatively. She then realized she still hadn't formed her answer and he was waiting breathlessly to have her respond.

She tried to force her mouth to make the sounds it needed for her to agree, but it was still silent. She finally resorted to the nodding of her head. Slowly at first, she forced her neck up and down; growing until it was obvious she was trying to make her actions speak what her mouth could not.

"Lorelai?" he asked again, worry and concern in his eyes. She flung her arms around his neck planting a kiss directly on his mouth and could feel him start to smile.

"Yes," she whispered against his mouth, "of course I'll marry you."

He drew her in closer, crushing her to him, wanting to feel ever part of her, to savor the moment he'd been dreaming about for months.

She said yes.

They were getting married.

She pulled back slightly, grinning like a fool, completely and utterly glowing with happiness and Luke couldn't hide his joy. They stood there in silence, the white flakes fluttering down around them, lost in each other's eyes and the love they saw there.

Lorelai finally broke the silence, "I love you."

Those simple three words warmed Luke's heart and the elation was evident on his face. "I love you too," he answered, bending down again to capture her lips with his own once again.

_This is heaven,_ she thought,_kissing my fiancé in the first snowfall. Absolute heaven._

"We're getting married," she whispered after he finally pulled back, the lack of oxygen unable to be ignored any longer.

"We're getting married," he agreed and they kissed again. Their mouths were magnets, pulled towards each other's in pure delight, savoring the moment in their new found engagement.

"You planned this. You planned this very well didn't you?" she asked the dots connecting themselves in her mind. The impromptu trip to the cottage, her parent's taking the girls for the weekend, everything was falling into place.

"I may have thought about it some," Luke answered with a shrug and a smile.

"I think this was more thought out than you'll admit," she concluded, "how long?"

"How long what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"How long have you been planning on asking me?" she asked, wondering if anyone else knew. _That will be the next question,_ she told herself, and her eyes were still fixed on Luke.

"I dunno," he said shrugging and Lorelai's eyes saw right through him. She cocked her head to the side, expecting the correct answer to be told, "Awhile."

"Really?" The thought that he had planned this out and had thought about it for some time made her giggle on the inside. She had never felt more loved and cherished than she did at this exact moment in time, wrapped in the arms of her fiancé with the snow falling down around her. It really was magical.

Making their way inside, their engagement was celebrated, several times, through out the remainder of the night. Neither could have dreamed for a better time.

--------------------

Lorelai lay awake, arms and legs entangled with Luke's, just watching him sleep. Her mind was still reeling with the events of the night before.

_I'm engaged,_ she thought,_I'm engaged to the most wonderful man in the whole wide world. I couldn't be luckier. I couldn't be happier. I want to shout it from the rooftops, I'm engaged. I'm engaged, in love, and completely blissful._

Her gaze focused on the engagement ring Luke had slid on her finger hours before. The diamond sparkled by the fire light and Lorelai smiled. It was beautiful. It was perfect. A simple white gold band with the diamond perched in the center. It was everything Lorelai could have imagined…and more.

_I'm wearing Luke's ring, his engagement ring. That won't get old, introducing him as my fiancé. God, I'm going to love be married to him. I hope he doesn't want to wait a really long time. I don't want a long engagement. _

Lorelai placed a gentle kiss on Luke's shoulder when she felt him starting to stir and his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Good morning," she whispered and he captured her lips with his. They smiled together through their kiss and Lorelai giggled.

"Morning," he said against her mouth and she felt her stomach flip. She was so in love with him, words couldn't even begin to express it. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry for what?" she asked suggestively and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai," he groaned with a smile. "You didn't get your fill of that last night?"

"I can never get enough of you," she said against his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. "Though pancakes sound good right about now, too," she exclaimed.

Luke got up to make his fiancé breakfast.

--------------------

The rest of the weekend went by too incredibly fast for either of them. Soon it was Sunday morning and they were packing up the cabin getting ready to head back to Hartford to pick up Rory and April from their grandparents. Lorelai couldn't wait to share the news of their engagement; she just hoped her parents were receptive. They liked Luke enough, but she was always worried.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her as they drove home. She knew he could sense the anxiety that filled her. He was always able to read her or see through her façade.

"I don't know," she started, "I guess I'm just nervous about my parents' reaction."

Her honesty hit Luke and although he hadn't planned on telling her about his conversations with her father he had to put her mind to rest. He spoke quietly, "You shouldn't worry about that."

"I know I shouldn't, my parents seem to love you, but they can be very random sometimes," she told him. He reached over the cab of the truck and laced his fingers through hers in reassurance.

"They won't react bizarrely," he said simply and Lorelai looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know?" she asked and then the light bulb went off in her head. "You told them didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly tell them. I more like asked for your father's blessing," he said honestly. Even though her relationship had been mended with her parents over the last year he didn't want to push her in anyway. The look on her face was priceless.

"You what?" she asked in shock. _He went to my dad and asked? Oh my god, he really did have this planned. _"When?"

"Um…"

"Luke, when?" she asked again with more insistence.

"It was awhile ago, when I first started thinking about asking you," he said, hoping to avoid the exact date. It wasn't that he minded telling her how long he'd been thinking about his step, it was just more fun keeping her at bay. It didn't help he was still anxious about pushing her too hard, too fast. He couldn't let her go and he wouldn't risk it in any way. Did she have to know he had been thinking about proposing since only months after they had starting dating?

"And how long ago was that?" she asked with a peaked curiosity. _How long as he been planning this?_ She wondered.

"It was around the end of August or so," he said, smiling at her reaction.

"Months? You've wanted to ask me for months?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I knew a long time ago that you would be the girl I wanted to marry. I just figured I'd go to your dad before I went to you. It's old-fashioned I know, but it was something my dad said he'd always wanted some guy to do for Liz before and figured most father's must think the same thing."

"You, Luke Danes, are absolutely incredible," Lorelai gushed leaning over to kiss his check, "Just amazing."

"Why thank you," he said, "I try."

Lorelai punched his arm playfully at his cockiness and went back to playing with her engagement ring. The rest of the drive was fairly silent, both thinking about the other, content to sit, fingers entwined driving down the highway.

--------------------

As they pulled up to the elder Gilmore house Lorelai took in a deep breath. She wasn't nervous about telling her parent's anymore as she was enthusiastic about the prospect of announcing her engagement. She was also ready to see the girls. She had missed Rory and April while they were away. Yes, Luke had kept her well occupied; nothing could beat tucking them into bed and just being a mom.

_Luke is such an amazing father, _Lorelai thought to herself, _he's going to be an amazing husband. How did get so amazingly lucky? I don't know how, but I'm certainly not going to question it._

"You ready?" Luke asked her as he opened her car door and pulled her from her thoughts.

She nodded, "I am. I can't wait to announce it to everyone."

"Me neither Lorelai," Luke said with a kiss, "I've wanted this for so long."

"Let's get married soon," Lorelai suggested quickly, "I don't want to wait."

"Lorelai…"

"No, we can plan something simple; I don't want to wait Luke, please. Please don't make us wait," Lorelai begged, her hands playing with the button on his flannel shirt.

"We'll decide that later, ok?" Luke asked, "Let's get the girls and go home."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed and ran the doorbell.

"Lorelai, Luke welcome back," Emily greeted as she pulled the door open. "Come in, come in."

"Thanks mom," Lorelai said, joining her mom in the foyer followed by Luke. "Where is dad?"

"He's in the den with Rory and April, Rory has him watching some movie," Emily told them, taking their coats. "Are you planning on staying for supper?"

"No thank you," Luke said, "I have to get back to the diner tonight, make sure it is still standing."

"Oh," Emily said sounding disappointed.

"We will be back for dinner this week though," Lorelai threw in quickly, "we're ready to get home."

"I understand," Emily said, "let's get the girls."

Lorelai and Luke followed her mom into the den where Rory and Richard were watching _The Lion King_. April was sitting in her bouncy chair off to the side asleep.

"Mommy!" Rory called when she heard the noise behind her.

"Hey sweetie, come here." Lorelai scooped up her daughter and held her in a bear hug. This is when Emily noticed the ring.

"Lorelai," she said in a shocked tone, "do you have something to tell us?"

Lorelai and smiled at Luke, "I sure do," she answered wrapping her arms around his mid-section. "Mom, dad, Luke and I are engaged."

"Lorelai, I'm so happy for you," Emily exclaimed throwing her arms around her only daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Luke," Richard said with a knowing grin and extended his hand to him. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Richard."

"Mom! You are Luke are getting married?" Rory asked looking between all the adults and Lorelai nodded. "It's about time! Luke I didn't think you'd ever give her the ring we picked out."

"We?" Lorelai and Emily asked in unison.

"Yes we, I had some help picking out your ring," Luke said with a proud grin, winking at Rory.

"So you go to my father for permission and ask my daughter with help on the jewelry? You are a very smart man."

"Richard, you knew about this?" Emily asked, looking at her husband with wide eyes.

"Luke came by the office awhile ago and asked for my blessing. He wanted me to keep it to myself until he actually proposed and now he has."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Emily exclaimed.

"Would you have been able to keep it a secret?" Richard asked already knowing the answer.

"I would have tried," Emily tried and Richard shook his head.

"She would have known within a week. It was much better this way," Richard said with a laugh.

"Still…"

With all the commotion April began to stir and Luke went and picked up his daughter, holding her tight to his chest. Lorelai went to him and kissed April on the forehead. After they gathered the girls' things they headed home with the promise to call when more details for the wedding when they had been decided on. To be honest, Lorelai couldn't wait to start planning her wedding. All she had to do now was convince Luke to have it soon.

Very, very soon.

--------------------

"Sooookie, I need my life substance," Lorelai called as she went into the inn's kitchen the next morning. She hated having to leave Luke at home that morning, but she had a meeting and couldn't skip another day of work. He was off to the diner anyways after dropping Rory off at school.

"In the coffee pot, it's fresh," Sookie answered not taking her eyes away from the stove and whatever was cooking on it.

"Thank you my dear," Lorelai said and took a hug gulp. The ring on her hand sparkled and she couldn't wait to share the good news with her friend. They had decided not to tell anyone yesterday when they had finally arrived back. It had been later and they wanted to shock the town. Lorelai just wore her ring, waiting for someone to notice. Right now she was focusing on Sookie. "What has your attention?"

"The peach sauce," Sookie answered, "it isn't caramelizing properly."

"Damn peaches," Lorelai joked and finally got Sookie to turn around.

"You're telling me…" Sookie started until the ring caught her eye. "Oh my god! You're engaged! Luke finally proposed! It's about damn time."

"That's almost exactly what Rory said, well, without the profanity" Lorelai told her with a laugh. Sookie squealed and grabbed Lorelai in for a hug. "Whoa Sookie, can't breath."

"Sorry honey, I'm just so damn happy for you. When's the wedding? I have to start planning the menu and the cake," Sookie exclaimed.

"Whoa there girlie, we haven't picked a date yet."

"What? Why not?" Sookie demanded and Lorelai shrugged.

"We just haven't talked about it yet. I want it to be soon," Lorelai said wishfully.

"Christmas."

"What about Christmas?"

"You could have a Christmas wedding," Sookie suggested like it was the obvious answer.

"Christmas is a little too soon," Lorelai said, "I was thinking more like February. Like on the anniversary of our first date."

"How romantic," Sookie drawled, "And that's still almost three months away, plenty of time to plan."

"That is what I think," Lorelai agreed, "I just have to get Luke to agree."

"I think he will," Sookie said and Lorelai nodded.

"I do too. I can't wait to tell the rest of the town."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The same way I told you," Lorelai told her with a sly grin, "I'm just wearing my ring. Mia noticed it as soon as I walked in, you were a little harder."

"DAMN IT!" Sookie exclaimed, rushing back over to the stove, "Damn peaches."

"Sorry Sook," Lorelai said guiltily. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, later."

Lorelai ducked out of the kitchen quietly, chuckling at the profanities Sookie was mumbling behind her.

--------------------

Luke couldn't help it, he was smiling and cheery. The patrons of the diner sat at their normal tables whispering, trying to imagine what could have Luke in such a good mood. They figured it had something to do with a pretty inn manager and their weekend away, but no one could get him to say anything about it. It wasn't for lack of trying.

"He probably knocked her up," Miss Patty whispered to Babette.

"What if they eloped? They are probably married," Babette countered and Miss Patty shrugged.

"Maybe, but he isn't wearing a ring," Kirk threw in and they glared at him. He quickly turned his attention back to his French toast, content to just overhear their conversation.

Just then Lorelai breezed into the diner and all eyes locked on the interaction between the couple. Everything seemed normal between them, expect for the sappy grins plastered on their faces.

"Oh my god," Babette exclaimed, the glimmer from Lorelai's ring finally catching her eye.

"You finally did it, you got Luke to settle down," Miss Patty joined in. "You are engaged."

"Yes we are," Lorelai said happily showing off her ring. There were audible gasps from the citizens of Stars Hollow and many congratulations to go around. Even Luke didn't mind the extra attention, he was engaged. Nothing was going to bring him down today.

At least that is what he thought.

Through out the hullabaloo no one noticed the chimes on the door ring as an unfamiliar face to Stars Hollow joined them. It wasn't until Lorelai turned around did she finally notice the guest.

"Chris?" she asked her voice breathless.

"Hey Lor," he greeted. The diner came to a screeching halt.

_tbc..._

* * *

**A/N: Please review, as one very dedicated reader put it, I'm a review junkie!! I need them to keep going! Please, I'm really hoping to break the record for reviews for this chapter...so far the most has been 17...I'd be just tickled if I could get 20 for this chapter...can you do it? I believe so!**


	9. Father and Daughter

**A/N: WOW! That is all I have got to say! Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews. They were more than appreciated! I'm thrilled that everyone is enjoying this story so much. I'm really having a blast writing it. Here is the next installment. What happens with Christopher Hayden is back in town? Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...only in my dreams.**

* * *

"_Chris?" she asked her voice breathless._

"_Hey Lor," he greeted. The diner came to a screeching halt._

"Chris," she muttered, her mind trying to wrap around the fact that he was there, standing in front of her.

"Chris," Luke growled behind her, the grip on her hand tightening.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, gently squeezing Luke's hand in reassurance.

"Well, I'm in town for the great Hayden Thanksgiving," Chris told her, the smile on his face not wavering, "and I thought I'd stop in to see how my girls are doing."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. _He can't be serious, _she thought to herself, _He can't think that just showing up is going to work this time. Oh, Luke is probably fuming right now. I've got to talk to him, I guess now is as good as time as ever. This isn't going to be easy._

"Chris," Lorelai started, groaning, "Maybe we should talk in private."

"Okay," Chris agreed, all too eagerly for Lorelai…and Luke.

"Lorelai," Luke protested, his hand gripping hers tightly.

"Luke, it's ok," Lorelai insisted, turning and placing a kiss firmly on his mouth. She whispered into his ear, "I really need to talk to him."

Luke nodded his head, against his better judgment, and released her hand. "I love you," he told her before she pulled away.

"Love you too," she said back, placing another kiss on his lips before turning and following Chris out the diner door.

Luke watched as she led Chris towards the gazebo. He hated him, with a deep passion, and he hated the fact that he was out there with his girlfriend.

_Not just girlfriend, _he thought, _but my fiancée. She's my fiancée now._

A smile broke out o his face at the thought, despite the anger in his chest over Christopher.

_She's my fiancée, _his thoughts rolled; _I'm the one marrying her. I couldn't be luckier._

April chose that moment to cry out from her highchair, reminding him it was lunchtime. As he prepared her lunch he couldn't help but think jam hands weren't all bad.

He even started thinking that he wouldn't mind having another, as long as he had them with Lorelai.

------------------------

Lorelai shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, trying to gather her thoughts. She decided that a public place was probably the best; she didn't trust Chris enough to take him somewhere completely secluded to talk. Things always seemed to go a bit crazy when he came back around.

She remembered the last time he had been in town. It had been at least a year ago, probably longer, since they had last seen each other. He had been in Hartford on business and had stopped in to see her and Rory. She hated to think back to that night. They had still been living in the potting shed, so it had to be at least a year and a half since he'd been around last, and after they put Rory to bed they'd gone outside to catch up with disturbing her. Chris had pulled out the bottle of tequila he'd brought and they'd gotten drunk, despite the gnawing feeling in her gut that told her it wasn't a good idea.

That night they'd messed around a bit and it had been full of promises from him. Promises that he was different, that he wanted to be apart of their lives, that he wanted to make them a family. She hated admitting it, but she'd believed him and had reopened her heart to him again that night.

But of course, once again, that image was destroyed when she woke up the next morning to find him gone again, a note claiming that he had to get back was the only thing that was left, promising to call and visit again soon.

Though, those promises were left broken and it had been months before he had called them. With those empty promises he had left two broken hearts in his trail.

It wasn't too long after that when Lorelai had meet Luke and she realized what true love meant. She knew her heart was protected from him this time, she couldn't imagine ever thinking about Chris like that again, but Rory on the other hand, Lorelai was worried about her.

"You are being awful quiet," Chris ventured, breaking the silence they'd fallen into.

"Thinking," she offered effortlessly, "just thinking."

She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy and she knew it wasn't going to end nicely, but she didn't want to put if off. She needed to get some things off her chest. She did hope that she would be able to keep it together long enough though to confront him. She needed that.

"So, I guess congratulations is in order," Chris said and Lorelai's head snapped up.

"Huh?" she asked not comprehending his question. She'd been thinking so hard his voice caught her off guard.

"Congratulations," he said again, motioning to her left hand. "You're engaged."

"I am," Lorelai confirmed smiling, "officially it's been about three days."

"I'm happy for you Lore, really."

"Thank you," she said, "I couldn't be happier."

"Does Rory like him?" Chris asked and Lorelai shifted nervously. It was going to break his heart telling him the extent of Rory and Luke's relationship.

"She does," Lorelai told him, "He's been a great dad to her."

"I'm here dad," Chris said and she could tell his anger was starting to rise.

"No Chris," she started.

"Lorelai…"

"Let me finish," Lorelai interrupted back, "you are her father. She has your DNA and your nose, but Luke…Luke is her dad."

"Lore," Chris said angrily and Lorelai struggled to keep her voice calm.

"Chris, understand you will always have a place in her heart, but…"

"But? But what?" he growled.

"But you can't expect her to consider you as her 'dad'" Lorelai said through clenched teeth. Her emotions were rocked, she wanted to be happy to finally be telling him off, but the look on his face kept her in check.

"Lorelai…"

"No, Chris, you don't call, you don't visit. I mean did we just miss all the postcards or letters you sent? Did our answering machine just not record your messages? I doubt it. The last time you visited and left you broke her heart and I swear to God Chris I won't let you do that again."

"I'm different. I've changed."

"Christopher, I've heard that line before and yet you never deliver. Our daughter waited by the phone every night for two weeks after you left last time, waiting to hear from you and goes what, she didn't." The anger in Lorelai was starting to grow and with that anger it gave her a sense of confidence that propelled her on.

"You missed her birthday again, you realize that don't you? Again Chris. I had to go and buy a card, get Luke to scribble your name, and give it to her so she didn't' know her own father forgot about her, again."

"Lore…"

"No, I need to get this out. You have had nine years to be apart of her life and yet she's seen you a handful of times at most. Luke, on the other hand, in the past year he's known us, has been a vital part of her life, and mine." Her eyes were filled with tears but hat didn't stop her. She had been waiting a long time for a chance to really tell Chris what she thought.

She took a deep breath. "Luke and I are getting married in a couple months and when we do I'll be adopting his daughter and I want him to adopt Rory."

"He has a daughter?" Chris asked sarcastically and Lorelai rolled her eyes at him with a groan.

"That is a long and somewhat complicated story, but yes, he does," Lorelai told him briefly. "But back to your daughter. Understand, I won't keep you from seeing her, but I want you to sign over your parental rights. It'll make the adoption process so much easier."

"No way," Chris said automatically, and it was exactly what Lorelai predicted.

She just kept going, "If you don't voluntarily, it'll just drag out the process and it will have to be dealt with in court. I, frankly, want to avoid that if possible."

"Lorelai, you can't be serious," Chris exclaimed.

"I am totally serious Chris," Lorelai argued. "She doesn't know you, not really, and I want her to have a father figure in her life that she knows and that is there, all the time."

"I can be that, give me another chance. We can make this work," Chris fought and Lorelai just shook her head. "Lorelai, we belong together. You, me, and Rory, we can be a family."

"Are you crazy?" Lorelai asked, her eyes bulging. "I'm happy, in love, and engaged. You don't think I'd take you back, do you? This shouldn't be about you and me damn it."

"You belong with me. You always have."

"No Chris, I don't belong with you. We could never be a family, not in the traditional sense, not like that."

"But…"

"We'll be tied together always because of the little genius we created on a drunken night during our junior year of high school, but that is as much as it'll ever be."

"You don't really believe that."

"I do. I've found my forever and that is with Luke. Rory loves Luke, give her the chance to have a normal childhood."

"You're making a mistake," Chris angrily exclaimed, "She'd choose me. If you gave her the chance, she would choose me."

"Chris, don't give yourself that much credit. She doesn't know you well enough…"

"And whose fault is that?" Chris yelled.

"Yours," Lorelai yelled back. "You left. You went off to California and left us here."

"You didn't marry me."

"I didn't love you!" Lorelai retaliated and a flash of pain went through Chris's face. "That doesn't mean you can leave your daughter though."

"I have to go," Chris said suddenly getting up from the bench. "Give Rory a kiss for me."

"Chris, stick around, at least long enough for dinner. Rory should be done with dance lessons in a bit and you can see her."

"No, I should just go."

"Chris, don't do that. Don't take this out on her."

"She won't even know I've been here, just don't tell her," Chris said quietly and tears of frustration burned in Lorelai's eyes.

"It's not that easy Chris," Lorelai told him. "This is a small town and her dance teacher was in the diner when you first walked in. I'm sure Rory already knows you're here."

"Apologize to her for me, but I have to go," Chris insisted and Lorelai just shrugged.

"Fine Chris," she said, bitterness laced her voice. "But this is the last time I stick up for you with her. She's too old for that now."

"Fine," he said walking away, "I really am glad you're happy."

Lorelai watched as he walked away, cursing him and his immaturity in dealing with the situation.

_I'm going to have one hell of a time explaining this to Rory, _she thought to herself. _I couldn't get lucky enough to have this information simply pass her by. She knows by now, Patty was on her way out when he came in. God, this is going to break her heart. I can't believe him. I can't believe he really thought I'd take him back, again. Especially after acknowledging I'm engaged. God I hate him. Damn you Christopher._

She felt Luke's arms wrap around her and she melted into his embrace. He was there, again, to protect and comfort her, just like he always had been and always would be.

"It's okay," he murmured into her ear, "it'll be okay."

"I wish that was the case babe," she argued, "I wish it was that easy."

"Even though it might not be easy, it will still work out," Luke insisted and Lorelai shrugged.

"I asked him to sign over parental rights."

"What?"

"I want you to adopt Rory, you know that and he was here so I figured, why not?" Lorelai told him, shrugging again. "The lawyer said it would be easiest if he would sign them over."

"Oh Lorelai," Luke whispered.

"He seemed upset but then he wouldn't even stay for dinner to see her. I don't understand."

"Dinner?" Luke asked, cringing at the thought of spending any amount of time with the low-life creep.

"He said he wanted to see Rory," Lorelai explained, "so I figured he could have dinner with us. But as you can see, he left."

"I'm sorry," Luke offered and Lorelai tearfully shrugged it off.

"He really wasn't here for her," Lorelai stated simply.

"How do you know that?"

"He was here to try to get with me," Lorelai told him and Luke tensed. "He started going on how we belong together and that he's ready to make us a family."

"Ugh…"

"But he isn't. If he really was ready to try and be her father he would have stayed. He would have seen his kid."

"Lorelai…"

"Don't try and defend him, he doesn't deserve it."

"Oh, I know that," Luke agreed causing Lorelai to giggle softly. "He's an idiot to ever let you go to begin with, but it worked out well for me."

Luke chuckled at his own joke and Lorelai whispered, "I love you Luke," against his ear.

"I love you too, oh god, so much."

They sat there for several moments, just holding each other, Lorelai marveling in the warmth she felt in his arms. They were interrupted a few minutes later by a very bubbly Rory.

"Hey mom, hey Luke, I heard dad was in town," Rory exclaimed, watching Luke tighten his hold on her mom.

"Well, sweetie…"

"He left already, didn't he?" Rory asked and Lorelai's heart broke in two.

"Sweetie," Lorelai started and watched as Rory's eyes filled with tears. "He had to go."

"He didn't want to see me did he?" Rory asked, her gaze focused on the tips of her shoes.

"Of course he did," Lorelai tried to lie. "He was going to be late for a buis…"

"Don't stick up for Christopher mom, he's not worth it," Rory interrupted, her voice laced with bitterness.

"Honey," Lorelai reached out to her daughter only to have Rory back away.

"No, don't. I need to be by myself right now. I'll meet you at the diner for dinner," Rory said before running off. Lorelai watched as her daughter ran towards the bridge, her brown hair flying behind her, and her backpack bouncing up and down.

"Rory," she called but to no avail. Rory didn't slow down and Lorelai released her anger and frustration in a choked sob. "Damn you Christopher."

"Give her some time," Luke said, "she'll cool down."

"She's right you know. He doesn't deserve to be called her father," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I know, but he is."

"He's nothing but a sperm donor."

"Lorelai…"

"Why don't you want to adopt her?" Lorelai asked suddenly and Luke pulled back in shock.

"What?"

"Why don't you want to adopt her? You've been fighting it and putting it off since I brought it up after talking to the lawyers about adopting April. Why don't you want to adopt Rory?"

"It's not that, Lorelai," Luke insisted, "I'd be honored to call Rory my daughter. Hell I consider her my daughter already."

"Then why all the fuss?"

"I…I don't want to her resent me in the future for taking her away from her real father," Luke finally admitted.

"What?" It was Lorelai's turn to be surprised. _What is he talking about?_ Lorelai asked herself.

"My sister, Liz, she had a kid young too, Jess is actually Rory's age, maybe a bit younger. His father left him when he was still a baby and every guy Liz has bee with since he's left her. She doesn't pick the best guys."

"Luke, I'm failing to see the connection," Lorelai said when he paused, her hand gently rubbing his arm, the action begging for more information.

"Jess was seven when Liz's third husband left her. I went to their apartment to pick up the pieces, like I'd done every other time. Jess…Jess didn't understand and kept questioning Liz as to why that dad had left. Liz just kept brushing him off. Finally, she exploded and told him he didn't need a father and that he was better off without one. That same night, he blew up at me. He was hurting and confused and took his anger out on me. I understand he didn't know what he was saying, didn't understand why exactly I was there, but it still hurt."

"What did he say Luke?"

"He said that I must have been the reason his real father left to begin with. He said he hated me and that he hoped he would never have to see me again," Luke said quietly, the emotions in his words surprising Lorelai. "He's my nephew and I love the kid so much, but maybe he's right."

"Luke, no."

"Jimmy knew I didn't like him, that I though he was a scumbag. Maybe I did push him away and now Jess will grow up with my crazy sister and no father."

"You are not the reason Jess's father abandoned him. Just like you wouldn't be the reason Chris sucks as a father," Lorelai insisted, wrapping Luke in a hug.

"It still worries me though," Luke said. "When she's older, what will she think? Will she blame me for pushing Chris away?"

"She wouldn't do that," Lorelai said again, "she loves you too much to do that."

"I don't know…"

"You should talk to her," Lorelai interrupted. "Let her tell you what she wants."

"And you think she'd choose me?"

"I know she will," Lorelai said standing up. "I'm going to go rescue April from Babette and take her home for her nap. You go talk to Rory. She'd probably be more up to talking to you right now anyways."

"Okay," Luke agreed after a moment of silence. "See you at home later?"

"Of course, love you."

"Love you too," Luke told her before watching her walk towards the diner. Luke stood there, contemplating his next move. Finally he turned and headed in the same direction Rory ran off to.

-----------------------

Rory sat in the middle of the bridge, her small legs dangling over the side, tears cascading down her cheeks. She'd never yelled at her mom before, not like that, and she was sorry she did it.

_I just don't understand why she has to stick up for him like that, _she thought, _it isn't like he's ever been a great dad. I wish Luke was my real father. I'm glad mom is going to marry him._

She angrily wiped at her tears, mad at herself she'd gotten that upset about another disappointment from Christopher. She heard footsteps come up behind her and she turned her face away, whoever was behind her was not going to see her cry.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Chris's voice answered from behind. "Is that okay?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you," Rory answered, refusing to look at him. "Please just go away."

"Rory…"

"No, it's not going to work with me this time Christopher," Rory spouted, making sure to put an emphasis on his name. "I'm not five anymore. A hug isn't going to fix this."

"I'm sorry," Chris said meekly and Rory laughed.

"That's not enough is it?" Rory asked, "You forgot my birthday again."

"You knew?" Chris asked surprised, remembering what Lorelai had told him about getting a card and signing his name.

"Yes, I knew. As messy and unreadable as mom and Luke tried to make it, I knew it wasn't from you. I knew they did it."

"I really am sorry kid," Chris tried again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did," Rory said, finally looking him in the face. "If you didn't want to be my dad…"

"It's not that Rory," Chris interrupted not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Then what? You were never around; it's been over a year since I've seen you. It's been months since you last called."

"I know…"

"Mom is marrying Luke."

"I know…"

"I hate to tell you this, but he really the one I consider my dad."

"I'm glad you have him in your life Rory, really." Chris told her. This was the clincher; he'd sign the papers this weekend before he left to go back to California.

"Me too."

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I'll try harder," Chris told her and Rory nodded.

"I forgive you," Rory said with a half smile, "and even though I have Luke, I'd like to have you too."

"I'll do my best."

"Stay for dinner?" Rory asked, knowing her mom would have already extended the invitation. "You could meet my little sister."

"I'm sorry Ror, but I really need to get back to Hartford. Maybe another time?"

"Okay, bye Chris."

"Bye kiddo," Chris said before walking away. Rory stayed still for a moment before wiping her eyes again.

_I guess I should go apologize to mom now,_ she thought, _I hope she's not too mad._

As Rory stood up she ran smack into Luke, who was now standing no more than a few inches from her.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Luke asked and Rory smiled.

"I am dad, I am."

"Rory, are you sure?" Luke asked his eyes going wide with the word rolling off her tongue when she wasn't half asleep.

"I am," she answered, "do you mind?"

"I couldn't be happier today," he said picking her up in a hug. "I'd love nothing more than for you to call me dad."

"Good," she said with a smile, "cause I like it a lot."

"Me too, Rory," He wrapped her in a tight hug before placing her feet back down onto the ground.

"Luke?"

"Yeah," he asked, noticing her smirk.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's head to the diner, I'm sure your mom is hungry too," Luke said with a laugh.

Hand in hand they walked back towards town together. Father and daughter.

_tbc..._

* * *

**A/N: Another plea for reviews. I really do run off of them. The more I get the more ideas come. (Also, if there is anything specfic you want to see, let me know and I'll see about working it in.) You know where the button is. Press it...PLEASE!**


	10. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**A/N: So this chapter is FINALLY done. I know, it's been forever. Or at least it feels like that for me. I've been consumed with stuff for my best friend's wedding, that was yesterday, so I didn't have a lot of time to write last week. I know, excuses, excuses...but, please read and review! I'll skip the begging for now, just know it makes me very very happy when I get lots (and lots) of reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still have to put this?**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, come on get up," Rory exclaimed as she launched herself onto her parent's bed. "Get up!"

"Hon," Lorelai responded sleepily, "go away."

"Mom!" Rory cried, "You have to get up!"

"Rory," Luke's voice interrupted, "it's too early. Go back to sleep."

"Daddy," Rory pouted, "but it is Christmas! I want to open my presents."

Lorelai finally pried her eyes apart to glare at the clock on her nightstand. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore soon to be Danes, it is five thirty…in the morning. What are you trying to do to me?"

"But Mom, it's Christmas."

"Don't wake your sister Rory," Luke scolded, his eyes still closed and his arm draped around Lorelai's middle. "We aren't waking up yet. At least another two hours."

"But daddy," Rory started but Luke silenced her.

"No," he said sternly, "you can either sleep in here with us or you can go back to your room, but no one is getting up yet."

"But daddy…"

"Rory, please just go back to sleep for a bit longer sweetie," Luke said sitting up. "It's way too early."

"Fine," Rory pouted, settling herself on the end of the bed, "I'll sleep here then."

As Rory curled up at her parent's feet she could help but smile. _I finally have a real family,_ she thought to herself. _This is what Christmas is supposed to be like; waking up my parents at an ungodly hour, curling up with them on their bed, waiting till they are ready to finally get up so I can open presents and just being together. I love this._

------------------------

When Lorelai woke up three hours later she was alone in her room. Rubbing her eyes and struggling to sit up she sighed.

"Well," she said to no one but herself, "I'm glad they didn't wake me up."

She quickly changed into her Christmas morning get-up, something she'd been wearing every Christmas since Rory was two. It was a bright red sweater with a picture of Santa Clause on the front with the cheesy grin and the red pudgy cheeks. It had been her first Christmas present after arriving to Stars Hollow with Rory and she'd treasured it ever since. She didn't know exactly where it came from, that was a mystery, but it didn't matter, someone had thought of her when they had delivered to her doorstep that cold December morning and that is all she needed to know.

Slipping on her Rudolph slippers, Lorelai quietly made her way downstairs hoping to observe the scene before her presence was known fully.

It had been slightly over a month since she and Rory had the run in with Chris and she smiled at the sense of freedom that she had found in finally telling him her real feelings. Things had certainly changed for her at home too. Rory now called Luke dad constantly and he puffed up with pride every time he heard the word.

April was growing and changing before their eyes and Lorelai marveled at how much she looked like her father. Her hair was a dark brown with just a touch of curl and her blue eyes sparkled brightly. April's first word was 'dada,' which wasn't a surprise to Lorelai. Her second word came shortly after and Lorelai remembered the first time she'd heard her little voice say 'mama'.

Lorelai had also finally started planning her wedding with the help of Emily.

February 23rd.

February 23rd was the day she would become Mrs. Lucas Danes. The thought made her grin, something she'd been doing on a pretty consistent basis lately. She couldn't wait for that day to finally be here.

"Daddy can I stir the pancake mix?" Lorelai heard Rory ask and she could imagine her daughter perched on her chair next to Luke by the counter. Rory had taken to cooking and begged Luke to teach her. He'd started small and still didn't let her do many things in the kitchen, but she was catching on quickly and couldn't wait to help in the diner.

She and Luke had discussed it and agreed that once Rory turned thirteen she'd be allowed to work in the diner and after they'd told Rory she'd been ecstatic. It was almost as big a deal as her promised first cup of coffee on her tenth birthday. Luke wasn't so happy about that agreement, but when it came to coffee and the Gilmore girls he was overruled.

As Lorelai peered around the corner into the kitchen she observed Luke and Rory at the counter. Rory had flour on the tip of her nose and she was intently stirring the large bowl of mix as Luke watched. April was sitting in her highchair, a bottle of milk in her hand, with a huge smile on her face laughing at whatever captured her attention.

"Good morning," Lorelai greeted, "what is that marvelous smell?"

"Mommy, we're making Christmas pancakes!" Rory exclaimed, motioning to the bowl in front of her.

"Christmas pancakes?" Lorelai asked her eyebrow raised in question.

"Luke said it was something his mommy made every Christmas. Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. He's letting me help stir the mix," Rory explained.

"I see," Lorelai said giving Rory a kiss on the forehead before wrapping her arms around Luke. She whispered into his ear, "Good morning to you."

"Good morning," he answered, placing his lips on hers. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I did. When did you get up?"

"April started fussing a little before eight," Luke explained. "I got up with her and Rory was awake within seconds."

"I'm surprised she didn't try to wake me up."

"She did," Luke said laughing, "I told her to let you sleep."

"You are amazing," Lorelai whispered huskily into his ear. "Breakfast smells great. Coffee?"

"Thanks," Luke said, "my special Christmas coffee is ready for you. What are we doing today?"

"Special Christmas coffee?" Lorelai asked pouring herself the largest mug of coffee. "Oh, that's good, peppermint?" Luke nodded. Lorelai finished off that cup and while she filled another she took a second to think, "Well, we'll have breakfast here and then open presents. Since we've already had Christmas with my parents and they are now gone on their winter trip we don't have to go anywhere really."

"I still can't believe your parents bought us new cars," Luke said, his mind going back to a couple weeks before and the Gilmore Christmas party they all had attended. The elder Gilmore's had presented both himself and Lorelai with brand new vehicles. He'd received a 1995 Chevy truck and Lorelai been given a new 1995 Suzuki Sidekick. They'd both been so surprised and grateful for the new family vehicles and they had babied their new cars ever since.

"They love spoiling their family," Lorelai said, "but the cars were great."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "they sure do help a lot."

"What would you think if we invited Sookie and the new guy in town Jackson over for a little miniature Christmas party tonight?" Lorelai asked and Luke looked at his fiancé questioningly.

"And you don't think they might already have plans?"

"I know Sookie doesn't," Lorelai told him, "she was planning on coming over a bit later anyway."

"But what about Jackson?" Luke asked, "You don't know much about him."

"He's from upstate New York," Lorelai said, "and he doesn't know anyone in town. I think it may be good for us to befriend him. For you to befriend him."

"That I can do," Luke told her, "but do you know if he's even in town today or if he went to spend the holidays with family?"

"Well," Lorelai admitted, "I don't know for sure. You could call him and find out."

"You are trying way to hard to play the little matchmaker here," Luke accused and Lorelai tried her hardest to look innocent.

"Why Luke Danes," Lorelai drawled, "I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't," Luke said shaking his head, "Rory that batter looks pretty mixed. I think it's ready to be cooked."

As Luke turned his attention to the stove and the pancakes, Lorelai smiled and made her way over to April. Picking her up, April cooed and babbled and all Lorelai could do was smile.

_This is the way it is supposed to be,_ Lorelai thought,_being together with Luke, Rory, and April on Christmas morning. Huh, I wonder what Luke got me for Christmas._

-----------------

Several hours later they were in the living room of the crap shack, mounds of wrapping paper surrounding them, with piles of gifts everywhere. Books, movies, clothes, stuffed animals, and tools were scattered everywhere and even a new set of pans for Luke were given.

"I know why you gave me pans," Luke told Lorelai as they sat on the couch watching Rory look through the collection of Jane Austin books she'd been given by her parents. April was curled up in her bouncy chair fast asleep, the excitement of the morning had wore her out.

"Luke-y poo, what ever do you mean?" Lorelai exclaimed in her best Scarlet O'Hara voice.

"One, don't call me Luke-y poo and two; the pans are here just so you can guarantee I'll always cook for you."

"You already cook for us all the time," Lorelai told him, "I just wanted to give you a decent set of pans to use."

"Well, I appreciate them," Luke told her with a kiss, "they are great."

"I'm glad you like them," Lorelai told him. She looked down at her wrist which now held a beautiful and sparkling bracelet Luke had given her. The tennis bracelet was delicate and vintage and Lorelai's eyes had misted over when Luke told her it had belonged to his mother. It was the perfect gift and she vowed she'd never go a day without wearing it.

"I do," Luke told her, "I have something else for you."

Lorelai looked at Luke shocked. He'd been more than generous and couldn't imagine what else he could possible have for her. Luke scooted her off his lap, stood up, and took the stairs two at a time up to their room, leaving Lorelai stunned on the couch. When Luke reappeared at the stairs he slowly walked down the stairs and Lorelai noticed the shy look in his eyes and he handled the long plastic tub carefully.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked and he joined her again on the couch. "What is this all about?"

"It's your Christmas present," Luke told her as he handed her the unwrapped tube. "If you don't like them, they can be redone. We can discuss it, I just thought of this a couple weeks ago and well…"

Lorelai stopped Luke's ramblings with a kiss and he shrugged. "Open it?"

Lorelai nodded and carefully popped the top of the canister open and pulled out so overly large sheets of paper.

"Luke," Lorelai asked, "what is this?"

"Just look," he said, his eyes not leaving her face. As Lorelai unrolled the sheets she recognized the look of blue prints and gasped.

"Luke…"

"I know how much you love this house," Luke told her, not waiting for a question, "but we are getting cramped here. We are going to need more room and so I thought that we could build our own home."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai sighed her eyes filling with tears again.

"If you don't like the idea we can scrap it. It was just a thought."

"Luke," Lorelai gushed, "it's an amazing thought. I, I can't believe it. It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lorelai assured him as she glanced over the plans. "Wait, this is the same lot. You want to rebuild here?"

"I know you like this area and having Babette for a neighbor. It's in-between the Inn and the diner and near the schools, you own the land, I just thought…"

"You are amazing Mr. Danes," Lorelai told him, silencing him again with a kiss. "You are just full of surprises."

"You really like the idea?" Luke asked his insecurities evident.

"I love it. It really is the perfect place and plans. These plans look amazing," Lorelai assured him, "I can't wait to see our house develop."

"I'm glad," Luke said smiling, "I've talked to Tom, and he states he can have the new house up and functional within five or six months of starting, but he won't be able to start until springtime."

"Five or six months?" Lorelai asked, "We'll have to stay in the apartment."

"Either that or we can rent a house for those couple months. The only reason it is only taking that short of time is because he's using the framing this house has already. He's not starting completely over, it's more like a major add on."

"Luke this is amazing," Lorelai gushed again, "this is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

Lorelai kissed Luke in appreciation and he smiled through the kiss.

-------------------

"I can't believe his Christmas present to you was a house," Sookie exclaimed later on that day in their current kitchen. She had arrived only moments before and they had camped out in the kitchen preparing their Christmas night movie marathon snacks.

"I know," Lorelai gushed popping another marshmallow into her mouth, "I have to show you the plans. They are amazing."

"Yeah?" Sookie asked, "How many bedrooms?"

"Five bedrooms," Lorelai told her and Sookie gasped, "The plan has five bedrooms and four bathrooms. Plus we are adding on to the kitchen some to make it more functional and to give us an eating space."

"It's the perfect house," Sookie said whimsically. "God you are so lucky."

"I know," Lorelai agreed happily, "I just can't wait for Tom to get started."

"Where are you guys going to stay while the construction is being done?"

"We don't know yet," Lorelai told her, "either upstairs in the apartment above the diner or Luke mentioned renting a house. It depends on how long Tom says it's going to take."

"The apartment above the diner?" Sookie asked, cocking her head to one side, "that's pretty tiny."

"I know," Lorelai answered grimacing. "And the construction could take anywhere from five to six months, maybe longer."

"Renting a house might not be such a bad idea," Sookie said and Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"We'll see," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Sookie asked and Lorelai just grinned. "I didn't think anyone else was coming over."

"Last minute change of plans," Lorelai told her as she heard Luke get the door. "Come on."

"Lorelai…" Sookie started, when she saw Jackson in the entry she stopped short. "Jackson?"

"Hey Sookie," Jackson greeted as he shed his coat, "Thanks again Luke, Lorelai for inviting me tonight. It's much better than sitting at home alone."

"Our pleasure Jackson," Lorelai assured him, "I'm just sorry we haven't had a chance to get together sooner."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "I'm glad to have the reinforcements."

"Hey," Lorelai exclaimed and the men laughed. "You make yourselves comfortable, Sook and I will finish up in the kitchen. Jackson, get ready to be amazed. Our Sookie here is a fabulous chef and has once again gone way overboard in her preparations for dinner."

"It…it was…nothing," Sookie stammered, backing into the kitchen. "Lorelai…"

"Coming Sook," Lorelai said with a smile, "We'll call when everything is ready."

Lorelai followed Sookie into the kitchen and was immediately cornered by her best friend.

"What were you thinking?" Sookie whispered harshly.

"What?"

"Inviting him here," Sookie scolded, "Without telling me. God, this is embarrassing."

"Sookie, calm down honey," Lorelai tried, "Luke wanted to get to know him. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I…I just don't know."

"Sook, calm down, really. It'll be okay. It's just a Christmas movie marathon. Don't stress yourself out."

"You're right," Sookie agreed, taking a deep breath. "Just play it cool."

"Right," Lorelai said with a grin, "just play it cool. You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, go tell the guys it's ready and then we'll start the movie."

"Great!" Lorelai exclaimed, skipping into the kitchen, "Time to eat boys. RORY! We're starting our Christmas movie night, get your nose out of that book and come eat some junk with me!"

_Gotta love the holidays, _Lorelai thought to herself as she settled next to Luke for _Miracle on 34__th__ Street. _This was her favorite time of the year.

* * *

**A/N: So? Are you really going to make me beg? I've done it before and I'll do it again. Please review. Even if you hate it. I want to know, either way. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Demands and Invites

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry that is has been so long since I last posted on this story. For some reason this chapter took me a bit longer to write than I would like to admitt. But, here it is. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh, and a major shout out to my beta **The Mrs.Ventimiglia **for having wonderful patience and insight to this delightful story here! Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and that makes me sad:(**

* * *

"Wakey-wakey," Lorelai sing-songed in Luke's ear, pulling him from his sleep.

"Agh," Luke groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Lorelai said with a kiss, "Duh."

"Why?" Luke grumbled and Lorelai just leaned in and kissed him deeper. "Oh that's why."

"Yup," Lorelai agreed, "This is so why."

"We should stop," Luke mumbled, not making any more to pull away.

"Why?" Lorelai asked into his ear as she nibbled.

Luke continued to kiss her neck before pulling away slightly to whisper, "kids."

"Oh," Lorelai groaned, rolling onto her back. "Rory will be awake soon and wanting breakfast."

"Yeah," Luke said threading his fingers through hers, "I'll get up and start breakfast…"

"And…" Lorelai interrupted.

"And coffee for you," Luke finished for her and Lorelai rewarded him with another kiss.

"You are wonderful," Lorelai gushed as she gently pushed him off the bed.

"And that is why you agreed to marry me," Luke offered as he pulled on a clean flannel.

"That," Lorelai said with a grin, "and what you provide me."

"Ah," Luke admonished, "I see. You are only marrying me for what I give you huh?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a smirk, "And what you can give is so worth it. Dirty, I know and it was intended that way."

"Ah jeez," Luke said leaning over to peck her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lorelai replied returning the kiss, "I'll be down in a minute with April."

"I'll start the coffee and breakfast," Luke told her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Lorelai suggested and had to stifle her laugh at the look on Luke's face.

"No," Luke said sternly and Lorelai stuck her lip out, "and your pout isn't going to work on me this time. I've decided that you and Rory are going to start eating healthy this year, if it kills me."

"But Luke," Lorelai pouted and Luke shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest in resistance.

"No, you are starting this year our right."

"Luke," Lorelai drawled, "Am I imagining things or did you set a New Year's Resolution?"

"I did not," Luke argued and Lorelai laughed.

"You did," she insisted, "you set a New Year's Resolution to make me and Rory eat better and be healthier."

"I did not," Luke said back, "I don't believe in New Year's Resolutions."

"I know," Lorelai agreed, "which is why I'm shocked you made one."

"I didn't make one. New Year Resolutions are just cheap ways to make promises people know they are going to break. Have you ever meet anyone who's actually kept what they've committed to? No, I never have. They make it easy for people to set these ridiculously high goals for themselves that they couldn't keep even if they wanted to. And then each year the same people make the same goals and the whole failure starts all over again…"

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted, "as much as I love ranting Luke, I'm hungry and Rory is going to be hungry and I have to get to work soon, so could you be a great fiancé and make me some chocolate chip pancakes?"

Luke looked down at his fiancé and knew he'd lost the battle. "Fine," he answered, "I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes today, but I still insist we discuss the health issue in this house. I don't want the girls to grow up on nothing but junk."

"Okay," Lorelai relented, "we'll discuss it. I promise."

"Good," Luke said, smiling. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

Lorelai watched Luke walk out and her thoughts went to the renovating of their house. After Christmas they had discussed the plans and finalized the blue prints. She couldn't wait for Tom and his crew to get started, even though that meant they'd be living in an apartment for the next six months or so.

They had officially decided to rent a larger apartment than the one above the diner, especially since Luke's old apartment was originally supposed to be an apartment to begin with. They would be staying in a cute building owned by Taylor, though at the thought of that Luke had visibly cringed and had put up a fight. The thought of aiding Taylor in any of his profit building endeavors made him sick; Luke had told her after they had found out that Taylor would be their landlord. Lorelai had quickly rebutted with the fact that they shop at the market and he doesn't put up a fight about that. After several rounds, going back and forth about finding a different apartment, one not in a Taylor owned building and living above the diner, Lorelai had wound Luke down enough to agree to move into the apartment they'd already found while their house was being redone. They would be moving into the apartment the first weekend in March and the work on the house would start the next week.

Lorelai finally rolled herself out of bed to get ready for the day. This was the first Saturday she had to work in almost 6 months and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. There was a large conference going on at the Inn though and Mia had requested that she personally make sure everything went smoothly for the Teacher's convention they were hosting. It was a training convention for teachers who are employed at some of the top high schools in the country and so far nothing had gone wrong. It was conventions and gatherings like this that Lorelai enjoyed organizing and fronting, the only thing she didn't like was the whole working on the weekend. They wouldn't be checking out until Monday afternoon and she would have to work both Saturday and Sunday for them.

She was finally ready about thirty minutes later and she went to go wake up April. Walking into what was currently being used as the nursery she was greeted by an already awake April who was playing with her blanket, trying to eat it.

"Good morning April," Lorelai cooed as she picked April up from the crib and kissed her cheek.

"Mama," April responded laughing and Lorelai grinned. April had just started talking more and more, and every time Lorelai heard April call her mama after that made her glow. Her words now consisted of 'dada', 'mama,' 'coffee, (pronounced more like 'offee' and fully un-encouraged by Luke), 'ory," and 'kitty.'

"Hey pretty baby," Lorelai cooed as she started to get her dressed and ready for Luke, "Are you going to be a good girl for daddy today?"

"Dada," April exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "Dada, dada, dada."

"Yup," Lorelai told her, "You get to spend today with daddy and Rory."

Lorelai picked her up after dressing her in a cute and warm pink pantsuit and cuddled the girl close to her. She walked downstairs, led by the wonderful smell of coffee, to the kitchen where Rory and Luke were, both around the stove, Rory standing on a kitchen chair so she could easily reach the counter to help.

Luke had begun teaching Rory how to cook; something that Lorelai would never be able to do. Rory was always helping in the kitchen now and was already begging to help out in the diner. Luke and Lorelai had discussed the possibility of her helping him out but decided it would be best to wait another year or two before she is able to don an apron to help.

"This is a sight I just love," Lorelai drawled as she set April down in her highchair, "Two of my favorite people cooking me a wonderful smelling breakfast."

"Dad is making chocolate chip pancakes today mom," Rory exclaimed happily, "and he's letting me help."

"That dad of yours is pretty great huh?" Lorelai asked, wrapping her arms around Luke from behind, "Is there coffee?"

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough not to have coffee ready for you? It's ready," Luke told her turning to place a kiss on her lips. "That stuff will kill you."

"It won't be a bad way to die," Lorelai immediately responded and Rory giggled. This was the banter that occurred almost every morning in their house and they were all used to it.

"Your choice," Luke responded as he turned back towards the griddle on the stove to flip the pancakes. "So, you have to work today right?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a sigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "this teacher's convention is still going on and Mia wants me there everyday."

"When will they be leaving?" Luke asked wanting to spend some time with his fiancé.

"They are checking out on Monday afternoon after a morning session and then Mia has given me Tuesday and Wednesday off since I'm working today and tomorrow."

"Okay," Luke said then he turned to Rory, "looks like we are on our own today squirt."

"Can we go ice-skating today daddy?" Rory asked, her blue eyes shining bright.

"We will see," Luke told her ruffling her hair some, "let's get through breakfast and get your mom off to work first."

"Okay," Rory agreed and hopped off the chair and went to sit down at her place at the table. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"I agree with the kid," Lorelai said smiling, "and those pancakes smell wonderful."

Luke joined them at the table and they sat eating their breakfast as a family discussing anything and everything under the sun. Rory sat talking about what she wanted her new room to look like and the size of bookshelves she wanted in there. Lorelai smiled at her daughter and fiancé, happy to just be there with them.

When the telephone started to ring Lorelai groaned, "Hey Rory, will you go get that please?"

"Sure mom," Rory agreed and ran off towards the foyer.

"Who in the world is calling this early on a Saturday morning?" Lorelai questioned and Luke laughed.

"Lorelai, babe, it's almost nine, it's not early."

"It's a Saturday. Don't people know that they should sleep in till noon on Saturdays?"

"I guess not everyone have your same feelings about sleeping in on this particular day," Luke told her and Lorelai jokingly slugged his shoulder.

"Mom," Rory called as she reentered the kitchen holding the phone awkwardly to her chest, "its grandma."

"Ugh," Lorelai grunted and reluctantly took the phone from her. She waited several seconds before bring the phone to her ear. "Hey mom."

Emily Gilmore had been calling and pestering Lorelai about wedding plans since they had returned from their winter vacation and Lorelai's nerves were stretched thin. Lorelai, for the most part, had gotten along with her parents since she'd been talked into making contact with them by Luke about a year ago, but ever since she and Luke had reveled that they would be getting married in a small ceremony, in Stars Hollow, in just over a month a half, Emily had gone into the controlling mode Lorelai knew so well from her childhood as she tried to take over the planning of the wedding.

"Oh, good Lorelai I'm glad I caught you today," Emily greeted and Lorelai smiled thinly towards Luke, "I want you to come to Hartford today to look at some wedding decorations I'm having set up today for a viewing. I want to make sure we get everything planned soon."

"Mom I can't today…"

"Why not?" Emily asked, interrupting Lorelai in mid sentence, "We do not have long to plan this wedding Lorelai. We really need to get started and soon."

"I understand that mom," Lorelai started and Emily promptly interrupted her again.

"Then I don't understand why you won't come into the city today, this is the only day I could get them to a viewing."

"I have to work today mom, I can't come."

"You have to work?" Emily asked.

"Yes mom," Lorelai assured, "The Inn is hosting a teacher's convention this weekend and I'm in charge of it."

"Well can't someone else take over today to give you a chance to meet me?"

"No mom."

"I don't understand why you are being so stubborn. Just come into Hartford for a few hours this morning."

"I can't mom," Lorelai said again and then pulled the phone away from her ear long enough to pretend to bash it against her forehead. It was hard for Luke and Rory not to burst out laughing. "I have to be at the Inn today. Can't we do it another time? Later this week?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Emily asked and Lorelai groaned internally, "This company can only do it today and we have to pick out the centerpieces for the reception."

"Then we will just have to go with another company because I can't do it today," Lorelai suggested, her temper on the brink of breaking.

"But this is the best company in Connecticut for wedding centerpieces; we just have to use them."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I can't do it today," Lorelai reiterated, "And please remember I want to have a simple, hometown wedding mom. I don't want any elaborate centerpieces."

"But Lorelai…"

"No, mom, this is my wedding. Mine and Luke's and we will decide how we want to do it. Now, I'm late for work and I really need to go, so I'll talk wedding plans with you another time."

"Lorelai," Emily warned, "We really need to get together about this."

"Fine, mom, we'll get together this week. I'm off on Wednesday since I'm working this weekend. Why don't I come over then and we'll work on it."

"Wednesday?" Emily asked, quietly pondering. "I guess I can rearrange me schedule for Wednesday. I'll see you at ten am."

"Sounds great mom," Lorelai said her voice strained. "Bye."

"Good bye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table in a huff, obviously frustrated. "Gah," she exclaimed, "my mother can be so infuriating."

"She just wants you to have the wedding she feels you deserve," Luke told her, rubbing his hand against hers lovingly.

"I know," Lorelai agreed, "but she has to understand that I don't want everything she wants me to have. She can be so demanding. She's upset enough that we decided to get married in February. She doesn't think that is enough time."

"Well…"

"February is plenty of time," Lorelai continued, "it isn't like we are having some grand function. A small hometown wedding here at the Inn that is all I've wanted since I set foot on the property. It'll be small and intimate and perfect and I just wish she could see that is all I want."

"I'm sure…"

"God, I know that I have to deal with her helping with some of the plans, I did agree to that. Though I have no idea why, but I won't let her take over completely. Wednesday she is going to have to realize that this is my wedding and I'll plan what I want."

"Lorelai," Luke said a bit more forcefully this time, "It'll be fine. Just humor her by meeting and going through some designs. If anything, talk Sookie into going with you and you'll be able to have backup. Sookie is still catering isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai assured him, her rant about Emily almost forgotten. "She'd kill me if I even thought about letting someone else do it."

"Well, then there is something that is all settled and something your mom can't change. It'll all be fine, I promise."

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai said starting to stand up. "Are you sure that you don't want to elope?"

"I'm sure," Luke told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "You deserve a wedding, a real wedding. Now, you're late for work, get going."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, "alright. Should I meet you at the diner for dinner or here?"

"Since I'm not working today we'll eat here at home," Luke told her placing a kiss on her forehead. "See you about six?"

"Hopefully," Lorelai told him, "though it will probably be more like seven-thirty or eight."

"Don't work too hard," Luke told her, walking her to the door.

"I won't," she assured him, "I love you."

"Love you too," he told her before she closed the door behind her and headed to the Inn. Luke walked back into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast before he took his daughters to enjoy a day with just their daddy.

-------------------------

"Sookie, I need more coffee," Lorelai cried as she entered the kitchen of the Independence Inn only twenty minutes later. "Today is hell and getting worse."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sookie asked as she poured her best friend a cup of coffee, "I thought everything was going fine with the convention."

"The convention is fine except for one of the groups from California are complaining about the quality of the water in their room and then the group from Texas are upset that we don't have a more casual place to dine," Lorelai told her sipping her coffee slowly, "it's my mother and the wedding planning."

"Oh," Sookie said, "Emily problems."

"God yes," Lorelai exclaimed, "I don't understand it. I mean, we were getting along so nicely, then bang! I tell her I'm getting married to a guy that she loves, but the planning of a very simple wedding is going crazy. Luke and I don't want anything grand and pompous. We want small and quaint. She's so infuriating."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Sookie said, "she just wants the best for you, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know that. But still. I just wish she would accept that Luke and I have this all under control. Speaking of my wedding, you are still catering right?"

"You couldn't stop me," Sookie assured her happily, "And I'm going to be the best maid of honor you've ever seen."

"Fantastic," Lorelai said with a smile, refilling her cup. "I think Luke is going to ask Jackson to be his best man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are getting along fabulously. It's good; Luke hasn't had a good friend since I met him."

"Besides you, you mean."

"Right," Lorelai agreed, "Besides me. Though it will be good for him to have a man friend and since you're my best friend, it would be good for our husbands to be best friends."

"You are jumping the gun there aren't you?" Sookie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe," Lorelai admitted, "I guess I probably am. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Lorelai," Sookie told her friend, "I'm happy dating Jackson, getting to know him better, slowly. We've only been together for like two or three weeks. That isn't enough time to decide if he's the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life."

"I know, I'm sorry," Lorelai told her friend, "I'm glad you guys are dating though."

"Me too," Sookie agreed giddily. "He's been so great and I'm having a great time."

"Good. I remember when Luke and I started dating. I couldn't wait to see him again, everyday. I would wake up wanting to see him."

"You loved him right away huh?"

"I think I did," Lorelai relented. "We'd been friends for a few months before he finally got the courage to ask me out, but I think I fell for him the first day I meet him at the diner. And then I fell even farther when he took Rory under his wing and treated her like his own daughter. God, I'm so happy to be marrying him."

"You just keep thinking about that," Sookie told her, "then the wedding planning won't get stressful or annoying."

"Very true."

"So, when are we going dress shopping?"

"How does next Saturday sound?"

"Perfect," Sookie told her.

"Great," Lorelai said. "Well, I guess I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie."

-------------------------

"Lorelai," Jeff, the daytime concierge, asked into her office, "I hate to bother you, but…"

"It's not a problem Jeff, what's wrong?" Lorelai answered automatically. It had been a year since Lorelai had been promoted to the desk manager and Jeff was directly under her. Mia still was the executive manager, even though she wasn't around nearly as often as anyone would like anymore. Jeff was a great worker, always doing everything he could to make the Inn run smoothly and efficiently, it meant a lot if he was coming to Lorelai.

"I don't think anything is wrong, but there are a few people from the teacher's convention that are asking to speak to you," Jeff told her and she simply sighed. It had been a long and hard weekend, trying to deal with the snobs of teachers that had paraded themselves around the Inn. She was never as glad to see a Monday roll around as she had been this morning.

"I'm coming Jeff," she told him, pushing herself away from her desk. "God, what could they want now?"

Jeff chuckled at Lorelai's exasperation and she followed him out to the front desk. Jeff spoke first.

"Thank you for waiting gentleman. This is our manager and function coordinator, Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, these men are from a school in Hartford and had a few questions for you."

"Of course," Lorelai said, smiling, "what can I help with you today?"

"We were wondering, Miss Gilmore, how far in advance must you book your beautiful Inn for functions?" a gray haired man asked and Lorelai shrugged slightly.

"Honestly…"

"Headmaster Charleston, from Chilton Preparatory in Hartford." he provided and Lorelai nodded.

"Honestly, Headmaster Charleston, it depends on the type of function and the time of the year. What type of function are you looking into booking?"

"Well, I know our booster club is looking for a place to hold this year's senior prom and also there is an awards ceremony that needs booked. I think this place would be splendid for the ceremony dinner."

"If you would like I can give you my card and you can have the booster club president give me a call," Lorelai said, pulling a business card from her planner, "I'd be happy to discuss any details with her about it."

"Wonderful," Headmaster Charleston said, taking the card. "Thank you for a wonderful weekend Miss Gilmore."

"You are very welcome," Lorelai thanked the guests warmly, "hope you hear from your school soon."

The group of men walked away slightly, waiting for their cars to be delivered from the valets as Lorelai turned to Jeff, "well, that wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't," he agreed, "would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Oh Jeff, you know the way to my heart," Lorelai admonished and Jeff laughed.

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks Jeff," Lorelai said and she turned her attention back towards her paperwork. It wasn't long until she was interrupted again.

"Miss Gilmore?" a voice asked.

"Yes?" she replied, her eyes coming up to meet a set of intense green eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to introduce myself," the man said, "I'm Max Medina and I'd like to take you out sometime."

* * *

**A/N: Did you expect that? Did ya? It's been awhile since I left it with a good cliffhanger! Read and Review. Tell me what you think! (I'd like to hit 20 reviews again. You guys did so great last time!)**


	12. Double Date

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait in this update. This chapter took me forever to perfect, so well...that is the reason. Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying the read as much as I am enjoying the writing. Leave me some reviews, they are most wonderfully accepted. (Also, I've enabled the anomymous review icon, so that won't stop anyone anymore.) Hope everyone has a great weekend. **

**A/N: Once again, many, many thanks goes out towards my ever patient beta. **

**Disclaimer: These almost seem pointless now...I've said it before and I guess I'll say it again, I don't own GG. :(**

* * *

"_Miss Gilmore?" a voice asked._

"_Yes?" she replied, her eyes coming up to meet a set of intense green eyes. "How can I help you?"_

"_I'd like to introduce myself," the man said, "I'm Max Medina and I'd like to take you out sometime."_

-----------------------------

"What?" Lorelai asked, her mind racing furiously. _Who does that? _She asked herself,_ can he not see the ring displayed on my finger? He doesn't look blind._

"I'd like to take you out," Max repeated, a gleam in his eye that Lorelai shuddered at.

"I'm sorry Mr. Medina," she answered, making sure she gestured with her left hand, "but I'm engaged."

"Call me Max and it wouldn't hurt for you to just grab a cup of coffee with me," Max persisted and Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just a cup of coffee, come on."

"I'm sorry Mr. Medina," Lorelai emphasized, "But I can't do that. I'm happily engaged. I won't be joining any men besides my fiancé for any reason."

"He couldn't get mad at you for having a business meeting me with?" Max asked, "Could he?"

"Business?"

"Yeah, business," Max persisted, "For the Chilton Awards dinner. You did say that you would meet with us to arrange something."

"I'd be happy to set up a meeting with you and the Booster Club president here at the Inn to meet with myself and Sookie our chef for the event," Lorelai offered, growing steadily uncomfortable. She was wishing that this Max Medina would vanish.

"Coffee?" Max asked again and it was all Lorelai could do not to groan out loud at his antics.

_God does he not get the picture,_ she asked herself, _I don't want to 'go to coffee with him.' Leave me alone dude._

"Lorelai," Jeff interrupted before she had a choice to answer, "Your fiancé is on the phone for you. Why don't you take it in the office and I'll finish up here for you."

Lorelai took the cup of coffee that he offered her and nodded her head, "Thanks Jeff. Mr. Medina here needs to book a meeting for preparation for a function their school would like to host here. Make sure you book one where Sookie and Kelly can join us."

"Of course Lorelai," Jeff answered and Lorelai stepped away from the desk.

"It was nice to meet you," Lorelai bit out, hoping to hide her sarcasm. Retreating to her office she noticed that the light on her phone was on. Luke was really was on the phone.

"Hey," she greeted happily, a smile gracing her features for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Hey," Luke answered, "what is going on over there?"

"Huh? You called me."

"No I didn't," Luke answered and Lorelai's smile grew. "Jeff called me and told me to hang on until you got on the phone. Something about a teacher?"

"Remind me to give Jeff a raise later," Lorelai answered, sinking down into her chair sipping her coffee. He had rescued her from biting the head off of a potential future customer. Mia would be glad about that.

"Lorelai," Luke's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What happened?"

"Nothing major," Lorelai answered, "this teacher was hitting on me and then proceeded to continue even after I told him I was engaged. He was being a jerk and Jeff rescued me by your phone call. He hates lying so, you see, he had to actually call you to make sure you were on the phone so he wasn't lying when he came and got me."

"Someone was hitting on you?" Luke growled and Lorelai hide her chuckle. She loved it when he would get jealous and act all protective.

"He was asking me out, wanted me to grab coffee with him," Lorelai said. "Don't worry I said no and emphasized that my fiancé wouldn't appreciate me going out with another guy."

"I swear," Luke mumbled, "I'm going to have to get a sign that says stay away she's mine."

"Luke," Lorelai laughed, "that is so not necessary. Funny though, but not necessary."

"I just hate that."

"I know," Lorelai said, "just like how I hate when women hit on you."

"Women do not hit on me," Luke started and Lorelai quickly interrupted him.

"Yes they do," she stated.

"When?"

"What about last week that tall, blonde who came into the diner and started cooing over April and asking you all about her."

"She was not hitting on me."

"Yes she was."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes she was."

"No she…ah!" Luke exclaimed. "You know I hate it when you do that to me."

"Yes," Lorelai agreed, "but sometimes I just can't help myself. It's too much fun."

"Well, find something else to entertain you; I have to get back to work."

"Fine," Lorelai pouted, "you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"I'll talk to you tonight," Luke told her, "I have to get ready for the lunch rush. I love you."

"Love you too," Lorelai relished after a few quick silent seconds. "See you tonight."

Hanging up the phone Lorelai buried herself in paperwork not wanting to risk seeing Max Medina again any time soon. She couldn't believe that someone would have the audacity to continue hitting on someone when they had made it perfectly clear she was engaged. Not just dating but engaged.

_I know what I should have done; _Lorelai thought to herself, _I should have mentioned my two beautiful daughters. That would have sent him packing in a heartbeat._

Laughing to herself she turned back to her computer to prepare some details for a wedding the Inn would be hosting in the next few weeks, forgetting about the Medina guy and letting her thoughts go towards her own wedding.

-----------------------------

"What do you think about this one?" Lorelai asked Sookie, pointing to another dress in the catalog she'd been handed when they had walked into the dress shop more than twenty minutes before.

"That is beautiful," Sookie responded, "but I like this one too."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, peering over her best friend's shoulder. "That one is fabulous."

"How are you going to pick?" Sookie asked, shutting her book and staring at Lorelai. "This doesn't seem like it is going to be easy."

"I'm not planning on picking anything definite today," Lorelai told her. "I really just want a chance to get some ideas. My mom wants to be there when I pick the dress I'm going to get. I think she may want to buy it for me."

"That is sweet of her," Sookie offered, "speaking of Emily, how did planning go on Wednesday?"

Lorelai groaned, "Well, it started off okay. Then I rang the doorbell."

Sookie laughed and Lorelai couldn't help but join her, "But honestly it really wasn't all bad. I did have to put some boundaries up though. I swear, she would have bought out all of China for this wedding."

"You are her only child," Sookie said, "she wants it to be perfect."

"I guess," Lorelai admonished. "My take on it is that she didn't think I'd ever find a guy to settle down with, so she's just thrilled at the prospect of me actually getting married."

"Your parents really like Luke huh?"

"They adore him. It's weird really," Lorelai said, "growing up they didn't like any of my boyfriends, Chris included. I mean they would tolerate them and invite them and their families over for dinner, but I have never seen my parents so open to a relationship of mine. It might be because for the first time I'm actually serious with a guy or I'm at the age where marriage seems most likely. Whichever the reason it is, I'm glad that it's happening."

"You're lucky. I mean, you got really lucky with Luke."

"I know Sook," Lorelai grinned, "I don't think I could be any happier."

"I just hope I get as lucky as you," she mumbled.

"You will hon," Lorelai reassured her, "you just have to have some patience."

"That isn't always fun."

"No, it isn't. Most of the time it sucks actually, but when you do finally find it, it's so worth all the waiting."

"You are such a romantic."

"I can't help it," Lorelai said dreamily, "I'm living my very own fairy tale."

"Do you understand how cheesy you sound?"

"Indescribably?"

"Exactly," Sookie laughed. "Now come on, let's get you in a wedding dress."

-----------------------------

"Lorelai," Luke called upstairs, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"I'm almost ready Luke," she called back, "Hold your horses!"

"I'm sorry you have to witness this Kayla," Luke apologized to the high school senior who would be acting as their babysitter for the girls that night.

"No worries Mr. Danes," she assured, "it happens with most couples I baby sit for."

"Good to know she isn't the only slow poke in the town," he joked, "and call me Luke. Mr. Danes makes me think I'm my father."

"Sure," she said, cuddling a giggling April close to her. "What time do you want the girls in bed?"

"April will fall asleep about eight or eight thirty after her bottle, which are all in the fridge and Rory, well she's really low maintenance. You can probably get her to watch a movie with you and she'll fall asleep in her room reading when she's tired. Her homework is done already for the night and I've ordered pizza for dinner. Joe should get here soon with it."

"Thanks Mr.…Luke, and we'll be fine."

"No doubt, you came highly recommended." Luke informed the teenage girl before turning his attention back upstairs. "Lorelai! We were supposed to meet Jackson and Sookie ten minutes ago."

"I'm coming," Lorelai yelled back as she juggled putting her shoes on and coming down the stairs all at once. "Plus, Sookie knows me well enough to know I'll be at least fifteen minutes late."

"Still…"

"Hi Kayla," Lorelai interrupted him. "Did Luke give you the 411 yet?"

"He sure did," Kayla assured her. "You guys have fun tonight."

"Thanks," Lorelai answered graciously, "Now we shouldn't be back too late, our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything and Rory knows the number to my parents if you really need someone and for some reason you can't get a hold of us."

"Mom, Dad, go!" Rory called, emerging from her bedroom. "You're late and we'll be fine here."

"Okay," Lorelai said reluctantly dropping a kiss on her daughter's head, "Bye hon, be good."

"I will," Rory said, pushing Luke gently towards the door. "Now go!"

When Lorelai and Luke finally exited the house, after another round of byes and kisses to the girls, Kayla looked at Rory with a grin.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," Rory supplied with a giggle. "So dad said he ordered pizza?"

"Yup, Joe should be here soon."

"You know what goes perfectly with pizza?"

"No, what?" Kayla asked, feigning ignorance.

"A movie!"

"Sounds good Ror, you pick something out."

"Sweet!" Rory exclaimed, hunching down in front of the movie case, determined to pick the best movie out for their night.

-----------------------------

"This was a good idea boys," Lorelai exclaimed, straining to line up the club to her neon pink golf ball. "I haven't played mini golf in ages!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Luke told his fiancé, trying to keep the smirk off his face as he watched her.

"Yeah," Sookie added, looking at Jackson from the corner of her eye. "This is a lot of fun."

"I'm glad we all decided to do this," Jackson added, his voice shaking a bit with nervousness.

Lorelai tried to ease the awkwardness that the couple was going through by being an exaggerated funny. She hated to say it really wasn't working that well. This was the first time they had all been out together since Jackson and Sookie had started 'seeing' each other. Their first double date and she wasn't thrilled at the awkwardness the night held.

_Well, _she thought, _I'll just have to try harder. They are so perfect for each other; they just need to see that now._

"Hey Lorelai," Luke's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why don't you walk with me, I need a drink."

"Oh," Lorelai murmured, "sure I guess."

"Great," Luke said, turning to his new friend, "we'll be right back."

"Okay," they answered in unison and Luke pulled Lorelai way by the arm.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai hissed when they were out of ear shot, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of there before you make the night more awkward."

"WHAT? I was only trying to help."

"Well, honey, stop," Luke told her. "If they want this relationship to go beyond friends then they will make it go to that next step. You can't force it."

"I wasn't trying to force it," Lorelai pouted. "I wasn't and they are already dating."

"It sure seemed like you were forcing them together. They are right now in the first stages of a relationship and Jackson is anxious enough as it is. Can you please do me a favor and lighten up?"

"I just think that they would make a cute couple together."

"They have to be the ones to decide that though," Luke told her, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you want Sookie to be happy, but please back off some, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai agreed, "I can do that."

"Good," Luke said kissing her forehead. "Now let's get something to drink."

"Will you get me a chocolate shake?"

"Lorelai…"

"Please Luke," Lorelai begged, throwing her hair flip into the mix. Luke caved.

"Fine."

"Goody! Thanks Lukey-po!"

"You won't get it if you call me that again."

"But…"

"Don't test me."

"Fine. No more pet names tonight."

"Thank you," Luke answered after their banter.

When they rejoined Sookie and Jackson ten minutes later, Lorelai kept her promise and stopped dropping hints to the new couple. The rest of the evening when on without too many hitches and even had a few hole-in-ones that were celebrated with ice cream after they finished. Lorelai even convinced Luke to get a small cone, vanilla of course, but hey, it was an accomplishment anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hate begging!**


	13. A Storeroom Meeting

**A/N: OH MY GOSH!! It's been ages and ages since I've lasted posted and I'm so, so, so very sorry for that! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I'm having a blast writing this for everyone and I'm loving the feedback. You guys are amazing! **

**Kudos to my amazingly awesome beta **The Mrs.Ventimiglia **who has given me some great feedback and has been ever so patient. I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: After 12 other chapters of this you would think the picture would have been made...I don't own GG. **

* * *

Their wedding was less than a week away and Luke was getting anxious. Together, he and Lorelai had decided that they would spend the last week of their engagement in abstinence, to keep some small resemblance of tradition to their wedding. The first night Luke had attempted to stay at the house with the girls, but in the end the temptation just grew to be too much and he ended up retreating back to the diner apartment. Since then, he and April had taken up residence there and it was getting to be harder and harder to keep his distance. He was literally counting down the days till he would be with Lorelai again.

It was down to four.

With the abstinence came high sexual frustration that both were suffering from and the heated make out sessions they were sharing simply weren't making up for it. Luke was on the verge of snapping and he knew it.

"Luke," Taylor's voice cut through the pandemonium of the packed diner, "Luke, I'm trying to talk to you."

"What Taylor?" Luke asked angrily, "what do you want now?"

"Luke, please keep your temper in check. No reason to be ill-tempered with me."

"Taylor," Luke growled in warning and Taylor took a quick step backwards.

"Be careful Taylor," Kirk warned from a nearby table, "you know sexual restraint will shorten a man's temper."

"What?" Taylor and Luke exclaimed simultaneously.

"You've been staying in the apartment right," Kirk directed the statement towards Luke, "for the last few days. Which would mean you haven't been getting any…"

"Kirk…" Luke warned his voice low and angry.

"Sexual frustration is proven to make a man easy to anger and…"

"Kirk stop talking," Luke said going back around to the other side of the counter. He couldn't stand when the town would get involved with his personal life.

"Is everything okay with you and Lorelai?" Babette asked joining the conversation for the first time. "Are you getting cold feet? The wedding is this weekend you know."

"Yes I know," Luke said shortly, "It's my wedding. And everything with Lorelai and I are fine…"

"Then why haven't you been staying at your house?" Miss Patty asked, not allowing herself to be left out of what was potentially the biggest news ever in Stars Hollow. Luke clenched his fists together in attempt to keep from losing his temper and he retreated to the kitchen to catch his breath.

"Should I start making ribbons and graphs?" Taylor asked his infamous post-breakup mode for any couple in the town taking root in his head.

"How sad," Babette added, continuing the conversation knowing the main character was out of the room. "I thought they were so perfect together."

"I was sure they'd beat the odds," Miss Patty agreed.

"I had a feeling he'd back out," Taylor put in, "he can't seem to keep a relationship going."

"Just look at what happened with Rachel," Kirk offered, "they were pretty hot and heavy when we were in high school and then she decided it wasn't enough to be with him and she left. Ever since he's been wary of being in any long lasting relationship or marriage."

"He's going to break poor Lorelai's heart," Babette said, "and those poor girls. Rory just loves him."

"This is going to be a bad reflection to the town," Taylor said angrily, "I can't believe he would do this."

"He really needs to settle down. I really thought that Lorelai would be the right girl to do that. It's not right that he'd break up with her, especially so close to the wedding…" Miss Patty was speaking when Luke reentered the diner.

"ENOUGH!" Luke yelled and the four sets of eyes turned quickly to him. "Lorelai and I are fine, great actually. The wedding, of course, is still on and I'm getting married on Saturday to the most wonderful women on the planet. I'm staying here, at the diner, because Lorelai wanted to be traditional and such. So, you people, keep to your damn self and leave me and my family alone!"

Luke's rant left the diner in complete and utter shock and a heavy silence ensued. Luke stood planted, breathing deeply to bring his heart race back to normal and so he could let the anger leave him. He wasn't sure it was working.

"Luke…" Miss Patty started and Luke shook his head before going back into the kitchen to leave a perplexed town to analyze the situation.

Several minutes later Lorelai entered the still silent diner and cautiously made her way to the counter and took a seat. She didn't understand why with a packed diner at lunch rush hour no one was talking. She could only guess she missed something and something big.

Glancing around she noticed the numerous sets of eyes that seemed to be studying her and she played with the strap on her purse trying to distract herself from the stares.

_What is going on? _She asked herself. _Where is Luke? And why in the hell is everyone staring at me?_

Sensing Luke's presence in front of her she happily took the smell of coffee that filled her nostrils. However, when she lifted her head to meet her fiancé's gaze she was surprised not to find him in his signature spot behind the counter. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the stool.

"What?" she started to ask but was interrupted by Luke's lips crashing down on hers passionately. She quickly lost herself in the kiss and was completely unaware of the diner or the townspeople that were witnessing the intimate moment.

And just as quickly as it started it ended and Luke pulled back slightly. His arms were still placed on her waist and her hands were still tangled in his hair, and the patrons of diner stayed quiet.

"What…" Lorelai started to ask again as Luke started pulling her to the storeroom and as they were leaving the diner erupted into applause and hollers.

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle as she sank down onto the stool that sat right inside the door of the storeroom and Luke started to pace.

"Now," Lorelai started, "not that I'm complaining at all, but could you explain that little display of affection there. It would really connect the dots for me."

Luke kept pacing and Lorelai grew nervous. When Luke finally brought his eyes around to meet Lorelai she could sense the embarrassment and anger that his eyes felt and immediately shushed her laughter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her up and into his arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around her in a hug, he burrowed his face into her hair, inhaling the fruity smell of her shampoo. "I was just so…"

His voice trailed off and Lorelai tightly hugged him back. "Honey, what happened?"

"This damn town."

"Luke?"

"They…they just started talking about crap…" his voice trailed off again and Lorelai knew that something big was rolling around in his mind.

"Please talk to me Luke," Lorelai begged, rubbing his back. "I need you to talk to me."

"They were talking about how I couldn't keep a relationship going and started talking about us canceling the wedding and ruining the town economics and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Wait," Lorelai interrupted, "why did they think we were calling off the wedding."

"Cause I haven't been staying at home," Luke said, "and their imaginations took over."

"Oh honey," Lorelai reassured him.

"I know I shouldn't let anything they say get to me…" Luke started and pulled back away from his fiancé, "But I couldn't help but think they may have a point. I haven't been able to keep a relationship going since high school. What is to say you won't get bored with me and decide you could do better…"

"Luke stop," Lorelai demanded, interrupting his rant, "I could never imagine anyone better for me than you. You are the only person that's for me. Don't you understand that I love you for you, for everything that you are? I don't want you to be any different or for us to be any different. We are getting married on Saturday, we will have our very own middle, raise kids and spoil the grandkids, grow old together, complete with matching track suits and grey hair. You are it for me."

"I love you," Luke's voice came out in a chock and Lorelai had to hold back tears. "God, I love you so much. I'm sorry about freaking out."

"Don't apologize Luke," Lorelai assured him, "and I love you too. You, Mr. Danes, are stuck with me for a very long time. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I guarantee it," Luke teased, "I can handle forever."

"Forever is good," Lorelai said kissing him deeply, "I'd guess that they probably think we are having wild monkey sex in here."

"Lorelai…"

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently, "What would you think if the dead sexy diner owner dragged his super hot fiancé into the storeroom and hasn't reappeared in…twenty minutes."

"God, it's been twenty minutes? I need to get back out there before Caesar burns the place down."

"You good?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "I'm good. Thanks Lorelai."

"No prob stud," Lorelai teased placing another kiss on his lips, "anytime."

Hand in hand they left the storeroom and entered a now empty diner. Looking around Lorelai couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I guess they didn't wait around to see what we did," Lorelai teased and Luke turned a deep shade of red. "Can I have my lunch now?"

"Sure," Luke agreed, "your salad will be done in a minute."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"Luke…"

"Lorelai…"

Putting on her best pout she leaned over the counter, "Please can't I have a burger? You wouldn't really try to make me eat a salad would you?"

"Your burger will be done in a second," Luke groaned, "now sit back down and I'll get you coffee."

"God I knew I loved you for a reason," Lorelai gushed after the coffee was set in front of her, "This is amazing."

"It's good to know that I won you with my coffee."

"Oh, not just your coffee, Luke, you also won me with your exceptional burger making skills and the pie. Oh the pie!"

"You are impossible crazy lady," Luke said smiling. "I'll be right back."

-----------------------------

"Do you have everything you need?" Sookie asked Lorelai as she packed a suitcase for the Inn.

"I think so," Lorelai told her friend as she looked around her room for the millionth time, "I can't help but think I'm going to forget something though."

"Well," Sookie started, "it's not like we are going miles and miles away. If you end up needing something you don't have with you tomorrow morning then I can come back and get it. We should get going soon."

"I know," Lorelai agreed zipping up her bad, "It was great of Mia to let us stay at the Inn tonight. It will help getting ready in the morning so much easier."

"You just want to be around so you can supervise the decorating tonight, don't lie."

"That's not true," Lorelai started and was cut off by a look from Sookie, "okay, so it's partially true."

"Thank you," Sookie gushed, "you know that Jeff will do a great job. He's been over several weddings at the Inn by himself and you've said that each time he's done amazing."

"I know and he will; it's just…"

"It's just your wedding and this time it's different huh?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she hung her head, "Sook, I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Lorelai why?"

"I'm getting married," Lorelai said simply, "I'm not sure that I can do this. What if Luke realizes that he can't stand me…"

"Lorelai stop."

"But Sookie."

"No. Lorelai, Luke loves you. You know that and I would be more than shocked to ever think that he would ever loose interest in you or decides he couldn't stand you. You are the poster couple for this town and for families everywhere."

"Sook…"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"More than anything else in the world."

"Then trust me, this will be fine. This will end up perfect."

"You think?"

"I know," Sookie said. "Now, let's get Rory and head to the Inn. We have a very exciting bachelorette party ahead of us."

"Sook," Lorelai started, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad to see you so happy."

"I am," Lorelai said, "he's great. I would have never imagined finding someone who was so perfect for me. Even in our differences, he compliments me in every way."

"And to think of the babies that you'll make…"

"SOOKIE!"

"What? I'm just saying," Sookie answered innocently and laughed at the blush that covered Lorelai's face. "Okay, you ready to go."

"Yeah, I am," Lorelai relented grabbing her suitcase from the bed, "Let's go party!"

"The chick flicks and ice cream are calling us," Sookie said smiling, "with an eight year old daughter we have to have a PG rated party which means no alcohol and no dirty games."

"That's fine with me," Lorelai said, "I'll get a chocolate high and have a very similar reaction."

"Chocolate we can do," Sookie said with a laugh. "Rory, we're leaving!"

"Coming Sookie," Rory called back from her room as the adults waited in the living room. "Can we watch Cinderella first?"

"Of course sweetie," Lorelai assured her daughter, "we can watch whatever you want to watch."

The three girls made their way to the Independence Inn, which was a bustle of activity getting ready for the wedding of the season. The weather was holding true and Lorelai was getting her wish of an outdoor wedding, with just a hint of chill in the air.

---------------------------------------

Across town Luke was alone in his diner, having closed early and was in his apartment feeding April her dinner. Lorelai had offered to take her for the night so that she could participate in the bachelorette party activities but Luke assured her he would be fine.

"Tomorrow everything gets better," Luke whispered to April. "I get to marry my best friend and you will get the best mommy in the world."

April cooed in-between bits of mashed banana and Luke smiled at his daughter.

"You already love momma don't you?"

"Momma!" April yelled looking around the room for Lorelai, "momma?"

"Momma isn't here right now babe," Luke told his girl kissing her gently on the forehead, "tomorrow. I promise you'll get to see her tomorrow and then you'll be spending time with grandma and grandpa."

"Gramma," April exclaimed, "gramma, gramma, gramma!"

Luke smiled as he watched April devour another bit of banana. He had been amazed at how well April and Emily had taken to each other. Emily was completely in awe of her two granddaughters and often hinted that another grandchild would be wonderful.

Luke would always grip Lorelai's hand when talk of children came up, knowing that the miscarriage still had a grip on Lorelai's brain. He knew that they would be able to have more kids, the doctors had confirmed that, but Luke knew that it was now all about timing for them. They didn't want to rush things, Lorelai needed to be emotionally ready to try again.

"Come on baby girl," Luke said picking up April gently, "let's get you off to bed so daddy can relax before his big day tomorrow."

"Dada," April responded, her small hands rubbing her eyes as she let out a yawn.

Luke set April down in the crib he set up near his won bed at the apartment and flung himself down on the couch.

"God, I'm so tired," Luke said out loud to the empty apartment, "I wonder what Lorelai is doing?"

Looking around at the almost empty apartment he sighed. "Guess I should find something to do to keep my thoughts from Lorelai so that I might be able to sleep some tonight."

Turning on ESPN he grabbed a beer from his fridge and settled down to watch TV. About twenty minutes later, after watching the end of a hockey game he was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Tossing the beer in the trash can he went to find out who was at the door.

Opening the door his jaw hit the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, actually...that's a lie. I'm not really sorry. The end of this chapter was the first thing that popped into my head and the rest of the chapter was written around it. I live off of my cliff hangers, I just hope I don't get hung for writing them so often. **

**Who do you think it is at the door? Major shout out and props to the person who guesses it! I'd love to have your opinions. Please review!!**


	14. A Shady Visitor

**A/N: Who was standing at the door when the last chapter left off? Well, here is your answer. I'm so thankful for everyone who is reading and reviewing. You guys are great! Please keep reviewing and reading...I love getting those little alerts!**

**A/N2: Thanks to my beta The Mrs.Ventimiglia for giving me so great feedback and fixing all of my little mistakes. You rock! Well here ya go...on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own Gilmore Girls...it's sad, isnt' it?**

* * *

_Turning on ESPN he grabbed a beer from his fridge and settled down to watch TV. About twenty minutes later, after watching the end of a hockey game he was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Tossing the beer in the trash can he went to find out who was at the door._

_Opening the door his jaw hit the ground._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked in shock._

"Well," she answered smiling, "I'm here to see you get married. Did you forget you invited me?"

"No…" Luke mumbled, "I just didn't think you could make it. You told me you couldn't make it."

"Well big brother," Liz Danes answered smugly, "things change."

"What happened?" Luke asked automatically and Liz shrugged.

"It's nothing," she insisted with a wave of her hand. "So, when do I get to meet this fiancé of yours? It's serious enough for you to be marrying her and yet I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. Why is this?"

"Well," Luke answered leaning against the door jar, "you haven't been around. This is the first time you've been in Stars Hollow in what, two or three years? And usually when I go see you in New York it isn't for a very positive reunion so I've never brought Lorelai or Rory."

"Rory?" Liz questioned, "Who is Rory?"

"Rory is Lorelai's daughter," Luke said a proud smile on his face. "She's about Jess' age. Speaking of Jess, where is that nephew of mine?"

"He's downstairs in the car," Liz told him and Luke scoffed.

"Why did you leave him down there? It's freezing out! Go get him and come back up," Luke demanded angrily.

"Okay, okay," Liz muttered and turned on her heel. Luke left the door open and started brewing a pot of coffee for his sister.

_God,_ Luke thought, _it's been ages. The last time I saw her was about eight months ago. It was when that loser of a boyfriend left her and Jess, again. I swear to God, if she got back together with him, I'll…I'll…I dunno what I'll do, but it won't be good. Crap, where is she going to stay? I wonder…maybe I can get Lorelai to get her a room at the Inn. That is if they have any rooms left. Who knows? Shit. Why do you always do this to me Liz?_

"Luke?" Liz's voice asked from the top of the stairs. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Luke answered, "I was brewing a cup of coffee for you if you want it."

"I'd love some coffee," Liz accepted. "Come on in Jess, don't be shy."

"Hey Jess," Luke greeted his nine-year-old nephew. "Are you hungry?"

Jess looked up briefly from the book in his hand and nodded. Luke chuckled briefly before asking, "What do you want? I can make grilled cheese, a hamburger, tuna…"

"Um," Jess interrupted, "grilled cheese is fine."

"Coming up," Luke said turning towards the fridge, "anything for you Liz?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay," Luke said as he started making Jess' dinner. Just then April let out a scream.

"What in the hell is that?" Liz asked and Luke glared at her.

"Watch your language," he scolded motioning towards Jess who hadn't lifted his head. "That is April, my daughter."

"You're what?" Liz bellowed and Luke groaned as April cried louder. "I didn't realize you got Lorelai knocked up so quickly."

"I didn't," Luke said rocking his daughter trying to calm her down.

"So you got another girl knocked up while you were with Lorelai and she's still marrying you?"

"Liz shut the hell up," Luke growled, "I dated this girl before Lorelai. We weren't super serious and she left town long before I met Lorelai, well okay months. Last September she abandoned April here at the diner with just a short note and I haven't seen nor heard from her since. Hell, I didn't actually see or talk to her that night either. She never told me she was pregnant, probably because we had already broken up."

"And she's still marrying you?" Liz asked again and Luke was losing his patience quickly.

"Lorelai loves me and she loves April. You wouldn't know the family we've become over the last few months because you don't live here. April calls Lorelai mom just as Rory calls me dad. We're adopting them, well me, Rory and Lorelai, her. Please shut up."

"Sorry big brother," Liz held up her hands in defense. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Jeez," Luke muttered before turning his attention away from his aggravating sister and to his uber-smart nephew. "How is the grilled cheese?"

"Its great Uncle Luke," Jess told him around a mouthful of cheese. "I've never had one this cheesy before."

"It is a secret that Rory taught me," Luke revealed, "double the cheese."

"Who is Rory?" Jess asked, oblivious to the adults' prior conversation.

"She's my fiancé's daughter," Luke told him, ruffling his hair and laughing as he jerked away. 'You'll meet her tomorrow at the wedding. She's a lot like you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Luke nodded carefully getting a bottle for April. "She's always reading and really smart. She probably loves reading more than you do."

"Nobody could love reading more than this kid," Liz insisted, "he's never without a book."

"Neither is Rory," Luke assured her and Jess. "You guys will get along fine."

"Cool, how old is she?"

"She just turned nine in October," Luke answered, "she's not much younger than you are."

"I'll be ten in May," Jess proudly stated and Luke nodded.

"Hey Luke," Liz interrupted and Luke faced his little sister. "Where are we gonna stay. I noticed there isn't a whole lotta room in here."

"I'm working on that," Luke admitted. "I'm not sure yet."

"Oh, cause ya know I'm getting awful tired. Do you think you could figure it out?"

Luke internally groaned and desperately desired to bash his head against the wall, but thankfully refrained.

"Let me call Lorelai and see if we can get you a last minute room at the Inn," Luke suggested. "I'll be right back."

Grabbing the phone and stepping out into the hallway he took a deep breath before dialing the familiar phone number.

"Lorelai Gilmore's phone, Lorelai Gilmore speaking."

"Hey Lorelai," Luke started and wasn't too shocked when he heard giggles coming from the other end. "Lorelai?"

"Hey Lukey-pookey," another voice came on and Luke shook his head.

"Lorelai, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Luke asked slightly annoyed. He was so not in the mood for this.

"Sorry babe, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"My sister showed up on my doorstep tonight with Jess," Luke told her. "This is so like Liz, no warning, no courtesy RSVP card, and no thoughts about where she would be staying. I swear to God if she tells me that she got back together with that low-life scrap of dirt she calls a boyfriend I'll kick her ass into the next century."

"Luke calm down," Lorelai soothed and Luke ignored her and continued his rant.

"She sure does have nerve," Luke raved, "I went and bailed her out of the mess that jerk left her with only months ago and since I haven't gotten one single solitary phone call of thanks or a simple 'hey how's it going?'"

"Luke…"

"She had no idea about April and only knew we were engaged and getting marred because you insisted that we send her an invitation. Now it's great to have her here and I'm glad to see that Jess seems to be surviving, but still… this is so like her."

"Luke…"

"I have half a mind to pack her back up and send her home. But then I look at Jess and it kills me. He seems okay, but he's quieter then normal and won't raise his head. It is almost like he's scared or something. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Lorelai took advantage of Luke's pause and jumped in, "This is what you are going to do hon. You are going to get her and Jess's stuff around and bring them to the Inn. We had a last minute cancellation and we can stick them in that room. It's already been paid for anyways. Then tomorrow after the wedding they can head back to New York when we leave for our honeymoon. How does that sound?"

"You are amazing," Luke praised, "Have I mentioned that today?"

"I can't recall," Lorelai teased, "but seriously Luke, bring them over. I'll get everything set with Tobin at the front desk."

"Thank you Lorelai," Luke gushed again, "I love you."

"Love you too," Lorelai told him smiling. "Now I'll see you in a bit."

Luke hung up the phone and for the first time since Liz had shown up thirty minutes before he felt relaxed again. He took a few minutes and let the relaxation roll over him before he stepped back through the door to gather Liz and Jess up and get them to the Inn.

"So?" Liz questioned the second Luke walked back into the room. "Where are we staying?"

"Lorelai was able to work it out so you and Jess can stay at the Inn tonight and then head home tomorrow. I'm going to put a coat on April and then I'll take you there." Luke told her picking up April's coat from the couch. "Looks like you'll be able to meet Rory tonight Jess."

"Cool," Jess muttered his eyes still focused on his book.

"So we get to stay in a swanky room at the Independence Inn," Liz gushed, "nice bro, nice."

"You are not to mess with anything there, do you understand me?" Luke warned and Liz threw up her hands. "Lorelai has been gracious enough to let you stay, do not screw it up."

"Jeez, calm down Lucas," Liz protested, "I'll be fine. Can we go?"

"Yeah," Luke told them and he watched as Jess slowly got up and followed his mom out the door. _Something is going on with him, _Luke thought to himself worriedly, _I just wish I knew what it was._

Ten minutes later Luke was pulling into the parking lot of the Independence Inn with Liz and Jess right behind them in her beat up car. Luke carefully unfastened April from her car seat and waited for Liz and Jess to get their bags from the car before they walked into the lobby.

When they entered Lorelai and Rory were camped out on the couch with a magazine in-between them, their feet propped up on the coffee table giggling.

"Hey," Luke called to get their attention and Lorelai smiled up at him and April. "Lorelai, this is my sister Liz and her son Jess, Liz this is Lorelai my fiancé and our daughter Rory."

"Hi Liz, it is so nice to finally meet you," Lorelai gushed wrapping an unsuspecting Liz in a quick hug. "I'm thrilled you were able to make it here for the wedding."

"Uh, yeah me too," Liz said hesitantly and forced a smile on her face. "I can't believe Luke is finally settling down. I thought he'd be a bachelor forever."

"Liz…" Luke growled but Lorelai interrupted him.

"Well us Gilmore girls certainly are able to have an effect on him," Lorelai teased wrapping an arm around his waist careful not to disturb April. "He was toast the minute we meet."

"Lorelai…" Luke warned and eyed his fiancé with a playful smile. "I was quite taken."

Lorelai turned her attention towards the boy who was standing near Luke and leaned down, "So Jess, how old are you?"

"I'm nine," Jess answered politely; "I'll be ten in May."

"Big double digits," Lorelai exclaimed, "Rory here just turned nine."

Rory blushed at the sudden attention and then noticed the book in Jess's hand, "Oh my gosh, I loved that book. Isn't Charles Dickens incredible?"

"Uh yeah," Jess responded, caught off guard by her sudden outburst. "This is the third book of his I've read. _David Copperfield _has been my favorite so far."

"Have you read _A Tale of Two Cities_?" Rory asked pulling him by the sleeve of his jacket to the couch to further discuss the author.

"Seems like they've hit it off," Lorelai mentioned watching her daughter interact with her soon-to-be nephew, "I'm glad they'll get along since they are family now."

"Yeah," Liz answered half-heartedly. "So, can you show me my room now? I'm pooped from the drive and would like to get some Z's."

"Of course," Lorelai exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. Let me just show you…"

Lorelai grabbed a key from the front desk before motioning for Liz to follow her. "I'll be right back down Luke, do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all," he answered and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Jess come on," Liz barked and Jess nodded slowly before getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"We can talk more tomorrow," Rory offered. "It will be nice to have someone to talk to about books. My best friend Lane is all about music."

"Yeah," Jess mumbled, "nice meeting you."

Rory turned back to the magazine she had been going over with her mom as Liz, Jess, and Lorelai continued up the stairs. Luke sat down with April in his arms and couldn't shake this feeling of dread that had washed over him.

"Rory," Lorelai's voice interrupted his train of thoughts when she re-entered the room. "Go on upstairs honey and get ready for bed. We have to be up early."

"Okay mom," she answered, "you coming?"

"In just a second sweetie," Lorelai said pushing her towards the stairs handing her the key. "Keep the door unlocked for me okay?"

"Okay."

Lorelai waited until she heard the sound of the door closing upstairs before she turned to Luke and found a matching look of disbelief and suspicion in his eyes.

"Okay," she started, "now I can see why you were upset. Something doesn't seem right."

"I know," Luke agreed, "But I just don't know what is up. And knowing Liz it could be anything."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

-----------------------------

The next morning dawned bright and as Lorelai stretched to wake her still sleeping muscles she grinned.

_I'm getting married today, _she thought to herself and hurriedly threw the blankets off of her and jumped on Rory's bed.

"Ugh," her nine year old grunted and Lorelai laughed, working her fingers tickling Rory. "Cut it out mom."

"Come on Rory," Lorelai insisted, "get up. We are wasting valuable daylight here!"

"Mom," Rory grunted pulling the covers over her head, "what time is it?"

Lorelai paused for a moment glancing at the clock on the bedside table, "it's seven thirty."

"God," Roy moaned, "it's seven thirty on a Saturday and you are expecting me to move. You've got another thing coming to you sister if you think that."

"But Rory…"

"No," she interrupted, "now leave me alone. Go back to sleep. You need to look pretty and sleep will help."

"I can't sleep anymore," Lorelai whined, "please get up with mommy."

"I need at least another hour," Rory argued, "good bye."

"My oldest offspring," Lorelai started again and moved her fingers under the blanket. "You know you want to get up now…"

"If you want to actually walk down the aisle today you will leave me alone, mom." Rory warned and Lorelai sighed.

"Fine," she pouted. "I'll go start coffee."

"An hour," Rory reminded her, "no sooner."

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai muttered and slipped a robe and slippers on before heading down the hallway. Before she turned the corner though she stopped, the sound of talking edging her curiosity on and she strained to hear.

"I know…I know," the voice was saying and Lorelai was struggling to recognize it. Then it hit her, it was Liz, Luke's sister. She got a little closer so she could hear a bit better. "I'll get the money don't worry…give me another day. That's right, just one more day…Chuck you don't have to do that…I swear I'll have the money tonight. No, not my place, Jess will be there. He's my kid, that's why. No damn it, I'm not going to leave him…no…no…damn it Chuck. I'll have it for you tonight. Corner of 40th and Jermaine. I'll have it all…I swear…"

Lorelai wasn't sure exactly what she had walked in on, but she knew that Luke's sister was up to something. Taking a few steps back she quietly crept down the hall back towards her room. She didn't want Liz to know she had overheard. After waiting several moments she began walking towards the stairs again, slightly louder this time, ensuring that Liz heard her approaching.

When she turned the corner Lorelai feigned surprise in finding Liz in the hallway, "Liz, you're up early. How did you sleep?"

"Um, good…" Liz mumbled glancing around nervously.

"That's great," Lorelai said enthusiastically. "I'm glad. I could barely sleep a wink; I'm too excited I guess."

"Yeah," Liz agreed, "weddings will do that."

"Would you like some coffee? I was on my way downstairs to see if Sookie was up and made some already."

"Uh…no, no that's okay. I'm just going to lay back down for awhile. Thanks anyways."

"Sure thing," Lorelai told her. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Liz confirmed, nodding her head and then quickly went back into her room and shut the door.

_I wonder what is going on,_ Lorelai's mind raced, _I need to call Luke. I need to call Luke right now._

* * *

**A/N: What could Liz be up to? And how is Luke going to handle it? You'll have to wait until next week to find out. But for now, please hit the little grayish-purplish button down there and leave me your thoughts! Thanks everyone!**


	15. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: I am SO very sorry for the incredibly long wait you have had to endure for this next chapter. I hope that doesn't keep people from reading and reviewing? My life has turned into this crazy, mixed up, mash of stuff that I am trying to keep in check. Stupid job and school and everything else. Anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

_I wonder what is going on, Lorelai's mind raced, I need to call Luke. I need to call Luke right now._

Lorelai turned to make her way back down the hallway to her room in order to slip on shoes and to go find Luke. She entered the room quietly and made her way to the closet and pulled out her gym shoes, when she turned around Rory was standing in front of her causing Lorelai to stumble.

"God sweetie," Lorelai panted trying to catch her breath from the scare, "you scared mommy. What are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I need to go find Luke and talk to him," Lorelai told her as she plopped down on the side of the bed and began fumbling with her shoe. Suddenly it wasn't in her hand anymore, but clutched with its pair to Rory's chest. "Rory darling, I need my shoe."

"No," Rory exclaimed hugging them closer to her. "You are not leaving this Inn."

"I have to go talk to Luke, Rory." Lorelai insisted and Rory's blue eyes grew big in worry.

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you have to go talk to Luke so badly this morning?"

"I just have to Rory," Lorelai told her daughter, "You wouldn't understand. It's adult stuff."

"You aren't backing out are you?" Rory asked incredulously. "You can't back out of this mom. That would be horrible. You love Luke, I know you do."

Lorelai finally understand the weight of her daughter's words and shook her hand, "I'm not backing out. That is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Really?"

"Really, really. You are right, I love Luke more than words could express. I just came across some information this morning I need to share with your soon-to-be stepfather."

"Oh," Rory sighed in relief. "Okay. Still mom, you aren't supposed to see the groom before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in superstitions like that Ror." Lorelai informed her. "Now, may I please have my shoes back?"

"I don't know mom," Rory said fumbling, "what if grandma gets here and you are gone?"

"Rory, honey," Lorelai said getting frustrated, "it is only nine, the wedding isn't until one, and your grandma won't be here for awhile."

"You promise you'll hurry?"

"I promise I'll hurry, now shoes, please?"

Rory reluctantly handed over the shoes and watched as her mother threw them on and hap hazardly tied them.

"Now Rory, I'll be right back. Why don't you head down to the kitchen and get yourself from breakfast and when I get back we'll start getting ready."

"Okay," Rory agreed shoving her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm really happy about you and Luke and the whole wedding thing," Rory stammered and a smile broke out on Lorelai's face. "This is good mom, really."

"I'm happy too sweets," Lorelai told her wrapping her arms around her, "You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I want you to know that won't ever change."

"I know."

"Okay," Lorelai tightened her grip. "Even when there are more kids included in our family?"

"You and dad want more kids?" Rory asked, using dad for Luke for the first time that morning with her fears resolved.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered honestly. "We'll talk about it more though when April is a little older. We've got our hands full with the two of your right now."

"Okay," Rory told her and Lorelai smiled into her hair.

"I'm going to go sneak out real quick," Lorelai said and Rory nodded.

"Hurry please, mom," Rory pleaded, "I don't want grandma to get here before you get back."

"I'll hurry," Lorelai promised, "Now go get some breakfast and I'll see you in a bit."

"I'm going to take a shower first," Rory told her mother motioning towards the bathroom.

"Sounds good sweetie," Lorelai agreed. In Lorelai best movie impression she dropped her chin and exclaimed, "I'll be back."

Rory just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her robe and shut the door to the bathroom behind her. Lorelai chuckled, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door.

The lobby of the Inn was still fairly vacant and Lorelai made a mad dash to the door.

"Lorelai!"

Of course she wouldn't succeed.

"Morning Sook," Lorelai greeted as she turned around. "How is breakfast going?"

"Oh it's going great," Sookie gushed, "The waffles and fresh fruit though is always a hit. Do you want some breakfast? I'm guessing you are probably starved."

"Not really," Lorelai shrugged, "I'm actually going to step out for just a minute, but as soon as I get back I'll grab Rory and we'll grab breakfast."

"Stepping out?" Sookie questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Oh…" Lorelai stammered, "Just into town for a bit."

"You can't go see him," Sookie cried. "It's bad luck to see the groom before your wedding."

"That is just a stupid assumption," Lorelai insisted, "That has never been proven."

"I'm not letting you go," Sookie informed stamping her foot in all firmness.

"Sookie," Lorelai sighed, "I'm only going to be gone for a little while. I really need to talk to him, it's important."

"You aren't breaking it off are you?"

"What? No. Why is everyone assuming that this morning?" Lorelai muttered tossing her purse on a chair. "I'm not breaking it off; I just need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Lorelai," Sookie said, "but I can't let you go."

"Sookie," Lorelai whined. "Fine. Can I get some coffee?"

"Sure," Sookie perked up, "Come with me and I'll get you a cup."

"Great," Lorelai said forcing a smile. "I'm just going to check with Jeff at the desk on something and I'll be in there."

"Okay," Sookie agreed and bounced off towards the kitchen and Lorelai smirked.

Now I can sneak out and be gone before she realizes I left, Lorelai thought as she grabbed her purse. When she closed the front door of the Inn behind her she breathed a sigh of relief that finally, she had escaped.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai was glad that her back was turned so her mother couldn't see her eye roll and evident disappointment in being caught…again.

"Lorelai where are you going?" Emily asked and Lorelai turned around slowly.

"Mom," Lorelai greeted, "You sure are here early."

"You didn't answer my question Lorelai," Emily persisted, "Where were you going? Surely you weren't going into town were you? The hairdresser will be here in less than an hour and you still have to shower."

"I just need to run to Doose's for something and I'll be right back."

"Send someone else to go," Emily instructed pulling Lorelai by her arm back towards the door of the Inn. "Those are what your employees are for."

"Yes mother I know," Lorelai answered sarcastically, "but this is something I need to do."

"You were going to see Luke," Emily assumed and Lorelai was silent in admission. "You know Lorelai…"

"I know, I know, its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, but I really need to see him." Lorelai interrupted and Emily's smile grew.

"You can see him…"

"Great…"

"When you get to the altar," Emily finished and Lorelai couldn't hide her anxiety. "Not a moment sooner."

"Mom…"

"No arguments, now let's get you ready for the wedding."

Lorelai knew she had lost reluctantly let Emily lead her back into the Inn. She still couldn't shake the feeling she had about Liz and the mysterious phone call but she knew she would just have to get Luke alone right after the ceremony.

_Please don't let her do anything stupid to ruin this day for me and Luke_, Lorelai thought. _We deserve to just be happy today._

-----------------------------

Hours later, at a quarter till twelve, Luke was struggling with April's dress and was wishing desperately that he would have taken Lorelai up on her offer to take April with her and Rory to the hotel.

"Come on April," Luke pleaded with her daughter, "please stop squirming, Sweetie. Sit still for daddy."

"Dadadada," April stammered and Luke threw up his hands in frustration. Placing April back into the playpen clad only in her diaper Luke went to finish his lunch. Well, it was really a mix of breakfast and lunch since he hadn't been able to finish eating anything, but still he was starving and the egg whites would fill him just enough until he got to the reception.

April was happily planning in the pen with the stuffed animal dog that Rory had picked out for her as a Christmas present and Luke had to smile, all the frustrations of the dressing escapade leaving his memory.

"I can't help but smile around you, my princess." Luke told his daughter and April gurgled and giggled before going back to the stuffed Dalmatian puppy.

Glancing at the clock over the stove Luke sighed. Jackson would be there any minute to start getting ready and Lorelai had told him that her father would probably be stopping by too. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Luke went to answer.

"Luke my boy," Richard greeted, "how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good," Luke answered honestly, "Excited, nervous, anxious, and completely thrilled all at the same time. Does that sound normal to you?"

"Perfectly," Richard answered with a deep laugh. "You should have seen me on my wedding day, I was a nervous wreck. I thought I was going to throw up and faint before I walked out with the minister."

"It wouldn't surprise me if I did," Luke told him as the sat down at the table. "Could I get you something to drink? I could make a pot of coffee, or tea. I also have water, milk, and orange juice."

"Coffee would be great if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Luke answered, "It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"Sounds fine. So, where is my adorable little granddaughter this morning? Lorelai said she was here with you."

"You saw Lorelai this morning?" Luke asked, "How is she?"

"She's dealing with Emily and the powder crew that she brought with us from Hartford." Richard told him and stifled a laugh as he watched Luke visible relax. "They were eating breakfast when I left."

"Good, that's good."

"You'll be seeing her in just over an hour Luke," Richard assured him again, "You really should start getting ready. Have you showered yet?"

Luke shook his head as he poured Richard a cup of coffee and sank into a chair at the table. Richard sighed, took a sip of coffee, and started instructing his soon-to-be son in law.

"You go get in the shower," Richard told him. "I'll watch April for awhile, she seems to be fine playing now and when you are out we'll get her ready and head over to the Inn. About that time the wedding will be getting ready to start."

"Okay," Luke agreed and slowly got up. "Are you sure this is a normal feeling?"

"Like a stampede of rhinos is charging in your gut?"

"Yeah."

"Perfectly normal."

Luke nodded before leaving Richard alone in the kitchen area and heading into the bathroom. It wasn't until Richard heard the water start did he turn his attention to the little girl in the play pen.

"Today is going to be a good day, Angel." Richard told the little girl who looked at him in confusion. "Your daddy is a lucky man and my daughter is a lucky girl. You, too, are pretty lucky."

April cooed and Richard looked on to his granddaughter lovingly before reaching for the newspaper on the coffee table.

-----------------------------

Lorelai stood in front of the full length mirror in the bridal room and studied herself closely. The off the shoulder white dress was fitted to her body perfectly, the lace sleeves graced her arms and the neck line showed just enough of her curves to still be considered modest. The waist wrapped her body and the skirt of the dress flowed from there. The skirt was dusted with beading that when it caught the light it was sparkle and the tiara on her head sat perfectly nestled on top of her dark brown curls.

"You look beautiful Lorelai," Sookie gushed to her best friend as she pinned Rory's hair in place. Their matching dresses where a shade of ice blue that floated softly to the ground.

"Sookie is right, Mom," Rory gushed, "I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful."

"Thanks," Lorelai answered quietly, her eyes never leaving her reflection. She knew she must seem self-centered but damn it all, it was her wedding day. She could stare at herself all she wanted.

"Do you have all of your 'something's'?" Sookie asked and Lorelai turned around for the first time.

"Um…" Lorelai stammered going through the list quickly in her head. "Something new, my bridal…well, undergarments are new. My garter is my something blue, the tiara is my something old, but I don't have a something borrowed."

"Yes you do," Emily spoke up from her chair by the door. Her dark blue suit complimented the dresses Sookie and Rory wore with great beauty and she wore a bright smile. "I brought something I want you to wear."

Emily pulled a long box from her purse and walked slowly towards Lorelai and held back tears from her eyes.

"This was my mother's," Emily started shakily, "I always wanted you to wear it on your wedding day."

Lorelai took the box gingerly from her mother's hands and when she opened it she revealed a beautiful diamond solitaire necklace on a silver chain. Lorelai had to remind herself to breathe.

"Mom, this is gorgeous. Are you sure?"

"Of course," Emily said as she picked it up and placed it on her daughter's neck. "Now, your dress is complete."

A slight tap on the door interrupted their moment and Rory jumped up to answer the door.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed allowing Richard into the room as he held a half asleep April.

"Lorelai," Richard gasped, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Lorelai thanked him placing a kiss on his cheek. "Are we ready to start?"

"Yes we are," Richard answered, "Emily the ushers are waiting just outside to escort you and April to your seat and then the quartet will start."

Emily hugged Lorelai again quickly before gathering her young granddaughter in her arms and exiting the room quickly. Rory and Sookie then left to get lined up leaving Richard and Lorelai alone.

"You are going to blow Luke away," Richard whispered in her daughter's ear and Lorelai didn't think she could smile any brighter.

"I'm so happy."

"You are going to be very happy together," Richard told her before taking her arm to lead her down the aisle.

-----------------------------

The rhinos in Luke's stomach hadn't dissolved and only seemed to gain momentum as he watched Rory, followed by Sookie, walk down the aisle towards them. His breath caught when the quartet started playing the Cannon in D and the Inn doors opened to show Lorelai and Richard, arm in arm, beginning their walk down the aisle.

Luke was breathless.

He had never seen anything so beautiful before in his entire life till that moment. Lorelai walking towards him in her wedding dress on the arm of her father would forever be engrained in his memory.

He was having a hard time breathing.

When he took her hand he felt the sparks that went shooting up his arms and smile brightly at her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she mouthed 'I love you' and he immediately mouthed it back.

The ceremony was conducted and by the end there wasn't a dry eye in the house as Reverend Skinner pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed for the first time with their new titles. The crowd burst out into cheers and Lorelai leaned in against him beaming.

"We're married," he whispered into her ear and her eyes welled with tears.

"We are married," she confirmed before kissing him again. Rory wrapped her arms around the waists of her parents and Emily handed April to Luke and the picture taking started.

-----------------------------

"Please welcome, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes on the dance floor." the DJ announced from his stand on the porch of the Independence Inn and Luke held Lorelai's hand tightly as he lead her onto the hardwood floor.

As Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms she threaded her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

"I love you so much," Lorelai whispered against Luke's ear and it sent shivers down his spine. "This could not be a more perfect moment."

Luke could only nod his head against her neck, his throat to constricted to form words.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

"I'll never forget the day you breezed into the diner," Luke mumbled and Lorelai grinned. "I was so confused with the feelings that arose in me that day."

"Confused?"

"I wanted to hate you," Luke admitted, "You were so annoying at first."

"Hey!"

"What? You were. But then, I don't know, you captured my attention and I couldn't get you out of my head. You had my heart pretty much right away."

"I didn't know that," Lorelai told him, pulling away to look in his eyes. "You had me right away too. That is probably why I was so annoying."

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
it touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely... don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you...and Just the way you look tonight_

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night._

"I want to start thinking about having another child."

Lorelai's statement caught Luke off guard and he stopped swaying to the music for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Lorelai assured him. "I want to have a baby with you."

"I'm sure we can do that."

"Really?"

"If you are sure you are ready then so am I," Luke told her with a smile. "I'll have twenty kids with you if that is what you want."

"Maybe not twenty," Lorelai teased. "I'm thinking maybe two more."

"Two sounds like a perfect number," Luke told her squeezing his arms around her tightly. "God I love you."

"I love you too," Lorelai responded. "Hey Luke…"

"Yeah, Lorelai?"

"I'm kinda getting hungry."

"You are?"

Lorelai nodded and he let out the deep rumble of a laugh that had built up in his chest.

"I can't let my bride starve," he answered simply. "Let's get you some food."

"Thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed and as the song ended she pulled Luke off towards their seats and motioned for the waiter to bring their plates.

-----------------------------

"Where are you going for your honeymoon sugar?" Babette questioned Lorelai who had been cornered by the two town gossips. "Are you taking the girls?"

"Of course they aren't taking the girls," Miss Patty interrupted before Lorelai could say anything. "You can't take children on your honeymoon."

"But Rory has never been away from Lorelai for more than a night or two," Babette insisted, "and surely they plan on staying away longer than a weekend."

"Ladies," Lorelai was finally able to penetrate herself into the conversation, "Please settle down."

"We just want to know."

"The girls are staying with my parents this week while Luke and I vacation at a resort in Florida." Lorelai informed them.

"Oh!" Miss Patty gasped, "Florida, dear? How did you get Luke to agree to that?"

"I have my ways," Lorelai told them with a devilish grin. "It's a nice resort on the Gulf of Mexico side, a lot less commercial than the Atlantic side."

"Quant?"

"According to the pictures yes," Lorelai told them. "I found them through friends of my parents who vacation in that area each year. Apparently Clearwater is going to be the new spot in Florida."

"I'll have to remember that," Babette answered, "for Morey and mine's next anniversary."

Lorelai nodded and suddenly felt a hand on her back.

"Excuse me ladies," Luke's deep voice interrupted, "But do you mind if I steal my wife away for a few minutes."

"Of course not, stud," Miss Patty exclaimed. "Come on Babette, let's get something to drink."

Lorelai giggled as the women scuttled off and leaned back into Luke's arms. "I can't wait to get out of here. How much longer?"

"Hopefully not much longer," Luke agreed. "Your mom says it is time to cut the cake."

"Yes!" Lorelai cried throwing her arms up. "After cake I'm sure we'll able to get out of here."

"Really?"

"It is the last thing we have to do," Lorelai told him. "I just want to get to the hotel."

"For a good night's rest."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes, "For sleep."

Luke grinned cheekily as they headed off to greet Emily at the cake table and finish their wedding obligations.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe that this day is over," Lorelai whispered to Sookie as she watched Luke mingle with her father. "I'm Mrs. Danes now."

"You are," Sookie giggled, loose on all the champagne she'd consumed.

"I'm leaving on my honeymoon soon."

"You are."

"This has been the best day of my life so far," Lorelai gushed. "Hey Luke!"

"Yeah, hun?"

"You ready to go?"

"Almost," Luke answered. "Let me just find my sister and Jess and say goodbye."

"Okay," Lorelai said nodding and then suddenly her mind was filled with the scene in the hallway with Liz that morning. "Damn it."

"What is it honey?" Sookie asked putting down her champagne flask.

"I forgot to tell Luke…"

"Tell Luke what?"

"His sister…"

Lorelai rose from her seat and gathered her dress around her before heading after Luke. When she finally found him she saw the hurt look on his face and wrapped her arms around him.

"She seems to be gone," Luke whispered into her hair. "Didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It doesn't surprise me," Luke answered honestly with a shrug. "This isn't the first time she's come to town only to disappear without notice."

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Liz," Lorelai told him and felt him stiffen. "I overheard her in the hallway this morning talking on the phone with some guy about money she owed him. Said she'd get it for him…"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Luke, calm down."

"I need to get to the diner."

"The diner? Why?"

Luke didn't say anything as he walked towards Richard and Emily to announce they were finally leaving. The limo was parked out in front of the Inn and as they climbed in amidst the birdseed that was being thrust upon them Luke remained silent.

"Luke please talk to me."

"I need to see how much damage she did this time?"

"Damage what?"

"We need to stop at Luke's Diner in town," Luke instructed the driver and held Lorelai's hand tight.

"My sister tends to get into financial trouble easily. Usually she'll come and ask me for help."

"And you do?"

"Of course," Luke answered running his hand through his hair. "She's my sister. I was honestly surprised when she didn't ask me for any this time. I thought she was really here for the wedding and just the wedding. I guess I was wrong."

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry about this Lorelai," Luke interrupted her. "I'm sorry that she ruined today."

"She couldn't ruin today," Lorelai told him, "No matter what."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Luke told her as he climbed out of the limo his key ring in hand. Taking a second at the door before he unlocked it, he took a deep breath and entered slowly. Lorelai looked past him and everything seemed to be in order. The chairs where still placed on top of the tables and the kitchen was dark. Luke took the stairs to the office two at a time leaving Lorelai standing in the middle of the diner alone. Minutes later he rejoined her, his lips pulled tight in annoyance.

"Luke…"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Luke, please talk to me."

"She took it. Everything I had here."

"Took what?"

"Money."

"How much?"

"Not much."

"Luke, how much?"

"Four thousand."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for leaving a cliff hanger. Well, that is if you can really consisder this a cliff hanger? Please let me know what you think. I enjoy getting those amazing reviews! Oh, and the song used was 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra. Love him!**

**A/N2: THANKS to my beta Joey! You have been great with patience and feedback and I appreciate it!**


	16. To Honeymoon or Not?

**A/N: So I ended this on somewhat of a strange cliff hanger last time and here, finally, is the answer. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story and are intrigued with where it is going. I've many plans for some more characters to come up and come back into the picture. Believe me when I say, I'm no where near done yet.**

**Much thanks and major kudos to my beta Joey! You rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Is that a surprise? It shouldn't be!**

**-----------------------------**

"_I'm glad you feel that way," Luke told her as he climbed out of the limo his key ring in hand. Taking a second at the door before he unlocked it, he took a deep breath and entered slowly. Lorelai looked past him and everything seemed to be in order. The chairs where still placed on top of the tables and the kitchen was dark. Luke took the stairs to the office two at a time leaving Lorelai standing in the middle of the diner alone. Minutes later he rejoined her, his lips pulled tight in annoyance._

"_Luke…"_

"_I'm going to kill her."_

"_Luke, please talk to me."_

"_She took it. Everything I had here."_

"_Took what?"_

"_Money."_

"_How much?"_

"_Not much."_

"_Luke, how much?"_

"_Four thousand."_

-----------------------------

"What?" Lorelai stammered. "She took four thousand…dollars?"

"I knew I should have stopped by the bank yesterday," Luke grumbled ignoring Lorelai's question his head in his hands. "I should have made time. God, she always does this."

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry, Lorelai." Luke apologized wrapping his arms around Lorelai gently. "I'm sorry I have to deal with this right now."

"Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon." Lorelai hesitantly suggested and Luke pulled back in shock.

"What? You want to postpone?"

"Well, I don't want to postpone, but you just lost four thousand dollars." Lorelai answered rubbing his cheek. "That is a lot of money Luke."

Luke sighed and held on to Lorelai's hands tightly, "I think you should sit."

"Luke," Lorelai questioned her voice wary. "What is going on?"

"I'm about to tell you something I probably should have mentioned a long time ago," Luke said as he guided her to a seat. "You might want to sit down."

"Should I be worried?"

"It's not bad," Luke assured her as he took a chair across the table from her. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I guess it just never came up. When I said it wasn't much, well, I wasn't lying."

"Luke, she took four thousand dollars."

"I know," Luke answered, "and I'm so mad at myself for not making time to deposit that into the bank this week. If I would have she wouldn't have gotten way with most of that."

"I'm confused," Lorelai told him and Luke sighed.

"Let's just say," Luke started, his eyes meeting hers, "that we won't have to worry about money…ever."

"Are you saying you're rich, you're part of the mob? Are you a hit man? What? Come on babe, give me something here."

"In fewer words yes, not to the mob or hit man part, but to the rich part," Luke answered. "I've never really made that known to anyone. I guess that is why it never really came up. I keep the money in a separate account that I don't think to access much."

"Luke," Lorelai began the news settling on her. "Is that where the money for the house came from? I knew that the construction would cost a bit but I figured we'd just take out a mortgage or something."

"Nope, no mortgage," Luke said quietly. "We'll be paying for it all in cash. When my dad died he left me the entirety of his estate, including a handsome insurance policy and the earnings of the store. Then, after I turned it into the diner and started, I lived so meagerly that the money just kept growing. I didn't know what to do with it so I hired a financial advisor and started investing. A few smart choices there and the money doubled. Pretty soon I had so much more than I ever thought I would…"

"If you don't mind me asking hon, how much are we talking her? A hundred thousand?"

"Well," Luke said, "In my day to day account which includes all the money for the diner, it's ten thousand an month."

"Ten thousand dollars a month?" Lorelai's mouth was open in shock and Luke nodded.

"In all my other accounts and investments its closer to around 3.2 million," Luke continued and Lorelai felt faint.

"I don't know what to say," Lorelai started. "I can't believe it."

"I know," Luke said. "I can't believe it most days. With all the interest and investments it has never gotten below two million in the last year or so. You, Rory, April and any of our other children will never have to worry about anything ever."

Luke kissed her fingertips and leaned his forehead against his hands in seemingly defeat. Lorelai leaned down closer to his ear.

"You are the most amazing guy Luke Danes," Lorelai whispered as she got up and placed herself, wedding dress and all in Luke's lap. "And no amount of money would be able to affect that. Even if we were dirt poor I know that we wouldn't have to worry about anything because you love us. I love you so much."

"You aren't angry?"

"How can I be angry?" Lorelai asked, "You just told me that you're a millionaire. Yes, it's a little strange and will probably not hit me for awhile, but that wouldn't make me angry at you."

"I hid it from you," Luke argued. "Surely…"

Lorelai silenced him with a kiss, "Luke shut up. Yes, you hid something from me, but it doesn't change who you are or how much I love you. I just now know I love a slightly richer Danes. I'm still all in, I still want to have children with you; I still want to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

"I love you," Luke mumbled against her shoulder. "I wasn't planning on hiding it forever. I was going to tell you, it just never came up. I don't think about it often. Though, I did tap into it for the house. I want to make sure you always have everything you want."

"As long as I have you, I couldn't want anything more." Lorelai assured him.

"I don't want anyone to know," Luke began. "It would be just too weird."

"No one has to know," Lorelai promised. "It's our business, no one else's."

Luke nodded and placed a kiss on Lorelai's lips. "So Mrs. Danes, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Am I ever?" Lorelai exclaimed jumping up carefully. "I can't wait to spend the entire week with you…alone, no kids."

"Maybe we'll get a little child making in while we're at it," Luke suggested.

"A little?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. "I'm thinking we should guarantee it! Come on burger boy, let's go."

"Alright crazy lady," Luke agreed and swooped Lorelai up into his arms bridal style. "Away we go."

-----------------------------

The sun was warm against her skin as she lay on the sand, her bikini reflecting the rays of sunlight. They had decided to honeymoon in Florida where the weather would be wonderful and they would be able to bask in the warm sunshine. Lorelai sat up and glanced down the beach where Luke was taking an afternoon jog. He'd tried to get her to join him but she just laughed and plopped herself down in the sun for some tanning.

They had only been in Clearwater for a day now and she already loved every minute of it. Their condo was gorgeous and had a perfect view for the beautiful sunsets. She had woken that morning in the arms of her husband, the sunshine coming through the half open drapes, and the sound of the ocean filing her ears.

She was perfectly content. Laying back down she closed her eyes and felt herself relax further into the towel spread beneath her. She sighed deeply.

Then suddenly she was being covered by chilled water and she quickly let out a squeal, "Lucas William Danes you will pay for that!"

Luke let out a deep laugh before pinning her underneath him and kissing her forehead. "What do you have in mind?" he asked saucily and Lorelai scoffed.

"I'm thinking that you can test out that second bedroom tonight," Lorelai answered and Luke pulled away slightly, his eyes big. "That was not very nice."

"You would make me sleep without you on the third night of our honeymoon?" Luke asked his bride. "I can't imagine it."

"Well," Lorelai agreed, "You probably can't imagine it because it would never happen. I'll just have to think of something else to do to you."

"I'm sure I can help you think of many things to do to me," Luke growled and Lorelai grinned. "Though, I can't say many of them would be punishment."

"Who said anything about punishment?" Lorelai asked and Luke moaned when her lips grazed his ear. "So, you ready to get cleaned up for dinner?"

"Dinner? Seriously?" Luke questioned as she slid out from under him and began to gather her towel and beach sack. "You get me all riled up and then you want to go get food?"

"I'm hungry," Lorelai answered simply, "Plus, you must have missed the whole getting cleaned up part. I'm filthy with sand everywhere. I'm going to need a shower."

"A shower huh?" Luke pretended to ponder the invitation. "I think a shower is a good idea, come on Mrs. Danes, let's go."

-----------------------------

"Please Luke? Pretty, pretty please," Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip further to increase the pout she had developed. "Please!"

"Lorelai," Luke grumbled. "You want to go traipsing through a theme park with tons of other tourists on our honeymoon, just to ride a bunch of silly rides?"

"It's Busch Gardens Luke," Lorelai pleaded. "They aren't silly rides, they are roller coasters! Fantastic, wonderful roller coasters. Please! It's not even that far from here. The desk clerk said it wouldn't be more than a forty minute drive. Please!"

"I guess," Luke began and Lorelai squealed happily. "Just know I'm not riding any of those 'roller coasters,' got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai mumbled with a wave of her hand. "Come on! Get up and get dressed. We've gotta go!"

"Lorelai…"

"I'll make it up to you," Lorelai told him. "I promise."

"Anyway I want?"

"Um…"

"Tonight?"

"Certainly," Lorelai agreed with an awkward wink. "You can have your way with me tonight."

"Okay then," Luke finally said throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "You've got yourself a deal."

Lorelai squealed again and within thirty minutes were out the door and on their way. Lorelai was singing happily in the passenger's seat of their rental car while Luke was working his way through the Florida traffic.

"This traffic is horrible," Luke complained not more than five minutes into their drive. "Do these people not now how to drive or what?"

"It isn't that bad, Luke." Lorelai tried to console and Luke just grunted. Without anymore comments from him they finally made it to the park and found a place to park.

"I'm so excited," Lorelai gushed, "Rory is going to be so jealous. We'll have to bring the kids back here one day. They would love it. Oh, and Disney World. We have to take them to Disney World someday. The girls would get to meet the princesses and…"

"How much coffee did you drink this morning?" Luke asked interrupting Lorelai's speed talking.

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"Cause you are going a mile a minute," Luke said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You usually only get this way, this early, with more than five cups of coffee in the morning."

"Oh," Lorelai giggled. "It might have been a lot. I woke up before you and didn't want to wake you…"

"So you got coffee and went and sat on the beach?"

"Yup," Lorelai confirmed. "It was great."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not in words," Lorelai answered with a kiss on his cheek. "But agreeing to come here with me even though I know you would much rather be doing something else shows me that you love me. You are always sacrificing for me and Rory and April. You are amazing for that, you know?"

"It isn't that hard to cave when it comes to you." Luke answered with a modest shrug. "I'd move the moon for you."

"Let's hope you never have to," Lorelai teased. "I miss the girls."

"I know," Luke answered. "Me too."

"Do you think they are alright?"

Luke paused and drew Lorelai too him, "They are fine. Your parents adore them and wouldn't let anything go wrong. Do you want to call them?"

"No," Lorelai answered, "Well maybe…"

"When we get back to the hotel this evening we will give them a call," Luke assured her. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered eagerly and pulled Luke close to her. "Thank you."

"I miss them too," Luke answered with a shrug. "When will the adoption be finalized?"

"We have an appointment with the lawyer on the Tuesday after we get back to sign the papers and it will be official. Rory will become a Danes and April will have me as a mother," Lorelai answered smiling.

"I'm excited," Luke told her, "That is going to be a great day."

"We will have to celebrate," Lorelai answered saucily and Luke raised his eyebrows. "Twice, once with the girls and once by ourselves."

"I like the sound of that," Luke growled and kissed Lorelai behind her earlobe.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai teased, "We're in public."

"So?"

"I don't think we should do anything that might get us kicked out of the park."

"I'd be happy getting kicked out of the park," Luke growled, "then I'd have you to myself in our little room."

"Luke," Lorelai gasped, "what has gotten into you?"

"Well, I don't know what has gotten into me," he answered, "but I know something I want to get into."

Lorelai smacked his arm playfully to ward off the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear quietly, "Four hours," she said. "That is all I'm asking. Then we'll head back to the condo and do whatever you want."

"Whatever?"

"Yup," she answered grinning.

"Well, let's go and get this day over with!" Luke exclaimed, almost happily as he pulled Lorelai by the hand towards the closest attraction.

-----------------------------

"Hi mom!" Rory yelled into the phone causing Lorelai to pull the phone back slightly, "I miss you!"

"I miss you too sweets," Lorelai told her daughter, her free hand playing with the cord of the phone. "Are you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We are," Rory assured her. "We've been doing all sorts of things. Grandpa took us to the zoo yesterday. I got to see the lions and tigers. They were so cool."

"That is great sweetie," Lorelai answered tears filling her eyes suddenly. "Is April being good?"

"April is always good mom," Rory said with a 'duh' tone. "She learned a new word though."

"She did? What?"

"She says cookie now, oh and kitty. It's so cute."

"I bet it is," Lorelai answered. "Is April near you right now?"

"She's taking a nap," Rory answered quickly. "Should I wake her up?"

"No babe that is alright, I'll talk to her later. So dad and I will be home in a couple more days."

"I know," Rory confirmed. "On Saturday."

"Yup," Lorelai answered while nodding her head. "Have you been doing your homework?"

"Of course mom. I don't skip that. I got the only 'A' on a test we had on Tuesday. Grandma let me pick out dessert as a reward."

"That's great Rory! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey sweets, I'm going to go now okay. I'll see you the day after tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Rory answered. "Give dad a kiss for me and I'll give April one for you guys."

"Will do," Lorelai told her daughter. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As Lorelai was placing the phone back on the receiver Luke was coming out of the bathroom.

"So, how are they?"

"They are doing great," Lorelai answered. "Rory was all happy and bubbly. God I miss her."

"We'll see her soon," Luke said in comfort to his wife. "Then we'll be finalizing the adoption and moving into the apartment so that Tom can start work on the house."

"And we'll start trying to expand our family," Lorelai finished and Luke nodded. "You're right. It's just…"

At her pause Luke stepped in, "This is the longest you've been away from her since she was born?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I know it sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't," Luke assured her. "That is what makes you such an amazing mother and wife. Please though, let's not think too much about them tonight. We have such a limited time left together just the two of us."

"I know," Lorelai agreed. "Okay, no more kid talks tonight. I'm going to change and we will be ready to head to dinner."

"Hurry Lorelai," Luke reminded her. "We can't miss the boat."

"I'll hurry…" Lorelai called from behind the bathroom door and that is exactly what she planned to do. They were having dinner on this dinner cruise boat tonight that was supposed to be one of the most amazing things to do on Clearwater Beach. She donned a black cocktail dress that left little for imagination and then meticulously turned her attention to her makeup. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom completely ready.

"Great you're ready let's…" Luke's voice trailed off as he turned to see his wife when he heard the door open. His breath caught in his throat as he struggled to put thoughts together, "…go."

"You like?" Lorelai asked innocently and Luke nodded. "Well, we should go now before I get jumped don't you think?"

"As soon as that boat docks we will be back here," Luke huskily said as he took her hand. "You can count on that."

"Will do."

-----------------------------

"I've got such mixed feelings about going home." Lorelai pouted as they waited in line at the airport to board their plane home. "I'm going to miss being here in paradise with you, but I miss the girls so much."

"I know," Luke answered hugging her close. "It will be good to be home again."

"Ugh," Lorelai disagreed, "that means I have to go back to work."

"You've missed the Inn," Luke said pointedly and Lorelai shrugged. "You have."

"I guess. I've missed Mia and Sookie."

"_First class passengers for flight A342 to Hartford, Connecticut please prepare for boarding. Boarding first class passengers for flight A342 will begin shortly."_

"That's us," Lorelai whispered and Luke nodded. "You know, we have to talk about this whole finance thing."

"I know," Luke answered.

"It doesn't change anything."

"I know."

"I still love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too."

"So…"

"So…"

"So we have money."

"Yup."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We should start college funds for the girls."

"Not a bad idea."

"Rory has her sights set on Harvard."

"And she'll go there if she wants."

"I love you Burger Boy."

"Forever Crazy Lady."

-----------------------------

**A/N: No cliff hanger this time so you guys should be able to give me a little bit of a grace here right? I sure hope so. I can't say that this will be the end of it though. More twists and turns to come…especially in the next couple of chapters. Who is up for the adventure? **

**A/N2: You'd all be wonderful to leave me some reviews too! I love them. I feed off of them. They are wonderful! Thanks in advance for them!**


	17. What's Next?

**A/N: Here is another update! OMG, this one took me awhile to write and even with it I'm not 100 satisfied, however, I am my own worst critic and I've been told it's good. So, I'm going to trust my wonderful beta ****Joey**** and post it here. (Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like it…I just…can't really explain. Anyways…) Thank you for continuing to read and review, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG…**

**-----------------------------**

Once Luke and Lorelai returned home from their honeymoon things started to settle back down for the newlyweds. And Lorelai just prayed it would last long enough for them to get settled into their life. There were many changes that were creeping up on them and Lorelai was feeling quite overwhelmed.

The first part of those changes would be happening today if Lorelai could get her family out of the house and to Hartford.

"Hon' come on," Lorelai called up the stairs, "we can't be late."

"I know," Luke called back to his wife. "I'm almost ready. Which tie should I wear? The red or the blue?"

"The blue," Lorelai answered and then looked down at her navy dress. "No the red."

Luke huffed and started undoing the tie he had already put on to reach for the red one as he came down the stairs. Fumbling with the tie he grunted and Lorelai pulled him towards her and adjusted the tie.

"It's going to be okay Luke."

"I know," he answered, "I'm just still nervous."

"It isn't like we haven't been over everything with David already. He knows the whole thing and has been working with us since before Christmas. It's going to be fine."

"You're right," Luke said, "you are always right."

"You should remember that tomorrow when you are trying to get me to eat something green."

"I'm going to adjust my statement..."

"It's too late now..."

"No it isn't," Luke teased, "I'm right about the food and healthy aspect of our lives, you are right about everything else."

"I guess I can live with that," Lorelai answered placing a kiss on his lips careful not to smudge her lipstick. "Now, we really have to go. Our appointment is in forty five minutes. What happens if we hit traffic?"

"We'll be fine," Luke insisted. "Let's go. Are we taking the girls?"

"Yes," Lorelai told him. "Rory is in the kitchen with April."

"Well let's go then," Luke said as he walked into the kitchen with Lorelai on his heels. "You ready to go girls?"

Rory nodded excitedly, "Yup dad! Let's get this official."

Lorelai nodded happily and watched as Luke gingerly picked up his eleven month old daughter and held her close. She couldn't wait to get her family established finally. And legally.

The trip into Hartford was relatively quiet, besides of course the excited ramblings of Rory and the gurgles of April. Both adults however were silent. Luke rubbed Lorelai's hand gently in a silent form of comfort as Lorelai stared blankly out of the window at the passing Connecticut countryside.

"You okay sweetie?" Luke whispered to Lorelai and she shrugged. "You know you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I know," Lorelai whispered back with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You are lying."

"Luke, please just drop it."

"No. I'm not going to let whatever it is that is obviously bothering you just sit and stir in your mind alone. You need to tell me. We are a partnership in this. All of this."

"Luke it's nothing."

"Lorelai..."

"I'm nervous okay? I'm so nervous about this meeting that my stomach is upset. I was trying to not let it show, but apparently I can't keep anything from you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were nervous?"

"Because you needed me to be strong. You were all pacing and nervous the last couple days, I needed to be there for you."

"We need to be there for each other. You can't be scared to tell me how you are feeling. Sharing our feelings is what brought us together. We're in this together."

Lorelai nodded and whipped at a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. Luke was pulling into the parking lot of the attorney's office by this time and Lorelai was relieved and even more nervous all at the same time.

"We're here," she whispered and Luke nodded with a smile. "We are really here."

"Yes we are," Luke agreed, "and today we make our family official. We've been a family for months; this paperwork only makes it recognized by the state."

"I'm excited."

"Me too."

"Me too!" Rory exclaimed from the backseat and both adults chuckled. April called out from her car seat, eager to not be forgotten and Lorelai grinned.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rory scolded and Luke agreed with a nod and a smile and they unloaded into the parking lot. Lorelai made sure that Rory's coat was secured around her against the chill and Luke held April close. Entering the warm office Lorelai's stomach eased and she knew that this was more than right.

-----------------------------------------

"So what do we do now?" Lorelai asked nervously gripping Luke's hand tightly. "I don't understand..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes please don't worry. I know this is a little complicated but it isn't something we haven't dealt with before. It is just going to take a little longer than normal to sort through."

"What if you aren't able to find Anna?" Luke asked the question burning in his throat. "Does she really get a say in this? She abandoned April months ago with no information and no contact since and you are telling me that she might still have the ability to have parental rights? That doesn't make sense to me at all."

"I understand the frustration Luke, I really do," David assured him. "By law, yes, Anna still does have parental rights to April right now. We haven't found any evidence to show that Anna did anything to release those rights."

"So what if you can find her?" Lorelai asked and Luke took in a sharp breath. "Will she always have the rights?"

"No," David began to explain, "if we haven't been able to find Anna after ninety days then we will file a petition to the family courts for her rights to be absolved and then we'll be able to have you officially adopt her."

"So we are looking at months of this?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately yes," David told them. "We'll do everything we can to speed the process any way we can, but there isn't any way to tell you that it will be done in three months or in six. I can just assure you that it will be done."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed. "There isn't much else we can do then. Thank you David."

"It's my pleasure working with you guys," David answered. "I'll be in contact with you this week let you know the status. If we locate Anna you will be some of the first to know."

"Everything with Rory is settled though right?" Luke questioned. "She is a Danes now?"

"Yes, Rory is now yours by law Luke and her name has changed. Filing the paperwork before you left was the way to do it. Rory's birth certificate will arrive in the mail with fourteen days and will read Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Danes."

"She's going to be thrilled," Lorelai gushed. "Thank you again David."

"Of course," David answered and offered his hand to Luke in good bye. Leaving the office Luke and Lorelai linked hands in support and Lorelai focused her eyes on the floor.

Today was just not going her way to the fullest.

"Let's go home," Luke suggested and Lorelai nodded. Wrapping his arms around her waist he embraced her lovingly, trying to ease the pain he knew she must be feeling. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Lorelai said to convince herself more than Luke, "It will."

----------------------------------------

"Why did you agree to this Lorelai?" Luke asked in exasperation as he sank down into their bed several nights later. "You know how much I hate the town...gatherings."

"Luke honey," Lorelai countered as she pulled her reading glasses off placing the book she'd been reading on her lap. "They just want to be apart of our lives."

"And we have to let them?"

"It's just a party Luke," Lorelai assured him. "It's just a party."

"I hate parties."

"It's just one night."

"We've had enough parties over the past year," Luke argued, "Can't we just get away from them?"

"Luke," Lorelai scolded, "We are letting them do this. They want to help us celebrate the family and the adoption. We're going to let them. You will survive."

"Agh," Luke groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Fine."

"Stop being such a baby," Lorelai insisted. "Let's change the subject okay?"

"Okay."

"When are we moving into the apartment and when will the work be starting on the house?" Lorelai asked anxiously. "I can't wait."

Luke had to chuckle at the look on his wife's face and smiled for the first time since they'd gotten back from the town meeting. He propped his head on his hand, his body turned towards her, and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

"Tom can start as soon as we have the house cleared out," Luke told her. "And we have the apartment at the beginning on next week. We can take all of next week to do the move and make sure everything is in storage and stuff and Tom will be able to start the following week."

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I'm so excited Luke. This was really the best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad you like it," Luke said shrugging. "Are you sure about this party..."

"Don't go there Luke," Lorelai chuckled, "It's going to be fine."

"Fine," Luke said, "I'm really giving it up this time."

"Good."

"But..."

"Luke," Lorelai tried to keep her giggle from escaping but she didn't succeed. "You are being such a baby."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now, I'm going to turn over and go to sleep. Wake me up before you go to work tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Luke agreed. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lorelai replied sleepily. "Now go to sleep and don't think about the party, okay."

"Promise."

----------------------------------------

Lorelai was running on empty. It had been an insane week with the 'adoption' party, moving into the apartment and cleaning out the house and putting the most beloved of their things in storage, and on top of that she had to deal with some problems at the Inn she didn't think she'd be able to move as she sank into the bed in their small apartment. To make matters even worse April had an ear infection and wasn't sleeping very well which was causing both Luke and Lorelai to be on their last nerves.

He was still at the diner tonight and Lorelai was almost glad. It had been the worst possible day all week and Lorelai was ready to collapse into bed without any conversation or complication.

She almost felt guilty for feeling relieved that she didn't have to talk to anyone before she fell into sleep.

"Mommy," Lorelai heard Rory call from the door of their bedroom and Lorelai looked up to see a tear-streaked Rory standing there with Colonel Clucker in her arms.

"Rory sweetie what's wrong?" Lorelai asked opening her arms as Rory rushed to her mother's side. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Rory nodded and new tears spilled over and Lorelai just hugged her tight not sure what else to do. Knowing that she would be sacrificing some much needed sleep but Rory was much more important. Lorelai pulled her tightly to her and tried soothing her without words.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Lorelai asked. "What happened?"

"Daddy..." Rory choked out between sobs, "Daddy was hurt."

"Oh honey, daddy's fine, he's just closing the diner up tonight. He'll be home soon."

"He wasn't okay in my dream," Rory insisted, "he wasn't okay."

"I promise he's okay," Lorelai assured her. "Do you want to call him so you can go back to sleep?"

Rory nodded into Lorelai's shoulder and she breathed out. "Okay, let me get the phone and I'll him."

After Rory had been comforted by a very healthy and fine Luke over the phone she was able to finally fall back asleep in the room she was temporally sharing with April and Lorelai was finally able to collapse into bed. Ten minutes later Luke climbed in next to her.

"I'm sorry I had to work late tonight," he whispered and Lorelai shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry," Lorelai assured him. "It comes with the territory of owning your own business. I knew that when we got together and when we got married. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked concerned about the tone in her voice. "You seem..."

"I'm fine Luke," Lorelai cut him off, which seemed to make him even more nervous. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Luke murmured completely unconvinced. "I love you Lorelai."

"Love you too. Night."

"Good night," Luke answered and sighed as she rolled away from him and he closed his eyes to force himself to sleep. He knew this had been a hard week for her. So much was changing in their lives and the move and cleaning that they had done in the evenings had been much harder than either anticipated. The apartment was crowded and Luke knew that Lorelai hated to be that confined. He was pushing Tom to make the renovations be done as quickly as humanly possible.

When Luke felt the bed shaking several hours later as it pulled him from sleep his eyes shot open quickly. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking she was crying and Luke reached out to comfort her. He took a sharp intake of breath when at his touch she flinched and his thoughts raced to the day she told him about her miscarriage. He was praying it wasn't another one.

"Lorelai you need to tell me what's wrong," Luke whispered and Lorelai nodded. "I want to be able to help you."

"I know," Lorelai said in-between her tears, "I'm just so sad."

"About what?"

Lorelai turned her body towards him and his heart broke at the way her blue eyes were shining with tears. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers and just whispered 'I love you' to her. He knew that the words would come from her when she was ready and after what felt like an eternity she finally pulled away slightly and mumbled something incoherent. Luke looked at her expectantly and she repeated her words louder.

"I'm not pregnant."

Luke froze and wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist and pulled her close peppering her hairline and forehead with light kisses.

"I wanted to be pregnant so bad," Lorelai cried into his shoulder. "I want to have a baby Luke."

"We will Lorelai," Luke assured her. "We just have to have patience."

"It's been over a month since I went off of birth control Luke," Lorelai argued. "I was so sure yesterday that I was. I was late and I had a feeling and this afternoon I started and I knew I wasn't and that just piled more into my mind that I didn't know how to deal with."

"Lorelai please don't put more stress on yourself about this." Luke begged his wife, "That isn't making you healthy. You need to stay healthy, for yourself and our future babies and for April and Rory."

"I know."

"Okay," Luke told her. "Let's get some sleep. I don't have to work tomorrow morning so that will let us have a lazy Sunday morning."

"I'm sleeping till noon."

"Sounds like a perfect plan my wonderful wife."

"Thank you my hunky husband," Lorelai giggled and Luke pulled her tight. "Night."

"Night."

-----------------------------

**A/N: Slightly filler-ish I'll admit, but I promise there is a lot coming up. Please leave some reviews, I love getting them! (And I'm not afraid of begging. You know what would be really cool? To get to 300…on this chapter…can it be done? It's up to you! Hint)**


	18. Birthday Surprises

**A/N: I'M BACK! I know! And I'm sooo sorry about the delay in updating. I've been horrible and I feel just awful. I've been so incredibly super busy and a bunch of stuff has been piled on me in the last couple weeks making nearly impossilbe to keep up with writing. Thankfully, I should be able to pick it up again. (AND! If I get what I think I'm getting for Christmas it'll just be even easier! I'm so excited, less than three weeks!)**

**Thanks to Joey, my awesome beta! You have no idea how much I appreciate you.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! The best way to show me is to leave some reviews! You know how much I crave them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Still.**

* * *

Lorelai wasn't sure she was breathing. She couldn't, in that moment, remember how to. 

Staring down at the counter of their cramped little bathroom, in their temporary little apartment, two lines were staring back at her. Two lines that meant only one thing.

She was pregnant, again.

Lorelai staggered backwards and collapse onto the porcelain side of tub, shock encasing her entire body. The irony of the date was not lost on her.

Today was April Kathryn Danes' first birthday.

Lorelai grabbed for the stick, still sitting on the counter, almost mocking her, to check it again. It hadn't changed. Two lines still stared back at her and she felt a tear run down her cheek. A flurry of emotions were sent through her mind and she wasn't sure whether she should laugh, cry, smile, frown, or anything.

She was torn. She wanted a baby, she did and she knew that Luke wanted one too. They had talked about, discussed it in detail, and started trying, so it shouldn't have come as any surprise that it would happen. She knew how the biology worked but there was still this underlying doubt, nervousness, and anxiety that filled her chest when the thoughts processed.

Pregnant. With a baby. Again.

_What if, _Lorelai's thoughts began pouring immediately, _what if, I…I can't even get my mind to think it. But if happened before, what if it happens again? I don't think I could go through that a second time._

Lorelai shook her head violently to clear it of any thoughts.

"I can't do this," Lorelai said aloud, "not today. There is April's party and everything with that. I'll just deal with this later."

Lorelai picked up the box and stick, shoved it into the drugstore bag, and tucked it safely in the back corner of her underwear drawer. She took a few seconds before she pulled herself up off the bed and prepared to head to Miss Patty's to set up for April's over-the-top first birthday party.

-----------------------------

"Are you sure you are okay hon?" Sookie asked her for the millionth time. "You seem off tonight."

"I'm fine," Lorelai replied more curtly than she would have preferred. "I've just been stressed lately with the adoptions, the house, and everything. I promise I'm fine Sook."

"Okay," Sookie nodded cautiously, "you know you can talk to me about anything…"

"I know," Lorelai told her hurriedly, "I'd better get out there."

"Yeah sure," Sookie murmured quietly as she watched Lorelai head back into the middle of the party.

-----------------------------

Forcing a smile Lorelai took the stage, "welcome ladies and gentleman of Stars Hollow to Miss April Danes' first birthday party…"

The room cheered and April cooed from her father's arms.

"Now," Lorelai continued, "we, Luke and I, want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and showing your support of our family. You guys mean the world to us and we are happy to be sharing another milestone in our lives with you."

Another round of clapping and cheers filled the room and Lorelai smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"Sookie get that cake out here to feed all of our wonderful friends," Lorelai called and Sookie mock saluted and Lorelai joined Luke, April, and Rory by the door as the cake was wheeled it. It was a large, pink castle cake and it even had Rapunzel's hair coming from one of the town windows.

"This is beautiful," Miss Patty cried, "Sookie did you do all of this?"

The shy chef nodded and Lorelai grabbed her best friend happily, "it's perfect."

"It was nothing…"

"This was everything," Lorelai whispered.

"Thank you Sookie," Luke added, "we have to make sure we get pictures."

"PICTURES!" Lorelai cried, "I didn't even think about that. Does someone have a camera we can use?"

"I've been taking pictures all night," Kirk piped up, "I've still got some film left on this roll."

"Get snapping Kirk," Lorelai demanded, "we can't light the candle before he takes pictures."

Twenty minutes later the candle was finally lit and the dance hall was echoing with the voices wishing the one-year-old happy birthday. Luke and Lorelai helped April blow out the candle and Sookie wheeled the cake away to cut and serve. Lorelai took April from Luke's arms to cuddle with her for a moment and Luke took the opportunity to slip out.

"Sookie?" he asked as he entered the back room of the studio, "Sookie?"

"Yeah Luke?" she asked.

"Has Lorelai mentioned anything to you about not feeling good or something?" Luke asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "she seems…"

"Off tonight?" Sookie filled and Luke nodded earnestly. "She hasn't. I asked her if everything was alright and she assured me it was, but…"

"I know, something just doesn't seem right."

"Do you want me to try and talk to her again?"

"No," Luke answered, "I'll wait and talk to her when we get home. She might be more apt to tell me when we are away from the prying eyes of the town."

"You're right," Sookie answered, "you wanna help me take the cake out?"

"Sure," Luke answered and the rejoined the party.

-----------------------------

"Congratulations Mrs. Danes," Dr. Jenkins spoke warmly pushing his graying hair off his forehead, "you are about four weeks pregnant."

Lorelai didn't say anything, she couldn't. She smiled and nodded and waited for him to go on. She was afraid of what he could say next.

"You and the baby are completely healthy; you don't have to worry…"

"How can I not?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Worrying could make any complications worse with the stress," Dr. Jenkins told her, "I can't let you stress about this pregnancy."

"But last time…"

"Was unfortunate," he supplied, "and I'll be the first to tell you that. I don't have the answers for that Lorelai, I wish I did, but I don't. You can't let what happened last fall dictate this pregnancy though."

"But…"

"The stress will be harmful," Dr. Jenkins told her, "you have to stay as stress free as possible."

"I'm scared."

"You have every right to be," he assured her. "What you had to go through was a horrible experience that no woman should ever have to suffer through. As your doctor and friend though I have to advise you that you can't let that weigh on your mind. You have to take care of yourself, for you and the baby."

"I haven't done this in over eight years," Lorelai started, "I don't know if…"

"You can and you will," Dr. Jenkins interrupted her. "You did it with Rory and you'll do it now. I'll be there every step just like before and now you have a caring and loving husband to walk this road with you. Just don't work too hard or let yourself get overwhelmed. The health of you and the baby are most important."

"Thanks Doc," Lorelai smiled and gently rested her hand on her stomach. "So when about am I due?"

"I'd say that little Danes here will join the world about December first," Dr. Jenkins told her, "Congratulations again Lorelai. I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and I want you to take them daily. Also, ease up on your intake of caffeine and start eating more green vegetable and drink milk; it is good for the calcium."

"Okay," Lorelai took the prescription and sighed.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her, "but if you want to be safe, make an appointment with Marge for week after next and we will watch you closely over the next few weeks okay?"

"I'd appreciate it," Lorelai nodded, "I'll do that."

"See you in two weeks then," Dr. Jenkins said as he escorted her from the small examination room. "I can't wait to meet the daddy; will you be bringing your husband to the next appointment?"

Lorelai turned away and shrugged.

"I hope you do."

Lorelai threw Dr. Jenkins a quick and fake smile before setting up the next appointment and escaping into the spring sunshine.

She couldn't go home. She decided to get the prescription filled before heading back to Stars Hollow and stopped at a drugstore in downtown Hartford. While she waited for the order to be filled she walked around the park thinking about everything.

She smiled when she saw a mother and young toddler at the playground and felt her hands graze her stomach.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" a voice asked and startled Lorelai turned to meet the voice. "The miracle of a child?"

"It is," Lorelai agreed as she took in the older woman.

"Congratulations," the older woman said and Lorelai took a sharp breath in. "How far along are you dear?"

"How did you know…?"

"You're glowing dear," she answered, "I'd be able to tell that glow from miles away. Did you just find out?"

Lorelai nodded, impressed and in awe at the woman's words.

"You and your husband are very lucky," she told Lorelai and Lorelai couldn't form words. "Well I must be going…"

Before the statement was done the woman had vanished and Lorelai sat down on a nearby bench thoroughly perplexed.

"I am lucky," she said aloud quietly to herself. "I'm very lucky."

Grinning Lorelai made her way back to her car to go home.

-----------------------------

Rory Gilmore and Lane Kim were bouncing as they walked home from school. Arm in arm, like every other day, the girls were lost in the own world. Having been friends for as long as the both could remember made them more like sisters than anything and they were their only true best friends.

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked nervously, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," Lane pouted, flopping herself down on a nearby rock. "This just isn't fair."

"I know," Rory agreed joining her best friend. "We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno," Rory shrugged, "but we can't give up without a fight."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"They're my parents Rory," Lane argued.

"And you are sure you heard right?"

Lane nodded, "I'm sure."

"But it can't be right."

"It is," Lane reiterated, "I know what I heard."

"Korea?"

"Korea," Lane confirmed. "As soon as school lets out we are leaving."

-----------------------------

Lorelai paced the floor of their small bedroom anxiously. She kept repeating Dr. Jenkins' words over and over in her head about not allowing herself to get stressed or upset but she was losing that battle quickly.

She was supposed to go back for her second appointment the next day and she still hadn't told Luke about the baby yet. She had tried, several times, in fact, but she could never form the words she so desperately ached to say.

She was running out of time.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke called, "I'm home."

Lorelai took a deep breath and went to greet her husband. Pushing all thoughts of their baby out of the forefront of her mind she plastered a smile on her face and pecked his lips gently.

"Hey babe," she greeted and silently prayed he wouldn't notice her disposition again.

"How was work?"

"Oh you know," she shrugged, "dealt with complaining customers, had to get on the maid staff again, and Sookie almost burnt down the kitchen."

"What?"

"Sookie by mistake lit a dish towel on fire," Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at the thought and memory of Sookie's face. "Don't worry thought, Paulo was right there. He knows to watch her carefully."

Luke chuckled and the deep sound of his voice vibrated throughout Lorelai's body and a pang of guilt hit her chest.

"Yeah," she teased back, "for as clumsy as she can be, she sure makes up for it in her cooking."

"You need to make sure you have extra insurance coverage for her."

"Dad took care of that last year," Lorelai told him. "I made sure of that."

"Good," Luke said his eyes laughing, "where are the girls?"

"Rory is at the Lanes' house and April should be waking up from her afternoon nap any minute," Lorelai supplied, happy to avoid the subject on her mind again.

"Oh okay," Luke said, "I'm going to start dinner. Do you want anything specific?"

Lorelai's eyes grew bright and her stomach rumbled, "how about spaghetti with meatballs and salad?"

Luke turned abruptly, "salad? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Just trying to keep my promise of eating better," Lorelai supplied lamely, "I can always drown it in salad dressing."

Luke gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything else and Lorelai was able to escape the inquisition. Could she help it if salad is what she was craving?

_This kid is definitely Luke's,_ she thought, _I've been so hungry for veggies and fruits lately. Glad no one has noticed._

-----------------------------

"There is something different about you," Emily said to her daughter again, "but I just can't place my finger on it."

"Nothing is different mom," Lorelai assured her, despising the attention she was gathering from around the table.

"If you're sure…"

"I am," Lorelai said, her eyes focused on her green beans. "Thank you for inviting us over for dinner."

"Of course," Richard entered, "It is Easter after all, a family holiday."

"It seems crazy to me that it is already he middle of April," Emily sighed, "this has been a very eventful year so far."

"Yes it has," Luke agreed, "really and eventful past six months or so."

Richard and Emily nodded their agreement and Rory took that invitation of silence to ramble on a story from her class that left the table in laughter. Emily couldn't help but watch her daughter though, quietly and without letting her notice.

Emily watched as she picked up her wine glass and pretended to take a drink only to follow it with a real sip of water seconds later. She did this numerous times throughout the dinner and Emily was even more shocked when Lorelai turned down coffee with her dessert and opted for a glass of milk instead.

While they were clearing the dishes Emily confronted her.

"Lorelai, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing mom, I'm fine."

"You didn't drink your wine tonight," Emily accused, "And you didn't want coffee, I can't remember a time when you didn't want coffee, except…oh my god!"

"What?" Lorelai feigned innocence and began a desperate prayer.

"You are pregnant," Emily hissed in a harsh whisper. "You couldn't drink coffee during your first trimester with Rory…"

"I'm not…" Lorelai started the lie, but it got caught on her tongue and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Lorelai?"

"Don't say anything," Lorelai pleaded, "please. Luke doesn't know yet."

"I thought this was a good thing," Emily questioned, "That you had decided on having kids."

Lorelai nodded but the tears kept falling.

"I don't understand."

"I'm scared," Lorelai finally admitted and sank down on a stool there in the kitchen. "I didn't tell you this…"

Her voice faded as a choked sob racked her body and Emily went and draped her arm around her daughter, "What is it?"

"Last fall," Lorelai sobbed, "Last fall I had a miscarriage."

Emily gasped as the last word fell from her daughter's mouth and tears pooled in her eyes, "Oh, honey."

"I'm afraid it will happen again," Lorelai cried, "I couldn't face that again."

"Have you told Luke?"

"He knows about the miscarriage," Lorelai assured her mother, "But not about this baby, not yet."

"How long have you known?"

"Since April's birthday," Lorelai admitted, "I'm almost two months along now."

"And you haven't said anything? Her birthday was three weeks ago."

"I know."

"You should tell him soon."

"I know."

"Will you?"

"I don't know."

"Lorelai…"

"I will, I promise."

"Within the week?"

"Mom…"

"Within the week or I do it for you."

"Mom…"

"Lorelai," Emily warned and Lorelai nodded.

"Within the week, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I'm still liked. And I really hope this chapter made up for the recent lack of updates. I'm not promising anything...but hopefully you won't have to wait more than a week to get another chapter...the more reviews left the more likely I am to update quicker...I'm just sayin'.**


	19. Tears of Secrets

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm really excited here. If anyone has noticed I've updated stories a lot over the last couple days. That is what happens when I'm sick, stuck in bed, and have the use of my new laptop. What else was I going to do? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Leave some reviews and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine.**

**--------------------------------**

Lorelai twirled her hair around her finger, her lips pursed in concentration, fingers tapping against her desk and sighed deeply. She let her hand graze her stomach briefly and a small smile crept onto her lips. She was coming up on the week deadline her mother had given her and she still hadn't told Luke about the baby. Actually she hadn't told anyone else about the baby either. She knew that she needed to tell Luke first, but she didn't know how to.

"Lorelai," Jeff's voice asked startled Lorelai from her thoughts, "The Wilson's are here for their wedding consultation. Are you ready for them?"

"Of course," Lorelai answered automatically, "You can send them in."

"Thanks Lorelai." he told her and shut the ushered the mother, father, and daughter trio into her office. Lorelai plastered her most convincing fake smile on her face and stood to greet the family, focusing on pushing her thoughts away.

She had to focus.

And focus on work.

-------------------------

Luke couldn't help but feel frustrated, it seemed that everything just seemed to be happening at once and it was starting to take a toll on him.

The diner was crowded, mostly due to the spring carnival that Taylor insisted on having, and it didn't help that his second cook was out sick. On top of that the construction on the house was taking longer than Luke wanted and April was getting sick.

Rory was in a near depression over the news that Lane would be traveling to Korea over the summer and maybe longer for all they knew and her attitude was letting it show.

And Lorelai, Lorelai he wasn't even sure about. She was trying very hard to pretend that nothing was wrong, that he could tell, but he couldn't get to open up about it. He had tried, so hard, but nothing he'd done seemed to work.

He didn't know what to do anymore about anything.

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted dejectedly as she collapsed herself onto the stool. "Can I get a milkshake?"

"Tough day?"

"The worst," Rory answered with a sharp nod.

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Make it strawberry."

"Wow," Luke answered as he grabbed a cup for her, "You asking for strawberry…that never happens."

Rory shrugged and Luke prepared the shake for his stepdaughter watching her out of the corner of his eye. He placed it down in front of her and watched as she grabbed for it yet hesitated before taking a drink.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Rory told him, "I just…"

"You don't have to say anything."

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Luke knew at that instant it was more than her best friend leaving the country in a few months. He did what he needed to do to get her out of the crowded diner before she broke completely.

"Come on Rory," Luke told her quietly. "Let's go upstairs."

Rory nodded silently, grabbed her cup, and hurried up the stairs with Luke on her heels after giving Caesar some quick instructions. As soon as he closed the door behind him upstairs Rory broke and sobs shook her body.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" Luke asked wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his neck. "Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head as she continued crying.

"Talk to me Rory," Luke encouraged, "Is it about Lane?"

"Kinda," Rory hiccupped, "She's leaving you know?"

"Not for awhile," Luke reminded her.

"She's still leaving," Rory argued, "And I won't have anyone else to be my friend. Lane is my only friend."

"That isn't true," Luke said, "You have a classroom full of friends."

"No I don't," Rory sobbed and Luke took a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Were you ever made fun of in school dad?" Rory asked pulling back so Luke could look into her tear filled eyes.

"I was," Luke answered honestly wiping his fingers against her cheeks. "What did they say?"

"They said…they said that I was…"

"Rory."

"They were talking about me and mom," Rory finally admitted. "About how…they called mom a bad word."

"Oh Rory," Luke said, pulling her back into his arms. "You can't listen to what other people say. They…people can be not nice, but you can't listen to them."

"How am I supposed to ignore them dad?" Rory asked, "They get up in my face…I just…"

"You just ignore them," Luke said, "You walk by them, you don't listen to anything they say, they'll get bored with saying anything if you don't respond."

"Will that work?"

"You should try," Luke said, "It is the only thing that you can really do."

"Lane better not leave me," Rory said after a minute before stepping back to the table to grab her milkshake. "I don't want to think about school without her."

"I know," Luke answered, "but you can't decide for her parents. Your mom and I will do everything we can though to help, either way they decide."

"Thanks dad," Rory said hugging him again. "I love you."

"Love you too, Rory. Are you better now?"

Rory nodded, "I am. Thanks for the milkshake and the talk. I'm glad you are my dad."

"Me too."

Luke walked as Rory walked down the stairs and ran his hand through hair breathing deeply to calm his nerves and heartbeat. Luke grabbed Rory's empty cup and returned to the diner to finish up for the day.

-----------------------------------

"Is she really okay?" Lorelai asked, "I mean…I just…"

"She's fine," Luke assured her, "She's going to be fine."

"I just get so worried about her," Lorelai commented quietly, "She's so…"

"She's strong," Luke said, "She's more like you."

"I'm not strong," Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know about…"

"You are," Luke interrupted, "You are the strongest woman I know. I can't imagine my life without you; you are the rock of my life."

"Luke…"

"You are," Luke said again kissing the top of her head as she buried her head into his chest. "Please don't doubt yourself."

"Luke," Lorelai said again, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Luke asked hurriedly, worry filling his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered automatically, "I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Lorelai pulled away and walked to her dresser. She paused before pulling open the top drawer and fishing around towards the back. She kept her back towards him and started talking again.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Lorelai started and Luke heard a sharp intake of breath before she continued, "But, I dunno…I was just so, scared, I guess."

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per say," Lorelai started again, sitting down on the side of the bed. She fingered whatever she had taken from her dresser and Luke's nerves grew. He knew that whatever was coming was going to be a something big. He knew this is whatever Lorelai had been dealing with, on her own. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I needed to understand it myself first."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai said flatly interrupting Luke's questioning. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Luke asked, his eyes big.

"I'm pregnant…again."

"Lorelai, that's great! This is what we wanted…isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"It isn't going to be like last time," Luke assured her wrapping his arms around her waist, "You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it," Lorelai whispered, "I just can't stop thinking…"

"You shouldn't," Luke told her. "I'm going to make sure that you are okay."

"How Luke? This isn't something that you can control. This is just…"

"I'm sorry," Luke stopped her, "I didn't mean…"

"I'm just emotional," Lorelai told him, "You are being great. Just…just ignore me."

"I'm never going to ignore you," Luke whispered, "There is nothing that would make me ignore you. No matter how many emotional things you throw at me."

"You're too good for me," Lorelai cried and furiously wiped tears from her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Go hungry?" Luke teased and Lorelai playfully smacked him. "I love you."

"I love you too Luke," Lorelai answered, "Thanks for being so good about this."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked, "I'm thrilled. We're going to have a baby."

"We're having a baby," Lorelai whispered, "We're having a baby."

"When are we due?"

"December twelfth," Lorelai offered, "I'm about two months along."

"Lorelai that is great! When is your doctor appointment?"

"I go in for my second appointment next week," Lorelai offered quietly, "I'd like you to go with me."

"Your second appointment?"

Lorelai nodded afraid that words would fail her if she tried and Luke turned away briefly, "of course I'll go with you. Why wouldn't I?"

Lorelai shrugged and Luke pulled her back to him, "I'm not going to lie to you Lorelai, I'm a little hurt you couldn't tell me about this, we are supposed to be able to tell each other everything, but I'm thrilled to be having a baby with you. To be expanding our family. Nothing could make me happier."

"Really?"

"Really," Luke answered placing a kiss on her lips and Lorelai yawned, "come on hon, let's get you to bed."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed and cuddled closer to Luke's chest. "I love you."

"Love you too," Luke whispered and allowed his eyes to close and drift off to sleep and to dreams of his family.

-----------------------------------

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow," Rory cried into Lane's shoulder, "You're leaving!"

"I'll be back," Lane assured her friend and Rory nodded, "But I'm going to miss you."

"Write me?"

"Everyday."

"Promise?"

"I promise, but only if you write me too."

"Of course," Rory agreed sticking her pinkie out for their signature promise marking, "Everyday."

"I'm scared about flying," Lane admitted quietly, "I've never flown before."

"Me neither," Rory whispered, "You'll have to tell me all about it."

"I'll document it perfectly for you," Lane agreed, "And you keep me informed of what is happening back here."

"I will," Rory nodded, "Though I can't imagine anything exciting happening here. I'm going to be so bored."

"You'll find something to do," Lane assured her. "You can't sit around here all summer doing nothing."

"Yes I can."

"Do something fun this summer, we're now officially out of school for summer; it's supposed to be a fun time."

"Like what," Rory asked, "my best friend is leaving me for an entire summer. What else am I supposed to do? I'm sure I'll catch up on my reading."

"Rory…"

"Lane…"

The both started giggling and Lane wrapped her arm around Rory and Rory did the same as they walked towards the diner.

"Sundaes before you go?" Rory asked.

"Hot fudge?"

"Of course," Rory agreed with a sly smile.

"Then let's go," Lane grinned and they skipped off towards the diner.

------------------------------

"You know," Lorelai started cautiously, "we really haven't talked about what we are going to do with Rory now that school is out for summer. We probably should have decided this already."

"We could split time between us like with April," Luke suggested as he brushed his teeth later night that, strands of giggling coming from the living room as Rory and Lane enjoyed their last night together.

"We could," Lorelai agreed, "But, it doesn't seem fair to her. Having to be stuck in the diner or Inn all day. That isn't any fun for her."

"Well, since the Kim's won't be here…"

"I know," Lorelai finished, "We can't use the normal summer activities of time with them there."

"Is there anything else you want to do with her?"

"Well," Lorelai started, "I've started asking around…"

"And…?"

"There are several townspeople who have offered their help," Lorelai told him and Luke grimaced.

"Okay?" Luke countered, "Like what?"

"Well," Lorelai started, "Like Miss Patty offered to enroll Rory into her summer dance program, and Babette offered to teach Rory to knit and garden, and Taylor…"

"Not Taylor," Luke interrupted, "Anyone but Taylor…and Kirk. Anyone but Taylor and Kirk."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed with a small smile, "No Taylor or Kirk, but other than that?"

"I think it would be good to give Rory a chance to try new things," Luke agreed. "That would be nice."

"Good," Lorelai smiled, "I'm glad you agree."

"I do," Luke nodded, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good," Lorelai shrugged, "The morning sickness has pretty much gone away completely and for that I'm glad."

"Good," Luke rubbed Lorelai's arm gently, "Are you excited about the doctor's appointment tomorrow? We can find out the sex of the baby if you want tomorrow right?"

"Yeah we can," Lorelai nodded, "Do you want to?"

"If you do."

"Well," Lorelai started and finished with a shrug, "Only if you do."

"I do."

"Then okay," Lorelai grinned, "We will find out. It will help in the decorating of the nursery."

"Exactly," Luke finished, "Come on babe, let's get to sleep."

As Luke and Lorelai laid down she couldn't get her mind to turn off, "Luke, are you still awake?"

Luke grunted and kissed her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What sex of baby do you want?"

"Either," Luke answered sleepily, "I'd be happy with either."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No," Luke answered, "I mean it completely. Whether it is a girl or a boy I'm going to be happy. I just want a happy healthy baby."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"You have," Luke answered, "But that doesn't mean I can't hear it again."

"I love you," Lorelai whispered, "So much."

"I love you too," Luke's voice filled her ears and tears filled her eyes as she leaned closer to him and dreamt of their future and their child.

-------------------------------------

June grew warmer as the days went on and Lorelai's belly began showing and the secret of the young Danes' was released to the town of Stars Hollow. It happened one day, late into June, and Lorelai hung her head when it happened. She had done such a good job at hiding it until then. At least, from most people.

Sookie, Lorelai's parents, and Mia were the only ones other than Luke, Lorelai and Rory that knew their secret and had done a good job in aiding the family against the gossip that continuously hounded them.

"Lorelai," Miss Patty called the day after the news had been released, "How far along are you dear?"

"Oh, we are due in December," Lorelai offered vaguely.

"Have you found out what you are having yet?"

"We haven't," Lorelai lied. "We aren't sure we are going to."

"Really?" Miss Patty questioned, "I can't believe that. I would want to know if I were you."

"But you aren't me," Lorelai teased her.

"Poor me," Miss Patty agreed, "But you really aren't going to find out?"

"We haven't decided," Lorelai assured, "We will tell everyone if we decide to figure it out."

"I can't wait to see the baby you too made," Miss Patty said wistfully, "What a beautiful baby you will have. With your eyes and his butt…"

"Patty!" Lorelai gasped and Patty just laughed as she walked towards her studio.

"She commented on my butt again," Luke asked, "Didn't she?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Lorelai asked.

"Not long," Luke laughed, "Come on Mrs. Danes lets get you home."

"I'm feeling fine," Lorelai insisted, "I promise."

"The doctor said…"

"I know, the doctor said I needed rest," Lorelai started.

"And that is what you are going to get." Luke finished for her. "We'll have a family movie night, just you, me, Rory, and April."

"Okay." Lorelai finally agreed and took Luke's arm.

"I guess little boy Danes here has had an exciting week," Lorelai shrugged, "A night in isn't a horrible day."

"Good," Luke said, "let's go."

----------------------------------------

**A/N: This was it…I hope you guys like it. I'd really like some reviews to let me know. They are really great! Thanks!**


	20. Family Ties

**A/N: Hola! I'm back! I love this chapter. I would probably go as far as to say it's my favorite of this story so far. Though, I'd love to have your feedback. That is what makes it really worth it. And I'll be able to tell if it really was any good or not. I'd love to have a record breaking review total! But, I'm really happy with anything. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Joey, for the patience to deal with me! You rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any claim to the Gilmore Girls Empire. I wish I did though. That would make a good birthday present!**

**-----------------------------**

The fireworks that rattled the night sky overhead sent April scampering up into her father's arms, her head buried deep into his chest causing both him and Lorelai to chuckle a bit before settling back on their lawn chairs to watch the show. They'd spent the Fourth of July weekend up at Luke's cabin on the lake and had enjoyed being able to relax.

"Mom," Rory yelled above the booms, "this is the best fireworks show I've ever seen. So much better than Stars Hollow's show."

"Don't tell Taylor that," Lorelai laughed, "he'd never forgive us."

"Tell him," Luke argued and Rory laughed at her parent's. Luke looked over and shrugged at Lorelai's expression, "What? He annoys me."

"Don't be teaching our daughters it is okay to tease someone," Lorelai said with a surprisingly straight face.

"Like you don't tease?" Luke chuckled, "if anything…"

"Don't finish that," Lorelai warned, "let's just watch the fireworks."

"Okay," Luke and Rory muttered together and April squealed again with the lights flashing again. She was finally starting to relax with show. Lorelai smiled over Luke and April and her heart warmed with the way he was looking at her and knew that the son she held was going to get those same looks.

She couldn't have been happier at the rate her family was growing and expanding and although it scared her she was more excited than she could imagine.

"You okay?" Luke whispered into her ear and she smiled broadly nodding, "You sure?"

"I'm perfect," she answered and threaded her fingers through his. "This is perfect."

"I'm glad we decided to come up here this year," Luke told her and Lorelai nodded, "I haven't been up here in years…"

"Your dad must have loved this place," Lorelai murmured and Luke nodded with a sigh.

"He built this place you know," Luke said, "I'm not sure if I ever told you that." Lorelai shook her head in genuine surprise and Luke continued. "I was five when he decided to do it. It was an anniversary present for my mom; we spent that first full summer here after it was built."

"Wow," Lorelai whispered and Luke nodded again.

"He was so proud of this place and mom loved it. They would come up here all the time," Luke told her, "until she…"

Lorelai squeezed his hand when he paused and it took him a few seconds before he continued. "I didn't think dad would ever set foot up here again after that, but then he did. I was so surprised the morning he came and woke me up and told me that we were going away for the weekend and to pack. That was our first fishing trip, Liz was so mad she couldn't come and we left her with Babette and Morey"

"How old were you?"

"I was sixteen," Luke told her, "I was so excited to get out of school."

"I'll bet," Lorelai answered and scooted closer to him. "I wish I could have met them, your parents."

"Me too," Luke agreed, "Mom would have adored you, dad too. You would have been adored by them both. Rory too, oh god, they would have fawned over Rory."

"I'm so sorry Luke," Lorelai whispered and Luke forced a smile and squeezed her arm.

"Me too," he whispered and they both turned their eyes back toward the sky to watch the end of the fireworks show. Luke let his thoughts turn back toward that morning he'd been pulled from sleep long before he'd planned to.

_"Lucas," he could hear his dad's throaty voice whisper into the darkness, "Lucas wake up."_

_"Dad?" he asked, "what's wrong? I didn't oversleep again did I?"_

_"No son," William chuckled, "I'm not making you go to school this morning."_

_"Sweet," Luke answered sleepily and turned to go back to sleep, "then why are you waking me up before the sun is up?"_

_"We're leaving," William answered. "Get up and dressed. We're going fishing."_

_"Dad?" Luke question and William just turned back around at the door._

_"Just get dressed, I have to get Liz up and dressed too."_

_"Liz is coming?" Luke asked, trying to hide his disappointment._

_"Nope," William assured him, "We have to drop her off at Babette's before we leave. "Now up! We've got to go."_

_"Okay," Luke answered and swung his longs legs over the side of the bed. The house stayed eerily quiet for the morning and once William and Luke hit the road the radio was the only sounds that could be heard. William had never been much of a talker and Luke was sure that is where he got it. They only talked when they had too, that just seemed normal for them._

_"How long…" Luke started and his voice faltered for a minute, "how long will be gone?"_

_"Through the weekend," William said turning down another road Luke didn't really recognize. "Rachel won't be worried will she?"_

_Luke shook his head, "I asked Liz to let her know that we were leaving. I call her when we get back."_

_"Good," William answered and the truck fell silent again._

_"Dad," Luke asked, "where are we going? Dad?"_

_"The lake cabin," William said shortly and Luke decided it was good to not say anything more. The lake cabin surprised him. They hadn't been there since…since his mom had died._

_"I know," William said, his voice cutting through the silence that enveloped the car. "It'll be okay. I'll be okay."_

_Luke nodded and was okay to be quiet. He didn't want to push it._

The increased noise and lights from the grand finale pulled Luke from his thoughts and he watched the lights reflect off of Lorelai, Rory, and April's faces he couldn't help but his feel his heart swell with an amount of love he didn't think he'd ever get to experience.

"Luke?" Lorelai's voice asked through the explosions and Luke placed his lips over hers gently.

"I love you," Luke whispered against her mouth and felt her smile. "I love you."

-----------------------------

Rory sat crossed-legged at the back of the dance studio and played with a strand of hair that had come lose from her ponytail and sighed. She wasn't a fan of dance class, she wasn't very good and she didn't like not being good at something.

"Rory," Miss Patty called from the front of the room and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Okay everyone, take five. We'll start the routine over in again when your break is over."

Rory watched as Miss Patty made her way back towards where she was sitting and Rory whipped her eyes forcefully and positioned her eyes to focus on the crack in the wood floor beneath her.

"Rory," Miss Patty asked, "Why aren't you practicing with everyone else?"

"Because I'm not good," Rory exclaimed, "I can't do it."

"You can't do anything unless you try," Miss Patty countered, "You have to try."

"But…"

"No buts," Patty interrupted, "No exceptions. You can't give up without trying."

"But Miss Patty," Rory countered and Patty shook her head. "Fine."

"Good," Patty answered, "I want you up and dancing with us when we start again. No exceptions. You just need a bit of practice."

"Okay," Rory grumbled, "But I don't think it will matter."

"You have to try," Miss Patty answered with a knowing smile. "Just try."

Rory nodded and watched as Patty headed back up towards the front of the room. She didn't want to try but she had just promised Patty she would and she hated not keeping promises probably as much as she hated not being good at something. Rory made herself stand up and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and stepped out into the warm summer sunshine and her gaze automatically filtered over to Lane's house.

She missed her best friend and she knew that was the reason she was so down. It had been a month and a half since Lane had left for Korea and her letters stated they still weren't sure when she would be back. It was getting scary.

"Okay everyone," Miss Patty cried, "Get ready to start again."

Rory sighed before falling in place in the back row behind a group of girls that she didn't know very well. After another forty five minutes of practicing and fumbling Miss Patty finally released the class. Rory sighed in relief and sauntered over to where she had dropped her bag.

"It gets easier," a small voice said from behind her. "I promise."

"Thanks," Rory answered before turning around to see a tall blonde girl around her age standing close by. "Are you in my class?"

"We are in the same grade," the girl answered, "but we've never had the same teacher. I'm Lindsey Lister."

"Hi Lindsey, I'm…"

"Rory Gilmore." Lindsey answered. "Everyone knows who you are."

"They do?" Rory asked shocked, "But…"

"They just do," Lindsey answered, "your family…your mom and dad are very important in the community and that makes everyone know you. You are so lucky though, your dad makes the best pancakes in the whole world."

"I know!" Rory gushed, "He makes the best everything. Including hot fudge sundaes, um, do you want to go get some with me?"

"I'd like that," Lindsey agreed and grabbed her dance bag, "Mom isn't expecting me home for awhile anyway."

"Great," Rory exclaimed, "let's go!"

Rory and Lindsey ran across the square and erupted into the diner completely out of breath and Rory's eyes grazed the room for her dad.

"He's in back," Caesar's voice told her, "have a seat at the counter and I'll let him know you're here Rory."

"Thank you Uncle Caesar," Rory answered and motioned for Lindsey to follow her to the counter as they climbed up onto the stools, their sandal clad feet dangling and their giggles intermixed.

"Well hello Rory," Luke greeted as his head poked around the corner from the kitchen, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Lindsey Lister," Rory answered, "she's in my dance class."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lindsey."

"You too Mr. Danes."

"Please call me Luke," he told her, "I can't stand hearing Mr. Danes, it makes me feel old."

Rory giggled, "You are old dad."

"Gee thanks kid," Luke feigned hurt, "that cut deep."

Rory and Lindsey broke into another fit of giggles and Luke shook his head, "so what can I get for you today girls?"

"We'd like your biggest hot fudge sundaes dad," Rory commanded, "stat!"

"You've been watching those medical shows again with your mother haven't you?" Luke asked and turned to get the sundae bowls from the shelf, "I swear…"

"She likes to have someone to cover her eyes for her and you won't watch them." Rory answered calmly, "Now about those sundaes."

"I'm on it," Luke assured her, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks dad!"

"Thanks Mr.…Luke."

"No problem girls. Stay put."

Luke hurriedly put together the sundaes for the girls and his heart was warmed when he saw Rory's head and Lindsey's head close in conversation, smiles brightly lighting both girls and hushed giggles coming from their stools. He was glad Rory had a friend who was still in town that she could spend time with.

A half hour later both girls had downed their sundaes and Lindsey was getting ready to go.

"It was nice meeting you Lindsey," Luke said again, "Come back anytime. I know Rory likes it when she has company to eat her sundaes."

"I will, thanks Mr. Danes. Bye Rory, see you tomorrow in dance."

"Yeah," Rory grinned, "See ya."

Luke waited until he saw Lindsey disappear around the corner, her pink backpack flopping up and down, before turning back to Rory.

"Looks like you have a new friend," Luke said happily, "She's nice."

Rory nodded, "I like her. I hope she is in mine and Lane's class this year. That would be so much fun. And she is really good at ballet, she is the best. Miss Patty even said so."

"That's great Ror," Luke smiled at his step-daughter. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you. Wanna come check it out?"

"Of course!" Rory exclaimed, "What is it? Is mom coming?"

"Nope," Luke shook his head, "not today. Today it is just me and you."

"Really?" Rory asked him, "Just us?"

"Yup," Luke answered, "Are you ready?"

Rory nodded excitedly and scooted off the stool and waited until Luke was ready. "Where are we going dad?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Luke told her as he helped her into the cab of his truck. "Buckle up."

"Dad, please tell me."

Luke shook his head no and Rory sighed in annoyance. Luke bit back a laugh and started up the truck careful to watch Rory out of the corner of his eye. They didn't have to drive and he knew that, but he wanted to make it more exciting.

"Dad?" Rory questioned as they turned down the street, "It's done?"

"Not quite yet," Luke told her, "but its close. Tom gave me permission to bring you by today. Do you want to see inside?"

"You bet I do! When are we going to be able to move in? I can't wait to get settled!"

"I've been told not much longer," Luke told her, "another month, maybe less."

"Really? Dad that is great!"

"I know." Luke smiled down at Rory and rubbed her back gently, "Ready to go inside?"

Rory nodded and grabbed Luke by the hand and pulled him inside. They both stood inside the front hallway looking around and Luke held back the tears that threaten his eyes. The front rooms were open and spacious and the light shone through the windows and Luke could imagine the life they were going to build there. Rory wandered into the kitchen and the dining room area that used to be her room and gawked. She couldn't believe this had been the same house as before.

"I want to see my room," Rory asked pulling on Luke's arm, "it is upstairs now, isn't it?"

"Yup," Luke answered, "all the bedrooms are."

They walked around their new home for the next half hour, Rory instructing him where she wanted every bookshelf down to the detail. He smiled and made a mental note, promising his step-daughter that it would be done. When it was getting close to dinner time they headed back the apartment to get dinner started.

Rory couldn't stop talking about the house.

"It's so great mom," Rory gushed, "You are going to love it. There is a door connecting your room to what dad said would be the new baby's room. And April is right next door to me. There is even an extra room that dad said guests could stay in when they come to visit. It's great. My old room, that's where the dining room is now. It's big too, and the legs for the table were already built it. I can't wait to start moving it and decorating my room. Dad said I could decorate it however I wanted…"

"Whoa there princess," Luke interrupted coming back into the living room of their small apartment, "Calm down and take a breath. You and me are going to take your mom and April to see it tomorrow. You can explain then."

"Great!" Rory exclaimed before skipping off to her room. "I can't wait."

"You really made her day," Lorelai commented when Luke sat down next to her and pulled her feet into his lap, "I'm glad you took her."

"I'm sorry I didn't take you first," Luke started and Lorelai stopped him with a kiss.

"It's quite alright hon," she assured him, "besides; I trust you and Tom completely. I'm fine waiting to see it."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was taking you and April by tomorrow," Luke told her, "Tom is almost ready for us to pick out paint samples and stuff. It is going to be done much quicker than I thought."

"Good," Lorelai sighed, "I can't wait to get back into our own home."

"Me neither," Luke agreed, "You ready to go tuck the girls in for the night?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered with a yawn, "then I'm tucking myself in."

"I can help you with that," Luke promised her and Lorelai grinned from ear to ear.

"Can't wait," she purred and slipped inside their daughters' temporary bedroom. Luke smiled to himself before following her in for good night kisses.

-----------------------------

"Luke," Lorelai whispered loudly, "Luke do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked drowsily, "all I hear is you...waking me up for no reason."

"Just listen," Lorelai hissed and sure enough a few seconds later Luke heard the light rapping on the door. "What is that?"

"I think someone is at the door," Luke told his wife, "stay here, I'll check it out."

"No way," Lorelai answered suddenly, "I'm coming with you."

"Lorelai…"

"Don't argue," she persisted, "let's go."

Lorelai hid behind his broad shoulders as they tip-toed across the living room floor and Luke murmured a few choice words on a couple different occasions when her feet would tangle with him causing him to loose his balance for any brief moment. As they neared the door the knocking grew louder and more frantic. Luke glanced back at the clock before he opened the door.

_Two a.m., _he thought, _who in the hell is bothering us at two in the morning?_

Glancing through the peep hole he saw Babette standing in front of the door and he was tempted to turn around with answering until he noticed she wasn't alone. He couldn't make out who was with her, but he was certain he saw another pair of legs.

"Babette," he greeted hastily throwing the door open, "what in the world are you doing out this late?"

"Didn't mean to bother you," Babette answered hurriedly, "but we found this poking around your house about a half hour ago. Claims you know him…"

Babette moved to the side of the walkway to reveal who was behind her and both Luke and Lorelai gasped.

"Jess?!"

-----------------------------

**A/N: Not going to lie, I've been waiting to leave it on this cliff hanger for awhile. I've had this idea and I'm pretty sure I know where it is going to go, but ya'll have to wait until I get the full next chapter wrote! Leave some reviews…they propel me on faster!**


	21. New Additions

**A/N: I am so sorry. So very, very sorry. I can't believe I haven't posted on this story in so long. It's been crazy. Absolutely crazy lately, but still…it's been way too long! I'm hoping that this chapter helps you not to hate me, but re-reading it…it is more of a filler than anything. It's needed for the next chapter though and I promise I won't wait 10 months before posting it. Please review…even if it is just to say you hate me for waiting so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine…and I make no money for it. Boo…**

**---**

_**Previously, on **__**A Family's Beginnings**__**:**_

"Luke," Lorelai whispered loudly, "Luke do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked drowsily, "all I hear is you...waking me up for no reason."

"Just listen," Lorelai hissed and sure enough a few seconds later Luke heard the light rapping on the door. "What is that?"

"I think someone is at the door," Luke told his wife, "stay here, I'll check it out."

"No way," Lorelai answered suddenly, "I'm coming with you."

"Lorelai…"

"Don't argue," she persisted, "let's go."

Lorelai hid behind his broad shoulders as they tip-toed across the living room floor and Luke murmured a few choice words on a couple different occasions when her feet would tangle with him causing him to loose his balance for any brief moment. As they neared the door the knocking grew louder and more frantic. Luke glanced back at the clock before he opened the door.

_Two a.m., _he thought, _who in the hell is bothering us at two in the morning?_

Glancing through the peep hole he saw Babette standing in front of the door and he was tempted to turn around with answering until he noticed she wasn't alone. He couldn't make out who was with her, but he was certain he saw another pair of legs.

"Babette," he greeted hastily throwing the door open, "what in the world are you doing out this late?"

"Didn't mean to bother you," Babette answered hurriedly, "but we found this poking around your house about a half hour ago. Claims you know him…"

Babette moved to the side of the walkway to reveal who was behind her and both Luke and Lorelai gasped.

"Jess?!"

----

"I'm going to kill her," Luke was ranting, pacing back and forth in front of their bed, "kill her."

"Luke honey, you have to calm down," Lorelai tried to reason, and was met by a blank stare from Luke. "What?"

"What?" Luke asked, "WHAT? How can you even ask that? My delinquent, dead-beat of a sister dropped her son off at a bus station, in New York City, and sent him to us, without a call or letter or anything. I'm going to KILL her!"

"I know this is a little unorthodox," Lorelai said calmly and Luke slipped down onto to the bed, "but we can't change it right now."

"I know," Luke grumbled, "but I'm still upset about it. Pissed actually."

"And you have every right to be hon," Lorelai assured him, "but we also can't take this out on Jess. He's an innocent bystander in all of this."

"I know that."

"Okay, good." Lorelai said and proceeded to yawn. "God, I'm so tired."

"Oh God, Lorelai, I'm sorry, you should have been in bed already. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry…" Lorelai said in-between yawns, "I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I knew you were still up. You need sleep too."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight Lorelai."

"You should try," Lorelai insisted to her husband, "don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'll probably end up opening and having Caesar take over."

"Then get a few hours of sleep," Lorelai said, "please?"

"Okay," Luke relented, "but only because I know you won't sleep if I don't and my son is not going to have your weird schedule."

"Weird schedule?" Lorelai gasped, "I swear, there are some days I wonder why I married you. Then I remember…"

"It's the coffee."

"Totally the coffee," Lorelai yawned and snuggled in farther to Luke's side, "love you."

"Love you too," Luke answered before he let himself fall into a restful sleep.

---

Lorelai woke up the next morning, alone in her bed, the voice of Rory floating in from the living room just a few feet away. Jess' voice was there too, only much quieter than that of her daughter.

It took her a moment to remember the events of the night before, and sat up quickly when it all came rushing back to her.

Jess. Jess was here, in their home, and they didn't know for how long. Luke had every right to be pissed at Liz, sending her nine year old on a several hour bus ride with no supervision. It made Lorelai sick.

But what was even worse, is they had no contact information for Liz. She could be anywhere by now, and with anyone. Jess was going to have to stay with them.

In their already cramped apartment.

Lorelai groaned and leaned her head back. Taking a deep breath, or two, she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't get worked up over it, there wasn't anything they could do now to change it. And she hadn't lied when she told Luke the night before that they were not going to blame this on Jess. He was an innocent bystander in this whole mess.

Though, Lorelai couldn't guarantee that when she saw Liz again she wouldn't hesitate to throttle her.

They had set Jess up on the couch the night before, and she knew that is where he would have to sleep until they moved into the house again. This cramped, little two bedroom apartment was getting smaller and smaller by the day.

They would make it work, that wasn't something she was going to question, but she'd be happier when she had her house back. At least there they were going to have an extra bedroom to put Jess in so he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

Lorelai sat up and stretched, determined to get the day started and to try and make Jess feel as welcome as possible. No matter what.

Taking only a few seconds to get dressed she opened the door to her room quietly and made her way down the hallway. She stopped right outside the door for a moment to listen on her daughter's conversation with her cousin.

"So," Lorelai heard Rory's voice ask, "are you going to tell me…"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it Rory," he answered gruffly and Lorelai knew it was going to be harder than she thought to get him settled.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe," Jess said curtly, "but I don't know."

"Okay," Rory resigned. "I'm sorry Jess."

"Thanks."

Lorelai took a deep breath in and out before stepping into the living room. She needed the extra couple of seconds to force on the fake smile and keep it there.

"Good morning kids," she greeted as energetic as she could. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Dad had that new kid, Conner, drop off pancakes already this morning mom," Rory answered without turning her eyes from the book in her lap. "So you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh," Lorelai said with a smile, "you two didn't eat them all did you?"

"Nope," Rory answered again. "And April is still asleep. Dad told me to tell you to call him when you got up."

"What time is it?"

Jess' voice replied to her this time, "ten thirty."

"And April is still asleep?"

"She was when I went in there a little awhile ago," Rory said with a shrug. "If she's awake now she hasn't made any noise."

"Thanks hon," Lorelai placed a kiss on Rory's forehead. "I'll check on her. Then we'll go visit your dad at work. Why don't you two get dressed."

Thirty minutes later they were all dressed and headed into town, towards the diner. Lorelai fielded questions from the curious townspeople, and kept a close eye on the three children with her. When she got to the diner it was teeming with people and she found a table off to the side and settled in with Jess and Rory, keeping April in her stroller by the window.

"Hey Lor," Conner, one of Luke's newest busboys, greeted her. "Luke is in the back helping out Caesar. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah Conner," she answered with a bright smile, "and chocolate milk for the kids. And tell Luke we're here if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he answered, "be right back."

"Mom can I get French toast today?" Rory asked bouncing on her seat, "with extra powdered sugar?"

"You'll have to ask your dad," Lorelai said with a glint in her eye. She knew that Luke could never deny Rory anything. "Jess do you know what you want?"

"Um," Jess peered down at the open menu in front of him, "I guess I'll take some eggs."

Lorelai's browed furrowed, "is that all you want? You can have whatever you want, you know?"

"I don't want to be any trouble," Jess mumbled quietly, "eggs is fine."

Lorelai shook her head and her decision to have at Liz was getting easier and easier to make. She wondered how long Jess had gone hungry, or close to hungry.

"Hey babe," Luke's voice interrupted her thoughts as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "You guys here for breakfast?"

"Yup!" Rory exclaimed, "can you make me French toast dad? With extra powdered sugar?"

"Of course," Luke nodded and Lorelai sent him a knowing smile. "And what about you Jess? Do you want French toast too?"

"No thanks," Jess answered politely, "I'll take some eggs, if that is alright?"

"Yeah, that is alright buddy," Luke answered, "what else do you want?"

"Just eggs."

"Okay," Luke said, "if you're sure."

"I'm sure," he answered and sipped his chocolate milk slowly. Lorelai's heart broke at the sight of him. It had to be worse than she had thought. She shared a quick glance with Luke before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You aren't getting anything Aunt Lorelai?"

"Oh, yeah I am Jess," Lorelai assured him, "it's just that Uncle Luke knows what I want already. It's a pancake and sausage morning for me."

"Oh," he murmured and the conversation was lost when Rory started chatting to Jess about the town. It gave Lorelai a moment to reassess the situation again. Liz had obviously gotten in too deep with someone. Jess' ratty clothes were enough proof of that.

"Why Lorelai," Miss Patty's voice called from the door of the diner, "who is this handsome boy accompanying you and the girls today?"

"This is Jess," she answered with a smile, "my nephew. Liz's boy."

"Wow! He's grown up so much since your wedding. Hiya Jess."

"Hello," his voice was very proper. Lorelai had to say she was more than impressed with his impeccable manners.

"Miss Patty," Lorelai started as she handed April a sippy cup, "could you sit with the kids for a moment. I need to talk to Luke."

Miss Patty's eyes glowed, "sure honey, you go and _talk _to Luke."

Lorelai laughed at the implication but stood to leave anyways. She needed to talk to Luke and she was afraid to wait any more.

---

Luke pounded out his frustration with his sister on his nearly indestructible pots and pans. Seeing Jess in daylight and listening to him made him hate his sister for doing this to him. He was underfed, that was obvious, and Luke couldn't help but noticed that he seemed scared stiff when asked something.

Luke took a shaky breath before starting to scramble the eggs took the beater to the eggs with vengeance.

"Careful," he heard a familiar voice, "or you'll beat the life out of those eggs."

"I thought that was the point," he answered with hint of a smile and leaned back against his pregnant wife when he felt her arms around his waist. "they can't be alive if we plan on eating them."

"It's okay to be upset Luke," Lorelai whispered, "I am too."

"He looks half-starved," Luke growled and he felt Lorelai nod against his back. "I can't even begin to describe the feelings I have for my sister right now."

"We've known for awhile that everything hasn't been great with her."

"I know," Luke said with a groan, "but when she disappeared after the wedding…"

"I know."

"What are we going to do Lorelai?"

"We'll take care of him," she answered with a shrug, "there isn't anything else we can do."

"How are we supposed to do that? The apartment is crowded already. Another person…"

"The house will be done soon," Lorelai answered, "and then we'll give Jess the spare bedroom. He's going to need clothes. His backpack that he brought doesn't have much in it. I should probably take him into Hartford today."

"I'm going to be off in a little while," Luke told her, "I'd like to go with you."

"You want to go shopping with me?"

"I should go," Luke improvised. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being completely amazing," Luke said with a smile, "and not being afraid of my crazy family. I love you."

"I love you too," Lorelai smiled and placed a kiss on Luke's lips. "Now, back to work. Your family is hungry. Oh, and can I have blueberry pancakes too? I'm really hungry today!"

Luke smiled and nodded as Lorelai escaped through the open kitchen door.

---

**A/N: So, I hope I'm still worthy of your reviews, I really do love getting them. And once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Please say you forgive me!**


End file.
